Deep In My Soul
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Hermione left fifteen years ago, leaving behind a loving boyfriend, twin boys and a wonderful group of friends. Now fifteen years later she is found. She is brought back to the family she left, but with one small addition..............
1. Prologue

Deep In My Soul

**Deep In My Soul**

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Harry Potter. If I did would I be sitting here watching Sailor Moon in my pyjamas writing fan fiction?!

Ok in my story, Lily, James, Sirius and Dumbledore are alive. When Voldemort was defeated, everyone on the good side that he either killed or were killed on his orders came back to life.

Now that's settled, on with the story

**Prologue:**

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" Ron Weasley asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Ron, I'm sure. I even triple checked to make sure I was right." His eldest brother Bill said.

There was a group of people walking down Pin Oak Road looking for the house of Hermione Jane Granger. This group consisted of:

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley- Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

James Potter

Lilly Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks- Lupin

Bill Weasley

Fleur Weasley

Charlie Weasley

"What house number was it Bill?" Lily asked.

"Number 41. Here it is." Bill answered

The group of 11 looked up. They saw a medium 3 storey house. Off two rooms, one on the second floor and one on the third floor there were balconies. Surrounding the house was a white picket fence. The house itself was a red brick house with a chimney.

In what looked to be the backyard there was a tyre swing hanging from a big oak tree and a trampoline.

"Whoa! Hermione's house sure is beautiful." Ginny said looking at the house in awe.

"Yea, I wonder what she has been doing these last fifteen years." Remus said.

"Well let's go find out." Tonks said and opened the gate.

The group walked up the small winding path to Hermione's front door.

"Well, who's gunna knock?" Sirius asked.

"I will." Ron said. He raised his right hand, grabbed the brass door knocker and tapped it against the front door a few times.

"One second." Came a voice from behind the door.

The group heard a dog barking and the door opened. The same voice said, "Bella down. Can I help you?"

The group looked and saw a young girl. She looked to be about fifteen years old.

"Well actually, we were looking for Hermione Granger," Lily said "but we must have the wrong address. Sorry for bothering you."

"Good one Bill. So much for triple checking." Ron muttered eyes still on the young girl.

The group turned to walk away when they heard, "No you have the right address. My name is Angela, Angela Granger. People call me Angie though."

The group turned around and looked stunned.

"Umm. She was held up at work, she should be home soon. Would you like to come inside?" Angie asked pensively.

They all nodded deafly. They were lead inside. "Bella down. Sorry 'bout her she's just really excited. She must like you guys." Angie said.

"It's alright. She is adorable." Draco said bending down to pet the dog. "Thanks, she is a beagle." Angie replied.

"Have a seat. Can I get you some tea?" Angie asked as they entered the living room.

"Yes please Angie." Ron said.

"Ok be right back." Angie said and she left the room.

"Ok. Who the hell was that?!" James asked the group.

"By zee looks of zings, she may be 'ermione's daughter." Fleur said.

"WHAT!?" The group exclaimed.

"Well zere seems to be a similarity in zere personalities." Fleur said.

"Here you go" Angie said, her arms laden with a tea tray and 11 cups.

"Thanks" came the reply as they all took a cup.

"So why are you all looking for my mum?" Angie asked.

"Yo-you-Your mum?" Ron chocked out.

"Yea. I'm Angela Lily Rose Granger as I said." Angie said with a cute grin.

"Well we are old friends of your mum's" Remus said

"Oh are you witches and wizards?" Angie asked

"Yea are you?" James asked

"Yep. I'm going into my fifth year at Salem Academy. I've been told I'm lucky to be there." Angie said with a mischievous grin.

"Why is that?" Charlie asked after putting his empty tea cup on the table.

"Well you see, I nearly got expelled last year after pranking my headmistress. I thought that she needed a bit of excitement in her life. So did the whole school!" She answered laughing.

"What did you do to her?" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin of his own.

Before Angie could answer, everyone heard the door open and close. Bella started barking and she ran to the front door.

"Angie, I'm home baby girl." Someone whom everyone assumed to be Hermione called.

"In the living room mum." Angie yelled out.

Everyone turned their attention to the living room door. In walked Hermione. She was fifteen years older but she was still the same Hermione.

"Mum, these people wanted to talk to you." Angie told Hermione as she pointed to the group.

Hermione looked up and when she saw the group her face visibly paled.

"Oh dear God! I have lot of explaining to do don't I?" Hermione asked pensively.

They all nodded "Well where do I start?" Hermione said as she sat down.


	2. Chapter 1

Deep In My Soul

Deep In My Soul

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did would I be writing fan fiction? No I would be travelling the world on my luxury cruise ship.**

**Now on with the story**

"Well how about you tell us why you left." Ginny said.

"I will but hold on." Hermione said turning to face Angie, "Angie can you please go to your room. This is something we need to talk about alone."

"Ok mum, call me for dinner." Angie said with a smile.

"Yes your majesty." Hermione said with a mock bow.

Angie laughed and walked off.

"Ok where were we?" Hermione said turning back to the group and sitting on the couch.

"Well how about you tell us where you have been these past fifteen years." Draco enquired.

"Well when I left I was 1 month pregnant with Angie. I came here and this is where Angie has grown up." Hermione said.

"Well why did you leave?" Sirius asked.

"Umm well you see, I really can't say. Anyway how are mini James and Sirius?" Hermione said changing the subject.

"They are good. They are just like the two bozos here. They are always pranking people." Lily said with a smile.

"HEY!! We aren't bozos!" James and Sirius said together.

"Ok. Well how are the Weasley/Malfoy lot?" Hermione asked.

"Well we have 5 kids." Ginny started "Damien is 16, Jess and Luke are 15, Alexis is 5 and Ethan is 3."

"I have a 4 year old son called Mark and a 2 year old daughter called Joan." Charlie said.

"Nym and I have a 16 year old son called Darien, Mina is turning 15, Chris is 6 and Stacey is 4." Remus said.

"Fleur and I have a 17 year old son call Ben, Victoria is turning 16, Madison is turning 15 and Lewis is 8." Bill said.

"Luna and I have a 15 year old son Nick, a 13 year old daughter called Lita and Amy is turning 11." Ron said.

"Fred and Angelina have a 15 year old daughter called Raye, 13 year old twins Dave and Josh and 4 year old Serena." Bill said.

"And last but not least, George and Katie have 14 year old twin daughters, Louise and Yasmin, 7 year old twins Freya and Megan and 17 year old Kyle." Charlie finished

"Whoa big families. How will I ever remember them all?" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry you will. They will make sure of it." Draco said with a smile.

"Question: How did you guys find me?" Hermione asked.

"Answer: We searched for you for a while (15 years and 5 months actually) then we went to the Ministry and found your record so we knew where you were." Bill said with a smirk.

"So what have you been up to lately Hermione?" Sirius enquired.

"Well I have been working at St. Paul's Hospital for Magical Injuries as Head Healer." Hermione said

"Knew you would be a healer Mione!" Ron exclaimed.

"What about you guys. What have you been doing?" Hermione asked them.

They all proceeded to tell her about what they had been doing and where their lives have headed.

"Wait a minute Hermione. You haven't told us who Angie's father is." Draco said.

"Umm well you see, her dad is…" Hermione started.

"NO WAY!! YOU'RE JOKING!" Ginny shouted figuring it out

"No Ginny, I'm not joking." Hermione said with a smile.

"It is 'im isn't it 'ermione?" Fleur asked also figuring it out

"Yes Fleur it is." Hermione said

"I knew it. It was so obvious." Lily and Tonks said together after putting the pieces together as well.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS HER FATHER?!" Ron shouted.

"RON! Language! It actually is obvious. Look at her hair and eye colour. That should tell you." Hermione said.

"Angie, sweetie could you come here please." Hermione called up the stairs.

"COMING!" came the reply.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "Yes mum" Angie said walking into the room.

"BLOODY HELL!" The men said when saw Angie and actually took in her appearance.

"What?" Angie asked worriedly.

"Nothing babe." Hermione said

Angie was about 5'8. She had waist length black hair. She had inherited her father's beautiful eyes. She was built as a mix of her father and mother. She was skinny but not sickeningly skinny. She had beautiful slender tanned legs. She had perfect sized breasts, not to big not to small, just right. All in all she was enchantingly beautiful.

"So her dad is Harry." James asked for clarification.

"Yep." Hermione replied.

"Uhh mum?" Angie asked nervously.

"Yes baby." Hermione said.

"Am I still needed or can I go?" Angie asked eyeing the people in the room staring at her.

"No you can go. Wash up for dinner. I'm going to order Chinese is that ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yea sure. Honey Chicken, Fried Rice, Prawn Chips and a Mixed Entrée please." Angie said reciting her order. She left the room.

"Yep. That's Harry's daughter. Of the three kids she is the only one with emerald green eyes." Remus said.

"Yep, according to her guy friends they are what draw men to her. That and her laid-back, fun-loving personality." Hermione said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"So tell me about my granddaughter." James said.

"Well she is incredibly smart. She is an excellent prankster and she plays Quidditch. She is as good as you and Harry. She plays seeker." Hermione told them.

"YES!!" James said jumping up.

Everyone but Hermione laughed.

"Should I be concerned?" Hermione asked.

"Well you see Mione, James Jnr plays Chaser and Sirius Jnr plays Beater. We all thought that James and Harry's seeker skills would never be passed down." Lily said with a grin.

"Oh ok. Look at the time I had better order dinner." Hermione exclaimed. With that she got up and left the room.

As soon as she was out of hearing range the group began to talk.

"Did you guys notice when we asked about why she left, she changed the subject?" Tonks asked.

"Yea wonder why." Charlie said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Lily said standing up.

In the kitchen with Hermione

"Thanks…. ok…. so it will be ready in 15 minutes…. Can I get it delivered...? Thanks….. Goodbye. Hermione said hanging up the phone.

(A/N- people's thoughts will be in and italics.)

_How do I tell everyone that Angie had a prophecy written about her and that only Dumbledore knew where we were? I'm so confused. _Hermione thought.

_How will I tell Harry he has a daugh-_ Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Lily entering the kitchen.

"Hermione. We need to talk. Why did you leave. Please tell me. I'm worried about you." Lily said

"Well Lily you see, when I found out that I was pregnant with Angie, Dumbledore came and told me that Sybil Trelawny had created a prophecy about Angie." Hermione said.

Lily gasped.

"Yea, well I was afraid so I left." Hermione concluded.

"What did the prophecy say?" Lily asked

"It said:

_**The one born to the chosen one**_

_**The only girl of three**_

_**Will have the power to defeat a new**_

_**Dark lord rising.**_

_**This one will be stronger than the last**_

_**But the girl will know of one thing**_

_**The dark lord knows not.**_

_**Her heart will be broken then healed**_

_**But by someone unexpected. Someone**_

_**Who is a brother to her, who has always **_

_**Been there for her.**_

_**If she is to die, the world will be covered**_

_**In evil and darkness.**_

_**She must not fail!**_

"Oh My God!" Lily exclaimed

"I know I was frightened. I thought that if I stayed away from those I considered family maybe the prophecy wouldn't happen." Hermione said.

'DING DONG'

"That must be dinner." Hermione said.

"I ordered you guys stuff to." Hermione continued.

"Thanks I'll get everyone into the kitchen." Lily said

"Thanks. Oh and Lily, Thanks for the talk. It really helped." Hermione said.

Lily smiled and they both stood up and left the kitchen.

1 HOUR LATER

"YUM! Hermione that tasted really good. That is the first time I have ever had Chin-ese but it tasted amazing." Sirius said.

"Yea." James agreed.

"Thanks. I didn't make it. Credit goes to Mr Lee's Chinese Restaurant down the road." Hermione said grinning.

"Mum, I'm gunna go over to Acacia's place. Is that ok?" Angie asked.

"Whose going to be there?" Hermione asked.

"Sierra, Autumn, Trinity, Destiny, Shelby, Aaliyah, Paige, Faith Savannah, Austin, Evan Sean, Ian, Nathan, Hunter, Caleb, Jackson, Dylan, Justin and Jonathon." Angie said.

"Ok sure but be home by 11. No later. Have fun." Hermione said.

"I will. Bye everyone. See ya later." Angie said pulling on a jacket and leaving the house.

"Ok my granddaughter seems like a very SOCIAL person. Tell me about her personality." James said emphasizing the social.

"Well she is a mix. She is brave, kind caring and mischievous. But she can also be headstrong arrogant and stubborn." Hermione said.

"Those traits remind me of both Harry and James." Lily said with a smile.

"Hey. I'm not stubborn!" James exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly a phone started ringing. "Oh that's mine. Hold on." Lily said.

She pulled out her phone and grimaced when she saw the display

"Hello Gabriella." Lily said

Everyone else but Hermione grimaced.

"LILY! Where are you all? The rehearsal dinner is in 10 minutes and you aren't here. I will not have my wedding ruined!" a voice shrieked down the phone.

"Ok. Look we won't be able to make it. Sorry." Lily said faking sadness.

"WHAT!! YOU WILL ALL BE HERE. I HAVE PUT TO MUCH TIME AND EFFORT INTO THIS WEDD…."

The voice was cut of by Lily hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

Everyone looked at each other before Ginny finally spoke:  
"That Hermione was………"

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

DEEP IN MY SOUL- CHAPTER 2

**DEEP IN MY SOUL- CHAPTER 2**

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own it and I never will (unfortunately).

**Last Chapter**

"_Who was that?" Hermione asked._

_Everone looked at each other before Ginny finally spoke:  
"That Hermione was………"_

--

"Hermione that was Gabriella Marie Smith." Ginny said with an extra grimace.

"Ok. Got that. Who is she and who's wedding is it?" Hermione asked.

"Gabriella is an Auror that works with James, Sirius, Kingsley, Ron, Harry and Draco and it is her wedding." Lily said.

"I understand. But she obviously can't be marrying herself so who is she marrying? Hermione asked.

Everyone in the room mumbled an answer under their breath.

"Well who is it?" Hermione said getting a little impatient.

"Ok Herms don't freak out," Sirius said letting out a long sigh/breath before he continued "She is Harry's fiancée."

"Oh. Well why would I freak out at that? And don't call me Herms!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well Harry is the father of your children and well, you, you still love him don't you?"

"Well yes of course I still love him, but if he is happy with Gabriella then I wouldn't want to ruin his happiness." Hermione said, disappointment etched onto her expression.

"'Ermione, zat is just ze zing. 'Arry is not 'appy with Gabriella. 'E loved you when you left and 'e still does." Fleur said

"Fleur's right Mione. For about 6 months after you left, Harry was always on edge. Everytime the door opened at Headquarters Harry would be standing there in the foyer, ready to welcome you home with open arms. He always thought it was you. The first words the twins spoke was about a month after you left. It was 'mama'. That made Harry think of you. As the boys grew he was always saying to us that they had your hair colour and eye colour. When James and Sirius first asked about their mother, Harry launched into a two hour long discussion about you. From then on all the kids especially James and Sirius were insisting stories about you and your time at Hogwarts. And just recently when Harry and Gabriella got engaged, Gabriella told the boys to call her mum. They point blank refused and said to Gabriella "You will never be our real mum, even if you marry dad." You could tell under Harry's hard glares at the boys he was swelling with pride. From when he proposed to Gabriella until that moment, we all thought that Harry was over you but I guess we were all wrong. Harry still loves you and he always will." Draco said

Everyone nodded.

"Hermione, I am curious. Have you dated anyone since you left?" Charlie asked

"Well actually, yes I have." Hermione replied.

"Who?" Remus said "OW!" Remus exclaimed as Tonks had just hit him.

"REMUS! That's none of your business." Tonks said.

"Tonks it's ok. I dated a man I worked with at St. Paul's' named Alan. We dated for about one year. He was transferred to St. Mungos. We decided that we couldn't keep up a long distance relationship so we broke up. We are still really good friends though." Hermione said.

"What about Angie. Is she in a relationship?" Ginny asked with a smirk at the look of protection that came over the guys faces as she said this.

_I can't believe it. They have known Angie for about three hours and they are already getting their over-protective looks ready. Poor Angie. I know what it was like! Ginny thought._

"Well at the moment no. She says it will be a while before she gets a new boyfriend." Hermione said also smirking at the look on the guys faces.

"Why is that?" Lily asked Hermione.

"Her last boyfriend Jake moved overseas to Australia. She was devastated. They had been dating for 2 years." Hermione said.

"Mione, do you think that this little incident has to do with the you-know-what?" Lily asked referring to the prophecy.

"No it doesn't. I checked it out." Hermione said.

"Ok." Lily said.

"Umm Lily," James started.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"What is the you-know-what?" James asked.

"That's not my place to tell. It's Hermione's." Lily said.

"Ok. So Mione you got any plans of coming back?" James asked.

"I don't know. I have to talk to Angie about it, but I do really want to come back."" Hermione said with a longing sigh.

"WAIT A MINUTE HERMIONE!" Lily shouted, startling everyone. "You said you checked with someone about the you-know-what but no-one has had any contact with you for fifteen years so how could you have known it wouldn't affect it?"

"Well umm you see..." Hermione stuttered.

"Yes." Lily said with a stern glare.

"Well the only person that knew where I was, was Dumbledore. He was our secret keeper." Hermione said.

"OH MY GOD! That lying, scheming old man. How dare he lie to us? We all thought you were dead. I'll kill him with my bare hands when I get back!" Lily shouted.

"Lily, I asked him not to tell anyone so that I could make sure Angie and everyone else was safe. Don't be mad at him." Hermione said defending her mentor.

"Oh ok. I'm still going to have a few words with him." Lily said.

Everyone was looking on bemused at the site before them when they heard the door open and Angie was heard saying "Bye Sean, Bye Faith. Sean I'll see you at 10:00 for our shopping date."

"Bye girl. See ya then." A boy everyone assumed to be Sean said.

The door closed and Angie entered the lounge room.

"Hey everyone." Angie said

"Hi" came the reply.

"Alright. How much money do you need for your shopping trip tomorrow?" Hermione said pulling out her wallet.

"Mum. You know me to well!" Angie said with a smile.

"No, I just know that when you and Sean go out shopping together, I always get a phone call and get asked to bring you more money." Hermione said with a laughing tone and a smirk.

"Well you see mum, I am getting Sean ready for this big date he has and well he said that he would help me update my wardrobe." Angie said in an 'I'm so innocent' voice.

"Ok. That doesn't answer my question about how much you will need." Hermione said.

"How about you take my credit card. BUT DON'T max it out! If you do there will be hell to pay!" Hermione said.

"Ok. Thanks mum. I love you." Angie said giving Hermione a hug.

"Love you to babe. Now go and get ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Hermione said looking lovingly at her daughter.

"Ok. I'll be back down soon." Angie said before walking off.

Hermione watched as her daughter left the room. Looking at Angie made Hermione think about Harry.

_I can't believe that my baby girl is grown up. It seems like yesterday that she was in nappies, now she is wearing make-up and dating. Where have the years gone? And Harry doesn't even know he produced such a great kid. How and when do I tell him? _Hermione thought

Hermione was brought back from her thoughts by Ginny answering her unspoken question.

"Hey Hermione, you said you wanted to come back right, well what if you came back on the wedding day, crashed the wedding and told Harry everything?" Ginny answered getting excited.

"GINNY! How could you even suggest such a thing? I would never ruin Harry's wedding. And anyway, I can't crash a wedding, I don't have the guts." Hermione said.

"Why couldn't you crash the wedding? Harry would probably be grateful and as for the actual crashing, why don't you get Angie to do it?" James suggested.

"Get me to do what?" Angie said walking back into the room in her Eeyore pyjamas.

"Nothing sweetie." Hermione said.

"Sure it was nothing. Let me guess. You guys want me to crash a party of some sorts?" Angie guessed with a smirk.

"How did you guess?" Sirius asked faking surprised.

"Dunno. Just the way mum said nothing. So what sort of party is it?" Angie asked sitting down.

The group proceeded to tell Angie about the wedding and how they wanted it done.

"Sounds like fun. Mum can I do it please? This woman sounds like a cow." Angie said with an angelic smile.

"Well alright. But, be warned. You are walking into a tent full of wizards who would probably hurt you if you're not careful." Hermione said secretly proud that her daughter was about to do this.

"YES!!" Everyone shouted.

"Angie could you quickly feed Bella please?" Hermione said. At the mention of food, Bella, who had been sleeping at Hermione's feet woke up and started to prance around.

"Sure mum, be right back." Angie said.

Five minutes Angie was back.

"Well I'm going to bed goodnight." Angie said.

"Wait baby, I have to tell you something. You might want to sit down." Hermione said.

"Ok. What is it mum?" Angie said

"Well you see Angie, These people here, these are your family. Lily and James Potter are your Grandparents, Sirius is your father's godfather and Remus was like his second godfather. Tonks is Remus' wife and she was like a sister to me. Draco, Bill, Charlie and Fleur are like your aunts and uncles. Ron and Ginny were like my brother and sister. So yea, this is my family as well as yours." Hermione explained.

"Oh. Ok mum. That sure explains a lot. Like why I feel a connection to all of them and why we all get along well. If you think I'm mad at you, don't worry, I'm not." Angie said.

"Also Angie. The wedding you're being asked to ruin, is the wedding of Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"Ok. Cool. I get to meet someone famous. But wait a minute, what is your last name?" Angie said looking at James and Lily.

"Potter." The two said in unison.

"WHOA! So that means that my name is actually Angela Lily Rose POTTER?"

Angie asked.

"Yes sweetie you are the daughter of Harry Potter." Hermione said waiting for the explosion.

"Cool! Wait till the guys hear this!" Angie said with an ear-to-ear grin.

Everyone laughed.

"So you don't mind that I kept it from you?" Hermione asked, uncertainty lacing her tone.

"Of course not mum. Do I get to meet him soon? Do I have any siblings?" Angie asked, her excitement getting the better of her.

"Yes you will meet him and yes you have siblings. Two older brothers. I have to ask you something? Would you mind moving back to where I used to live so that I could see my 'family' again? You would get to meet your brothers, the rest of the Weasley's, the rest of the Lupins and your father to." Hermione asked.

"Sure mum. When do we leave?" Angie asked.

"Whenever you're ready. How about we leave as soon as you get home from your shopping trip tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, I have to get Sean ready for his date, how about the day after tomorrow? His date is tomorrow night." Angie said.

"Ok. Hey Lily when is the wedding?" Hermione asked

"Umm it is on the 28th. So you will get there, on the 26th so you will need a place to stay for two days because neither of you can be seen until the 28th." Lily pondered.

"They can stay in the small cottage that I own until the 28th." Sirius said.

"You have a cottage?" Hermione asked

"Yea I lived there until I got lonely then I moved in with Lily and James." Sirius said. "It is a good way to mooch dinner. You know I'm a terrible cook."

Everyone laughed.

"Well mum, I'm gunna go to bed. Do you want me to set up the guest rooms?" Angie asked standing up.

"Yes please. Put James, Sirius and Lily in one room, Remus and Tonks in the next room, put Draco and Ginny in another room, Bill and Fleur in the next and then put Ron and Charlie in the room next to you." Hermione said.

"Ok. I'll go and label the doors. Goodnight mum, goodnight grandma, grandpa, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Auntie Tonks, Auntie Ginny, Auntie Fleur, Uncle Draco, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Ron." Angie said with a smile at the names she was calling them. She picked Bella up and left the room.

"Goodnight." Everyone said with a smile on their faces.

"I love having a granddaughter, I can finally get her all dressed up and ready for dates and stuff." Lily said with a smile.

"Well I think we should go to bed. We've all had a big day and tomorrow will probably be just as big." Ginny said getting up.

They all agreed. Hermione turned off the lights; the guests transfigured their clothes into pyjamas and all got into bed.

All was well…. For now anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as usual… don't own it never will. A/N- This is only a filler chapter, more action to come. Please r/r

The next morning everyone was awoken to the smell of bacon eggs and pancakes. The group walked down the stairs one-by-one to the kitchen where they saw plates of bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages, toast and glasses of orange juice and milk and cups of tea and coffee.

"Morning everyone. Breakfast is ready." Hermione said.

"Mione, this looks amazing." Ron said taking his seat. "Well it's not a Mrs Weasley breakfast but hope you enjoy. Well go on dig in." Hermione said taking her seat.

The boys didn't need telling twice. They started grabbing everything in their reach. The women took things at a more leisurely pace.

"Where's Angie?" Lily asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Oh she has already left for her shopping trip with Sean" Hermione said nonchalantly.

"But, I thought she wasn't going until 10:00." Ginny said.

"Umm, Gin, it's 11:30. She left over an hour ago." Hermione said.

"Really?" Remus said. Hermione nodded "That would have to have been the best sleep I have had in a long time."

Everyone agreed with him.

"So who is Sean? Does he like her? Does she like him?" Ron questioned Hermione.

That look of protectiveness overcame their faces again.

"No Sean is her best-friend and he is gay." Hermione said.

"Oh ok then. No wonder he is helping her update her wardrobe, no straight guy would do that." Draco said.

"Yea. So what do you guys want to do today?" Hermione asked standing up and putting her dirty dish into the sink where she would wash it up later.

"Dunno, maybe help you pack?" Sirius answered for the group as he finished his third helping of breakfast.

"Sirius, it will take a flick of my wand to pack everything and Angie would kill me if I packed her stuff without her permission," Hermione said with a laugh "And anyway, with her and Sean going shopping, there will be so much more stuff to pack."

"Oh yea. Hermione, is Angie a girly-girl or a tomboy or a mix?" Sirius asked.

"Angie is a mix. She likes the occasional bit of make-up but most of her friends are guys, she plays Quidditch with no worries about getting hurt or breaking a nail and she can flog all the guys at video games. She says the reason most of her friends are guys is because guys don't gossip or back-stab, they solve problems face-to-face." Hermione said

"How many times has she been hurt playing Quidditch? Wonder if she is as bad as the others." Lily said.

"Put it this way Lily, the hospital have nearly designated her her own room. She has broken both legs, both arms, both wrists, 4 ribs and she has fractured 3 ribs.

She has also broken her nose 5 times, been concussed 3 times and she has fallen off her broom more times then I am willing to count." Hermione said.

"Ok then, she would have to probably be as bad as all of them, maybe worse." Remus said with a grin.

In a teasing voice, Sirius said "And you told us she was a girly-girl."

"She is but her tomboy side overrules. The extent of her girlyness is wearing make-up, a dress and heels and a skirt with her school uniform. She doesn't gossip, she doesn't wear many skirts, she HATES the colour pink and she doesn't like girly romance novels or movies." Hermione said. "Her favourite colours are black, blue, green and purple. Her favourite clothes are a Quidditch jersey and jeans. Most of the time she goes shopping she will buy jeans, shoes, cd's, DVD's, and video games."

"Oh ok." Sirius said.

"So do you guys wanna do anything special today?" Hermione asked.

"How about you show us around the area where Angie grew up?" Ginny said.

For the next few hours, Hermione lead everyone around the area that Angie grew up in. She showed them her school, the park where she played as a little kid, the pool where she took swimming lessons and her favourite restaurant.

When they got back they collapsed onto the lounges and relaxed.

About half an hour later the front door opened. Everyone heard "No Way. Oh My God!" "Yes Way!" Then loud laughter was heard.

"Angie's obviously back with Sean." Hermione said.

A young man walked in piggy-backing Angie. He was carrying all Angie's shopping.

"Ok here we are, down boy." Angie said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. Here we are and please take all this shopping off me." The boy said.

"Sorry darling." Was Angie's reply.

The two turned and saw everyone looking at them. It was as if a light bulb went off in Angie's head as she suddenly went "Oh sorry everyone. This is Sean, Sean this is my family."

Sean was about 6'1. He had brown hair and eyes as blue as crystal. He was tanned and he was well built. He obviously worked out.

"Hi. So you are Angie's long lost family that she has told me so much about all day?" Sean asked.

"Yep we are. Are you Angie's best friend?" Lily asked

"Yea we have been best friends since we were about three. We became friends during pre-school." Sean said.

"Aww how sweet." Tonks said.

"So Hermione, have you got any of your famous caramel slice that I have been dying all day for?" Sean said with a huge grin towards Hermione.

"You pig. You just ate Maccas, 4 sushi rolls, 3 donuts, I bar of chocolate AND a large Cold Rock Cookies and Cream Ice-cream with Gummi Bears, Smarties and Violet Crumble mixed through. How do you remain thin?" Angie exclaimed.

"Darling, its called metabolism. I work out. And you little missy, don't criticise me about what I ate, you just ate the same as me." Sean shot back before walking up to her and gently flicking her nose.

"Alright you two calm down. Sean the slice is on the third shelf in the fridge, Angie give me back my credit card." Hermione said playing peacemaker.

Sean walked into the kitchen, not before giving Angie's nose another flick. Angie bent down and began rifling through her shopping to find her bag. Once she found it, she opened it up, pulled out her wallet and got out the card.

"Here you go mum. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare Mr. Gay in there for his date." Angie said picking up her shopping, walking into the kitchen and exiting the kitchen dragging Sean by the back of the shirt.

After wiping the tears of laughter from their eyes, Fleur said "She certainly 'as character."

"Yea guess who that comes from." Hermione said.

3 HOURS LATER

"Mum, guess what I just found?" Angie called from her room.

"What?" Hermione called from a room across the hall.

"I found my fave sunnies that I have been looking for for six months." Angie said.

"Well if you cleaned your room properly once in a while, it wouldn't take six moths to find things." Hermione said with a sigh.

Downstairs everyone could hear the conversation and it sent them into hysterics.

"Five guesses who that reminds you of." Remus said through his laughter.

"James, Sirius, Harry, James J.R and Sirius J.R definitely." Lily said.

"Ok mum, wand time." Angie yelled.

A click was heard as Angie's and Hermione's belongings were sent to Sirius' cottage.

Hermione walked down the stairs, followed soon after by Angie. When they reached the lounge room, they both slumped into chairs.

"Ok are you both ready?" Sirius asked them.

"Yes." was the reply.

"Ok Hermione, take a hold of James' arm, Angie take hold of mine" Sirius said standing up.

They did as they were told. "Take on last look at your old home." Lily said.

"WAIT! Bella come here girl." Angie called.

Bella came running. Angie picked her up and looked around, taking in every nook and cranny of her old home.

"Ok ready." Angie said, once again taking Sirius's arm.

"Ok let's go." Sirius said.

With a pop the group of 13 were gone. It was time to start a new life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- Do I have to repeat myself?**_

_Dear Diary; _

_Well we have been here for one day. Sirius' cottage is pretty cool. The wedding is tomorrow. I'm a bit nervous about it but it will be fun. I can't wait to meet my dad and my brothers. That is another thing I am nervous about, What if they don't like me? We if we don't get along? What if we are nothing alike? Ok time to stop worrying, from what I have been told, we are alike._

_Gotta go down for lunch, I'm hungry._

_Angie._

Angie closed up her diary and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey mum. What's for lunch?" Angie asked. "Whatever you can make out of the cupboards and fridge." Hermione said taking a bite out of the sandwich se was eating.

For Angie the rest of the day was spent planning how she was going to crash the wedding.

_ Should I not let the wedding start? Should I wait until the minister says "If anyone has any objection to this union speak now or forever hold your piece?" Yea that's what I'll do. _Angie thought, writing it down. _ Now how do I make it go with a bang? _

Meanwhile Hermione's day was filled with thoughts about how to tell Harry about Angie.

_ I should just tell him. Yea that would go down great "Hey Harry I'm back. Oh yea the reason I left was because I was pregnant with our daughter." Good work Hermione_

Hermione put her head in her hands and mumbled to herself, "Who am I kidding; he'll never want me back."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said from the doorway.

Hermione jumped, looked up and saw Remus standing in the doorway.

"Shouldn't you be at the Burrow helping?" Hermione questioned him.

"No. I couldn't stand the yelling there. That and Gabriella is annoying the hell out of me." Remus said sitting next to her on the lounge.

At the Burrow 10 minutes earlier

"Ginny, where are the place settings?" Molly Weasley yelled to her only daughter.

"On the table mum." Ginny said hanging up the dress she would be wearing for the wedding. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off because the wedding was tomorrow.

And where was the bride-to-be? The one who should be running around most, frantic that things weren't perfect. Well let's take a look.

"I NEED ATTENTION!!" Gabriella yelled.

Yep there was Gabriella, sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the TV.

"Get off you ass and help Gabriella!" Tonks yelled.

Gabriella glared at Tonks and continued watching TV.

Remus couldn't take it any longer he stood up and apparated to see Hermione.

With Remus and Hermione

"So what were you think about?" Remus asked Hermione.

"Just thinking about how hard it's going to be to tell Harry about Angie. I mean, I show up after 15 years, crash his wedding and tell him he has a daughter. Put yourself in my shoes Remus." Hermione said sighing.

"Just tell him Hermione. Explain the situation to him and I'm sure you'll understand." Remus said comfortingly.

"Remus that would be great if only Harry didn't have temper. You know he is going to freak out." Hermione said.

"Just think about it. The words will come easy when the time is right." Remus said standing up. He placed a kiss on her head and apparated back to the Burrow.

Hermione was left to her thoughts. She looked up at the clock and saw the time was 11:15pm. _ Better go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. _

Hermione walked up to Angie's room and found her asleep at her desk. _ Just like me before NEWTs and just like Harry after a Quidditch match _Hermione thought.

Hermione levitated her daughter over to her bed, pulled back the covers and placed her in the bed. She pulled the covers up and gave Angie a kiss on the forehead. She whispered "Goodnight my darling. I can't wait for you to meet my family."

She turned off the light and went to bed herself.

The Next Day- WEDDING DAY

Angie woke up at 7:30am. She looked over at the calendar on her wall and saw what day it was. _Oh My God! It's the wedding today_.

She raced downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. She began eating at the speed of light (or so Hermione thought).

"Angie calm down!" Hermione exclaimed.

Angie stopped shoveling food down her throat only because she was finished. "Gotta go get ready." Angie said before running out of the room.

_Harry, that bloody well is your daughter. _Hermione thought before also leaving the room.

THE WEDDING

Everything was set up. It was beautiful. The seats all had pink ribbons on them, there was and archway covered in pink roses and a pink carpeted runway.

Everyone was seated. Mrs. Weasley had the tissues out ready as did Mrs. Smith. Everyone was excited but none as more as those who knew what was going to happen.

At the end of the runway in front of the minister was Harry. He was in a black suit with a pink tie. His groomsmen were James and Sirius (Jr), Nick and Damien. Ron was his best man.

Suddenly the bridal march began playing. Everyone stood and looked down the aisle. The flower girls, Serena and Stacey were throwing pink flower petals, the ring bearer and the Paige boy, Mark and Lewis, were walking behind the girls.

Then the bridesmaids came. First was Ginny followed by Tonks. After Tonks were two of Gabriella's friends Anna and Sophia and finally her maid of honor, her sister Louise. Each dress was light pink except for Louise as she was the maid-of-honor. Her dress was dark pink.

Than Gabriella came down the aisle. Her father was walking her down the aisle. He was a very bid man (picture Vernon Dursley without the mustache.)

He walked Gabriella up to Harry, kissed her on the cheek; shook Harry's hand then placed Gabby's hand in Harry's and sat next to his wife.

The minister then said "Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Harry and Gabriella. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives. Should anyone object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone who knew what was going to happen grinned with excitement. Just as the minister was about to continue, everyone heard loud music playing. It was "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado. Everyone turned and saw a young girl standing in the archway. She smiled and said "I Object."

Everyone gasped as she made her way up the aisle. Angie stopped when she reached Lily, James and Sirius. She smiled and high-fived them. Everyone looked at the four of them in shock.

The minister, who was the first to regain the power of speech, said "What is the basis for your objection?"

Angie smirked and said "This woman is a no good rotten skank," Everyone gasped again "She doesn't love D—Harry. All she wants is his fame and fortune." Almost slipping up and calling him dad.

Gabby's father stood up and said "Now see here little missy"

"Hey you, blubber ass, sit down! No one asked your opinion and don't call me little missy, I'm not five you overgrown piece of whale meat." Angie said to Mr. Smith.

He sat down stunned. That was too much for Harry's groomsmen and everyone that knew who she was. They all burst into hysterics. She had said what was on all their minds. "Bravo!" The Potter twins yelled

"Thank-You, thank-you" Angie said bowing "I'll be here all week."

While all this was happening Gabriella was thinking _how did this little brat know I only was after his money and fame? I'll have to get rid of her. _

Gabriella pulled her wand out of her cleavage and pointed it at Angie. "How dare you ruin my wedding? You will pay" she screeched.

However as she was about to curse Angie, her wand went flying out of her hand. "What?" Gabby said looking at her hand.

"That would not be advisable Gabriella." A voice from behind the crowd said.

Everyone turned and gasped. There was Hermione Granger, wand out pointed at Gabby with Gabby's wand at her feet.

"Who are you?" Gabby demanded

"No-one in particular but you dare try and hurt MY DAUGHTER again and you will have to answer to me." Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

Hermione walked up the aisle and stood next to Angie.

"MUM!" James and Sirius yelled.

They ran to her and gave her a hug. She kissed them both on the head, pulled back and looked them over.

"Look at you two! So grown up and handsome just like your namesakes and your father." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, your making us blush." James and Sirius (Sr) said sarcastically.

"It's so good to have you back mum." The boys said.

"Hermione, is that really you?" Harry asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes Harry it is." Hermione replied. They gazed into each others eyes until the serenity was broken by Angie.

"Have I died and gone to hell?" She asked.

"No Hun, why do you think that?" Hermione asked looking at her daughter.

"Well mum, EVERYTHING HERE IS PINK!!" Angie yelled.

Everyone who knew Angie laughed but everyone else was gaping in shock.

"What?" Hermione said looking at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Uhh Hermione, she just called you mum." Fred and George said.

"Well if you had been listening not 5 minutes ago you would know that she is my daughter." Hermione said smirking.

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yep, she's my daughter." Hermione said.

"Does that mean she's mine to?" Harry asked.

Everyone who knew nodded.

"Hey wait a minute. Mum, Dad, Sirius, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Charlie, Draco why are you guys nodding? Did you guys know?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Well yea we did. That's why we didn't come to the rehearsal dinner." Lily said.

Before Harry could reply, Gabby said "Look great reunion and all but can we get on with the wedding?"

"No Gab we can't, the wedding is over. You never loved me only my fame and money. You were cruel to my sons and you were a bitch to my family. Get Lost." Harry said

"You are actually going to believe this brat?" Gabby said pointing to Angie

Harry nodded.

Gabby burst into tears, threw her ring on the ground and ran. Angie looked up at Hermione as she ran past. Hermione smirked and nodded and Angie sent a spell at Gabby's retreating back.

"Just a little something to remember me by!" Angie said over the laughs as she had just covered Gabby's dress in fish, fudge and eggs.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have died, neither would Dumbledore and I wouldn't have killed off Hedwig. God what did the owl do to her?**_

_**On with the story.**_

Later that afternoon everyone was sitting at the Burrow. The kids except Angie were in a bedroom, the adults and Angie were sitting at the kitchen table. Everything was quiet. The atmosphere was tense. Why? Well in the room above them, two doors down from the room the kids were in, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were having the fight to end all fights.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Harry screamed.

"HOW COULD I HARRY? I WASN'T THINKING OK?" Hermione countered.

"You mean for 15 years, I thought you were dead when really you were alive, well and raising OUR daughter?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, it's not that simple." Hermione said sitting in a chair.

"How Hermione, enlighten me. How was it not simple?" Harry yelled.

"BECAUSE THE DAY I LEFT WAS THE DAY I FOUND OUT THAT THERE WAS A PROPHECY WRITTEN ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER!" Hermione screeched lucky that there was a silencing charm around the room otherwise everyone would have heard.

"What?" Harry said shocked.

"That's right Harry, now if you'll excuse me." Hermione said standing up and leaving the room.

Hermione walked down the stairs to find her daughter telling everyone about her last Quidditch match. The one in which she broke her wrist, leg and nose.

"Come on Angie, we're leaving." Hermione said picking up her bag and looking at Angie.

"But mum" Angie began.

"No buts Angela Lily Rose Granger we are leaving now." Hermione said.

As Angie was about to press the matter she noticed that her mum had tears in her eyes.

"Mum are you ok?" Angie asked.

Hermione nodded at her only daughter.

"Ok then. Well bye everyone." Angie said standing up.

She caught Remus' eye and mouthed 'I'll find out what's wrong and tell you ok?'

Remus nodded at her just before Hermione apparated them back to the cottage.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry said coming down the stairs.

"Harry she is gone, She just left. What happened up there?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Damn. I wanted to apologise to her. I kinda yelled at her before letting her explain her side of the story." Harry said guilt etched into his features.

"How could you?" Lily yelled being the only one to know about the prophecy. She stood up, walked over to her son and slapped him up the side of the head.

"OW!" Harry exclaimed

"You deserved it." Lily said sitting down.

"Yes I did." Harry said solemnly.

At the cottage

"Mum, what happened?" Angie asked.

"Oh well, I told your father about why I left and he freaked out." Hermione said, tears threatening to spill.

Angie sat her mum on the lounge, got up and walked to the kitchen. She made her mum a cup of tea, placed it in front of her mum and pulled the throw rug of the arm of the lounge.

She wrapped the blanket around both of them and held her mum as she cried. It was what her mum did for her when Jake left and it always made her feel better.

Hermione soon fell asleep. Angie carefully laid her mum on the lounge and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Angie began to make her mums favourite meal. As she was doing so, she was thinking _maybe I can get her to tell me what's wrong over dinner. _

Back at the Burrow

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT 14, NEARLY 15 YEARS YOU WERE SEARCHING FOR HER BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Harry yelled

"HARRY YOU WERE TO BUSY WITH THAT SKANK GABBY!" Ginny yelled back.

"I STILL LOVED HER!" He replied

"WELL WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT UNTIL AFTER YOU PROPOSED. YOU ACTED LIKE YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER ANYMORE!" Ginny screeched, living up to the Weasley temper.

"SHE IS THE MOTHER OF MY KIDS; OF COURSE I STILL LOVED HER!" Harry replied, his temper getting the better of him as well.

As Ginny opened her mouth to reply someone else yelled,

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Weasley shaking with fury and closing her mouth.

"That is enough. You both have children upstairs who are probably right now wondering what the hell is going on. You are so lucky they couldn't here this argument." Mrs. Weasley said calming down.

Little did they know, the kids had heard every single word.

Upstairs with the kids

"Damn. The argument was just getting good!" Kyle said.

Everyone laughed except the really young kids.

"Dami, why was mummy yelling at Uncle Harry?" Alexis asked.

"Don't worry honey, it doesn't matter now." Damien said looking at his little sister in his lap.

"Where is Aunty Gabby?" Stacey asked her older brother, Darien.

"She has gone home." He said.

"Is she coming back? Is she Uncle Harry's wife yet?" Stacey asked.

"No little one she isn't." Mina said.

"Oh. YAY!!" Stacey cried.

Everyone laughed at how cute she was.

"Hey James, Sirius, how are you guys holding up?" Victoria asked, as the twins had been abnormally quiet.

"Oh, we're ok. It was good to know she is ok. But now we are more worried about Angie. I mean now suddenly out of the blue we have a little sister to take care of." James said.

"Yea we don't know what to do. I mean we have only had each other and dad. All guys, what if we hurt her or something. It's so confusing." Sirius said.

"Hey don't worry, you'll be great older brothers. Look how good you guys are with Lexi, Ethan, Chris, Stacey, Mark, Joan, Serena, Freya and Megan. You guys are naturals. And anyway she won't just have 2 older brothers, she will have 8 older brothers and 5 older sisters. So don't worry, we will help you." Ben said.

Everyone nodded and said "yea we will help you."

"Thanks guys." The twins said.

"Ok time to stop worrying. Lets try and hear some more." Luke said. Everyone except the very little kids, who went back to playing on the floor, grabbed an Extendable Ear and listened.

At the Cottage

"Mum dinner is ready."

Angie had set the table and served dinner onto two plates. One for her and one for her mum.

"Mum?"

Angie walked out of the dining room and into the lounge room. She saw her mum was still asleep on the lounge.

Angie bent down to wake her up. She looked at her and gasped. Without a second thought she flooed to the Burrow.

At the Burrow

"Harry sit—Angie what are you doing here?" Remus asked when he saw her standing in the doorway.

He looked her over and noticed she was shaking, panting and sweating. He noticed she was having trouble standing.

He raced over to her.

"What happened?" Lily asked worried about the state her granddaughter was in.

"Mum gasp isn't gasp breathing." Was all she said before she fainted into Remus' arms.

**(I was going to end it here but why torture you anymore? See I can be nice.)**

"OH MY GOD!! HERMIONE!" Lily yelled before she apparated with James and Sirius to the cottage.

"Enervate. Angie what happened?" Remus said.

Angie's eyes slowly fluttered open and as soon as she saw Remus she burst into tears.

"Angie what happened?" Tonks said gently.

"I sob made dinner. sob. I went out sob to wake her up and… and… she wasn't answering when I called sob sob and looked and noticed she wasn't breathing." Angie said as a new wave of tears hit her.

"Oh my god. DARIEN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Tonks shouted to her eldest son.

Thundering footsteps were heard as Darien came running.

"What's up mu—oh shit what happened?" Darien asked when he saw Angie holding onto his father.

"Listen to me, calm her down, and look after her ok? We will be at the hospital." Tonks said.

"What happened?" He asked again, his eyes still on Angie.

"I'll tell you later." Remus said.

Just then Lily, James and Sirius apparated back. Sirius was holding Hermione. She was pale, her lips were blue and her skin was clammy.

"MUM!" Angie yelled and ran to her.

"We have to get to St. Mungos NOW!" James said.

"Darien, I have to apparate away but I can't have Angie come with us." Sirius said looking at Angie with pity.

Darien walked over to Angie and held her around her stomach, gently pulling her away. "NO, NO MUM! LET ME GO!" Angie screamed.

Sirius disapparated. Everyone followed him except Remus.

"Darien, take care of her. Tell Ben and Kyle they are in charge and get Victoria and Mina to make dinner for everyone. We will be home as soon as possible." Remus said before disapparating.

Angie was still crying and screaming. Darien looked down at the young girl in his arms. His heart was breaking. Just a few hours ago this young girl was waltzing down a wedding aisle without a care in the world about to crash a wedding, now here she was in his arms screaming.

"Hey, sweetie calm down." Darien said as he slid down the wall. Angie was sitting in his lap still crying. He was whispering to her that everything would be ok and stroking her hair.

"OI! Everyone, come downstairs NOW!" Darien yelled as loud as he could considering he couldn't get up.

Everyone ran down the stairs and stopped short at the sight before them.

"Oh my god. What happened to her?" Victoria said slowly approaching the pair.

"Honestly, I don't know. Mum called me down here as you know and she was holding onto dad crying and screaming." Darien said looking at the young girl in his arms.

James and Sirius sat down on either side of their friend and looked at their sister.

Sirius gently rubbed her leg as James rubbed her back. The sight of a girl who appeared so strong a few hours ago screaming and crying in the arms of their friend scared them, especially since this was their sister.

" I was also told that Ben and Kyle are in charge and that Victoria and Mina need to make dinner for everyone." Darien said.

"Ok." The four in question said.

"Everyone else, why don't you go outside and play until dinner is ready." Darien said.

Everyone left to go and play. James and Sirius looked at their sister, then at Darien.

"It's ok, you two can go, she has calmed down a bit now and she is in good hands." Victoria said also looking at the pair.

James and Sirius stood up, silently vowing that they would kill whoever hurt their sister in this way now and if anyone hurt her in this way again, they had better watch out.

After the twins left, Victoria turned back to Darien and Angie. Angie was taking deep breaths. This indicated to them that she was asleep. Darien looked up and caught Victoria's eye. He looked down at Angie and saw she was asleep.

"Hey Kyle come here a minute." Darien said.

"What's up?" Kyle asked walking over.

"Can you gently take her out of my arms so I can stand up?" Darien asked.

Kyle bent down and carefully lifted Angie out of Darien's lap. She started to get a little bit restless small tears began to flow. Darien stood up, stretched and quickly took Angie from Kyle at the sight of tears. As soon as she was back in Darien's arms, she calmed down again.

"I'll go and put her to bed. I'll wake her up for dinner." Darien said as he walked out of the room.

Victoria and Kyle shared a glance both thinking the same thing _does Darien like Angie? _

"I'll ask him later." Kyle said quietly to Victoria looking at Darien's retreating back.

Darien carefully walked up the stairs into one of the spare bedrooms. He placed Angie on it. He looked at her sleeping form. There were tear tracks down her face where she had been crying, her hair was ruffled from the struggle she had put up.

_ Merlin she looks beautiful. _ He thought. His eyes widened. "Did I really just think that?" Darien whispered to himself. He bent down and gave Angie a kiss on the forehead. A little spark went off as he kissed her head.

His eyes widened in shock. He just knew it.

He was in love with Angela Lily Rose Potter.

He took one last look at the sleeping girl before walking out of the room gently closing the door behind him.

He started walking down the hall before he was pulled into a room.

"What the hell?" He said. He looked up at the smirking faces of Ben and Kyle Weasley.

"Ok. What did you guys do that for?" Darien said genuinely confused.

"You like her, don't you?" Ben said.

"Who?" Darien said, if anything these two were confusing him.

"Angie. Duh!" Kyle said

"No. I only new about her 4 hours ago and 20 minutes ago she was screaming in my arms." Darien said hiding his true feelings.

"Whatever. 20 minutes is all it may take to fall in love." Kyle said wisely.

"That was really wise Kyle, who told you it?" Darien said with a smirk.

"HEY!! No-one told me that, I'll have you know, that was written on a box 'Fairy-O's, the cereal that fairies eat!' Freya and Megan love it." Kyle said quoting the add for the cereal.

That sent Ben and Darien into hysterics that he knew what the add was.

"Ok shut up. So Darien, truthfully, do you like Angie?" Kyle said

"Ok I do. I don't understand it. I mean I was putting her on the bed when I realised how beautiful she really was. I don't know I only just met her, I'm so confused." Darien said sitting on the bed.

"Hey it's ok. We won't tell anyone but honestly, I think that you and her would make a good couple." Ben said.

"Thanks. Lets go down and play some Quidditch." Darien said standing up.

The three boys left the room and walked down the stairs.

Darien walked out the back and grabbed three brooms and handed one to Ben. As Kyle walked through the kitchen he caught Victoria's eye. She was talking to Mina and Maddie. He nodded and then continued outside to play Quidditch. Rachel smiled and went back to talking.

About 45 minutes Victoria called out that dinner was ready. The kids all went back inside and washed up for dinner. Darien walked up to the room he put Angie in and quietly walked in. He saw her beginning to stir.

He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her "hey" he whispered.

"Hi" came her quiet reply.

"Dinner is ready in case you were hungry." Darien said

"Thanks. I'm a little bit hungry." Angie said getting up.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for before to." She whispered to him.

He looked at her and smiled, she blushed a bit.

The two walked out of the room and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"About time. I'm starving" the twins said together.

Everyone started laughing. To Darien, Angie's laugh was like a sweet melody.

"Ok Angie, you are sitting next to Stacey and Serena and Darien you know where you are sitting." Victoria said.

The two took their seats and dinner began.

"Your pretty. What's your name?" Serena said to Angie.

Angie looked down at the little girl sitting next to her. She had big blue eyes and black hair. "Thanks. Your pretty too. My name's Angie, what's yours?" Angie asked Serena.

"My name is Serena Akira Weasley." Serena said proudly.

Angie grinned down at the little girl. "That's a pretty name."

"Fanks." Serena said. "What's your full name?"

Angie looked up at the table and smiled. "My full name is Angela Lily Rose."

"Really? My middle name is Rose to." Stacey said looking up at the big girl in awe. A big girl had the same name as her.

"Yea. Your Stacey aren't you?" Angie asked.

"Yep Stacey Artemis Rose Lupin." She said with a grin.

Angie laughed at the forwardness of the two girls and went back to eating her dinner.

"So Angie, tell us about yourself. I mean you are our sister and as close as a cousin to these guys." James said pointing at everyone.

"Well, I play Quidditch, I have mostly guy friends, I HATE pink as you could probably tell, I like purple, green and black, I have been told I'm smart, I love playing pranks, I almost got myself expelled last year because of it, according to mum, sometimes I am headstrong stubborn and arrogant. I have to agree with her though. That's about it." Angie said

"What position do you play in Quidditch?" Darien asked.

"I play seeker." Angie said.

"Sis, how many times have you been injured playing Quidditch?" James asked.

"Well according to mum, she may as well get a room at the hospital just for me. I have broken both legs, both arms, both wrists, broken 4 ribs and fractured, broken my nose 5 times, been concussed three times and I have fallen off my broom at least 25 times." Angie concluded.

Everyone gaped at her in shock.

"What?" Angie asked.

"You need to be put in a rubber room where you can't hurt yourself." Nick said.

Everyone laughed.

After dinner they played some games, talked a bit more and then all went to their rooms for bed.

The little ones were asleep so they were put into one room.

The older kids went into one room. They talked for about an hour before they decided to go to bed.

Just before she went to sleep, Victoria asked Angie to meet her in the hall.

Angie followed Victoria out. "Ok I have something to ask you. Do you like Darien?"

"What?! No. I mean of course I do as a friend." Angie said.

"Look sweetie, I know you like him. As soon as Kyle took you from him you began to get restless and began to cry again. Don't worry I wont tell anyone if you do like him." Victoria comforted the younger girl.

"Ok I kinda do even though I knew him for 20 minutes and those 20 minutes were spent screaming. I dunno, I felt like a connection to him. Please don't tell anyone." Angie said.

"Don't worry I wont. Truthfully, I think you two would make a cute couple. Now lets go to bed." Victoria said as she gave the younger girl a hug.

They both went to bed. Angie was thinking about how sweet Darien was and she hoped that her mum was ok.

Little did she know that Darien was thinking about her to.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Must I keep repeating myself? I hope not. I'll say it once more: I don't own it and never will.**_

Whilst the kids were becoming friends, what were the adults doing? Let's find out.

As soon as Sirius was at the hospital he rushed straight to the desk and said "I need help NOW! This lady isn't breathing she needs help now."

The nurse at the desk took one look at Hermione and hit a big blue button on her desk. Just as everyone else arrived, three healers took Hermione away.

"Hey wait. What's going to happen to her?" Harry asked.

"Sir, they will take her and try and revive her. When and if she awakens we will let you know." The nurse said "Would you like to take a seat in the waiting room?"

They all walked over and sat in the waiting room. All Harry could think about was _ I can't believe our last conversation was yelling. I didn't get to tell her I love her. _

A healer walked out of the room they took Hermione to. They stood up. "How is she doctor?" Sirius asked.

"She is—Harry, Ron, Ginny is that you?" The three looked at the healer.

Recognition suddenly hit and Ginny exclaimed "Parvati! How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?" Parvati asked.

"I'm good. The kids are running me ragged." Ginny said.

"Not to be rude, but can we get on with Hermione's condition?" James said getting impatient.

"Oh sorry, umm. She is breathing alright, her condition is stable and we think she will be ok. At the moment she is asleep we don't know when she will awaken. She is actually very lucky. If she wasn't revived when she was we wouldn't be able to bring her back." Parvati said.

"Umm do you know what caused it?" Bill said asking the million dollar question.

"At the moment we think maybe an overflow of stress, grief and many other emotions just caused her to shut down, but we don't really know for sure." Parvati replied.

"Oh, I gotta go and look at some patients, but it was great to see you again guys. You and your families should come visit." Parvati said.

"Who did you marry Parvati?" Luna asked noticing the gold wedding band on her finger.

"Seamus. We now have 3 kids." Parvati said

"Congratulations. Yea we will come and visit." Ginny said.

Parvati waved and left.

Harry was looking at his feet. He thought this was his fault. As if sensing his sons feelings, James put an arm around Harry and said "None of this is your fault, Hermione was just all worked up from everything. She was tired. She was over-worked and the emotions she was feeling also came from the wedding so don't blame yourself."

"Thanks dad." Harry said smiling at his dad.

Everyone was waiting. The other two healers didn't leave the room. When they eventually did leave the room, they saw the Weasleys, Potters, Lupins, Malfoys and Blacks all asleep on the chairs on the waiting room. They conjured up blankets and let them sleep. They would tell them of Hermione's condition when they woke up.

At the Burrow- the middle of the night

Darien went downstairs for a drink of water. He noticed it was about 2:30 in the morning. He was about to walk back upstairs with the water when he heard someone crying. He walked outside onto the little porch the Weasleys had. He noticed that Angie was sitting on the rail with her back against the house. She had her head buried in her arms that were placed on her legs she was crying.

"Hey. You ok?" Darien asked.

Angie jumped a little as Darien had startled her.

"Oh hey Darien." Angie said wiping her eyes.

"You ok?" He asked again hoping up onto the railing at her feet.

"Yea. Just thinking about….. Mum." She said a deep breath.

"Angie, I don't want to push you but do you know what happened?" Darien asked carefully.

"It's ok. Yea I know what happened. We went home after mum had the fight with dad. She was crying so we curled up on the lounge together, like we did if I was sad. She fell asleep so I laid her down and went to make dinner.sob I called out that dinner was ready and…and sob she didn't answer so I thought she was still asleep. Sob I walked out to wake her up…… I leant over her and…and…and" She couldn't continue because she was crying to hard.

Darien scooped her up in his arms and sat her on the chair swing in his lap. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." He said gently, stroking her hair.

Her sobs subsided. "No it's ok. So I leant over her and she wasn't breathing, she was pale and clammy and her lips were sob blue. So I flooed over here sob and well you know the rest. sob sob" The tears started again.

Darien was shocked. Her mum had died. His best mates mum had died. He looked at her in pity and hugged her closer. He kissed her on the head and kept stroking her hair. "It'll be ok. Uncle Sirius will make sure she is treated and she will be better, you'll see. He said confidently.

"You want to go inside. I have been told I make a mean M&M hot chocolate." Darien said trying to lighten the mood.

Angie's melodic laugh filled Darien's ears again as they walked inside. "I think I'll have to be the judge of that." Angie said.

Angie sat at the dining room table as Darien got the stuff he needed for the drink

He went to the stove and pulled out a saucepan and put 2 cups milk in it. He brought the milk to boil.

He also got out the blender and poured in ½ a cup of M&M's.

When the milk was hot he poured that in and blended until it was a mixed together and smooth. He got out two mugs, poured even amounts into the mugs and placed one in front of Angie.

He sat down next to her and watched as she placed the mug to her lips and drank.

"Well do you like it?" he asked

"Whoever said you make a mean M&M hot chocolate, they were right!" She said before laughing.

He laughed too and drank. The rest of the morning was spent talking about their lives, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying each others company.

At about 7:00 Angie suggested they make breakfast for everyone.

They made sausages, pancakes, toast bacon and eggs. They also made coffee, tea, milkshakes and got some orange juice out.

They set the table and just as Darien was about to go and wake everyone up Angie stopped him. "Let me." She said with a smirk.

"Go ahead." Darien said.

"Cover your ears." She said. He did as he was told, a little bit worried about what she was going to do.

Angie put her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud yet ear piercing whistle then yelled at the top of her lungs "BREAKFAST IS READY. COME GET IT BEFORE I EAT IT ALL!"

Darien began to laugh. He laughed even harder when he saw his friends all walk down the stairs grumbling and groaning about how they were awoken.

"Good Morning." Angie said cheerfully. This just annoyed them to no end.

"How can you be cheerful at 7:00 in the bloody morning?" James said glaring at his sister.

"Yea don't you know the meaning of 'sleep in'?" Sirius said.

"Of course I do, I'm the Queen of Sleeping In but I have been up since 2 am so I am awake." Angie said laughing at everyone.

"Why were you up at 2 Angie." Stacey said yawning and carefully putting her words in the right order.

"I couldn't sleep hun. I had company though Darien joined me at what 2:30." Angie said turning to him.

"Something like that, only 'cause you were crying." Darien said.

"You were crying?" Everyone asked her.

"Yea I was. I have a lot on my mind and I got a little overwhelmed. I'm ok now." Angie said.

"Enough talking. Darien and I spent close to an hour preparing this breakfast for you guys so shut up and eat." Angie said sitting down.

Everyone dug into the meal. It was delicious. About halfway through everyone heard a phone ringing. The tune playing was 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale.

"Oh that's me, hold on." Angie said.

She picked up the phone, looked at the display and smiled.

"Hey." Angie said.

Angie started laughing and apologising. That was all they heard as she had left the room.

"Wonder who that was?" Mina asked.

Everyone shrugged and went back to eating

Angie's phone conversation

"Hey." Angie said

"Hey yourself girlfriend. I call and I call and you aren't home. I turn up at your house to find the place deserted. Where are you?" A voice said.

"Sean I'm fine. I'm with my family."

"You left without saying goodbye." Sean said

"I'm sorry. Anyway how was your date?"

"Amazing. Jason is amazing. He is a surfer. He has a job at the coffee shop we used to go to heaps. He is so sweet. You would have loved him."

"Hey quit talking about me like I'm dead, I'll meet him don't worry."

"Yea you will. Oh My God babe what are we gunna do about my outfits for dates?"

"I don't know. Write me with your plans and I'll send you back what to wear. I'll draw it for you as well."

"Sweetie you are awesome. Listen love gotta go. Catch ya soon babe"

"Bye". Angie hung up and walked back into the dining room to finish eating.

"Who was that?" Luke said. His sister Jess elbowed him in the side and said "That's none of your business you jackass!"

"No it's ok Jess. It was by best friend Sean. He was telling me about his date the day before yesterday." Angie said with a grin.

"Cool." Luke said.

"Crap. What time is it?" Angie said after finishing her breakfast.

"Uhh it's 9:00. Why?" Kyle said looking at his watch.

"Oh crap. Look guys, I'll be back in about 20 minutes and I'm bringing a friend." Angie said standing up and walking to the fireplace.

She flooed back to Sirius' cottage. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a can of dog food. She put it in Bella's bowl, placed the bowl on the ground and called Bella.

Bella came running and scoffed down the food. When she was done, Angie picked her up and walked back to the fireplace.

She flooed back to the Burrow with Bella. When she arrived she put Bella down and watched as the little puppy raced into the dining room where she knew people were.

Angie heard a shriek of delight from a little girl. She walked into the dining room to find Stacey, Serena Freya and Megan playing on the floor with Bella. Bella pounced on Stacey knocking her on her back.

"Bella Down NOW!!" Angie called from the doorway.

Everyone looked up and saw her there. Bella hoped off Stacey and sat next to her, wagging her tail looking expectantly at Angie.

"You ok Stacey?" Angie asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Stacey said.

"Bella, come here." Angie said.

Bella raced over to her and jumped into Angie's open arms.

She walked over to the table, sat down and placed Bella on the ground again.

"She's your dog obviously. How old is she?" Lita asked.

"She is 2. She was a birthday present from Sean, my friend." Angie said.

"Cool. I wonder where mum and dad are." Lita said.

"Aren't they home yet?" Angie asked.

Just as someone was about to answer everyone heard a pop meaning someone had just apparated in. Everyone looked at the door and saw Remus standing there looking tired.

At the Hospital- that morning

They all awoke at around the same time. They noticed they were covered in blankets. A healer was walking out of Hermione's room and saw them waking up.

"Oh good you guys are awake. Would you like to know how Ms Granger is?" The healer asked them.

All thoughts of tiredness forgotten, everyone sat up ready to hear what happened.

"Go on doctor." Lily said

"Well, our original diagnosis was correct. An overload of emotions made her stop breathing. We think that she just was just overwhelmed so her systems all shut down." The doctor said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked tentively.

"She will be fine in a few days; we may have her stay overnight just for observations. But other than that she is fine and she is awake." The healer said.

"You can go in there if you want." The healer said before walking away.

The group all walked in except for Remus. He said "I'll go and check on the kids then be back."

He apparated back to the Burrow to find everyone in the dining room. Serena, Freya, Megan and Stacey were playing with a dog and the older ones were sitting at the table talking.

"Hey daddy." Mina said.

"Hey baby. How is everyone?" Remus asked.

"We are fine." Was the reply.

"How is mum?" Angie asked afraid of the answer.

Darien saw this and placed a hand on hers. She looked at his hand and smiled at him. He felt his heart flutter.

"She is alive and well. She is awake and she should be home tomorrow." Remus said.

Angie jumped up and cried "YES!"

"What happened to mum Uncle Remus?" James and Sirius said.

"You didn't tell them?" Remus asked Angie.

"Well no considering I was hysterical and then I wanted to stay away from the topic." Angie said defensively.

"Ok. Um your mum stopped breathing yesterday and she was dead for a grand total of 25 minutes. They told us we got her to them just in time; another 5 minutes and she would be beyond saving." Remus said.

"Do you want to go visit her?" Remus asked the kids.

"Honestly no not really." Angie said

Everyone was shocked that she wouldn't want to see her mum.

"I don't want to see her because I know how strong she is and this would kill her to know I have been crying and I don't want her to see me cry. Whenever I am in hospital, she puts on a brave face but underneath she is a ball of worry. If I was to walk in there, I would break; I wouldn't be able to put on a brave face like she does." Angie said.

Remus looked at her in shock. He was speechless. All he did was walk over to her and envelop her in a hug.

"You don't know how much you just sounded like your father and grandfather just then." He whispered to her pulling back.

"Thanks. Now who wants to play Quidditch?" Angie asked.

Nearly everyone did. The only ones who didn't play were: Serena, Freya, Stacey, Megan, Chris, Lewis, Alexis, Ethan, Joan, Mark, Louise, Victoria and Amy.

The teams were: Team 1 was Angie, James, Yasmin, Nick, Ben, Darien, and Madison.

Team 2 was Josh, Mina, Raye, Dave, Damien, Sirius, Jess, Kyle and Luke.

Remus was going to be the referee.

He let the balls go and then threw up the quaffle.

After 2 hours the game was still going. Everyone was having so much fun that they didn't notice that everyone had apparated home. They all came out the back to watch the game. Angie knew that Josh was following her because everytime she had moved he moved to.

_Well if he wants to follow me that's his problem. Hope he has good reflexes_ Angie smirked and dived.

Everyone gasped as she pelted to the ground, Josh hot on her heels. The game had basically stopped to watch the two seekers. Just as Angie was about to crash she pulled up, her toes skimming the grass. Josh however wasn't so lucky. He went nose first into the ground.

The adults all rushed to Josh's aid. As soon as he was fixed they all began praising Angie on her wonderful Wronski Feint. "Harry and James couldn't have done any better." Lily said.

Next thing everyone knew Angie was diving again. This time the snitch was in front of her. She followed it keenly. She zipped in between people over tables and under people.

Josh rammed her as she was about to catch the snitch so she rammed him back as she grabbed the snitch. She over balanced and fell off her broom land on her stomach.

Everyone ran or flew over to her. They jumped off their brooms and knelt down next to her.

"Sis, you ok? Sis" James and Sirius said.

They gently rolled her over onto her back and she opened her eyes and looked at them. The first words out of her mouth were "26." Everyone started cracking up.

"What?" Harry said worried about his daughter.

"I told them last night that I had fallen off my broom at least 25 times so now it's 26." Angie said

The adults all grinned.

She jumped up, shook her hair from its ponytail and looked herself over.

"I'm a bit dirty but I'm ok." She said with a smile

After the Quidditch match they all went inside where Mrs. Weasley made them lunch.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know about. JKR owns the rest.**_

After lunch, Harry apparated back to the hospital to see Hermione. He walked into her room and saw her sitting up in bed.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said.

"Hey Harry." Was her reply.

"Look I'm sorry for yesterday. I feel like it's my fault that you…" he was cut off by her placing a finger to his lips.

"Harry, don't worry. It wasn't your fault that I'm in here. I was told it was also a stress overload. I was stressed about the wedding, about Angie, about telling you and I was even more stressed after the fight so it just happened. I don't blame you in any way." Hermione said.

Harry's heart leaped for joy in his chest. He leaned over and gave Hermione a hug.

"I missed you so much. I wish you had told me about the prophecy. I could have helped with Angie." He whispered into her hair.

She wriggled over on the bed and pulled him down next to her. "I was afraid," she said "I was a month pregnant and I was worried that if she was around these people at an early age, the prophecy would come true when she wasn't ready to fight."

"Well, we are all here now for her. What did the prophecy say Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

Hermione sighed and said "It said:

_**The one born to the chosen one**_

_**The only girl of three**_

_**Will have the power to defeat a new**_

_**Dark lord rising.**_

_**This one will be stronger than the last**_

_**But the girl will know of one thing**_

_**The dark lord knows not.**_

_**Her heart will be broken then healed**_

_**But by someone unexpected. Someone**_

_**Who is a brother to her, who has always **_

_**Been there for her.**_

_**If she is to die, the world will be covered**_

_**In evil and darkness.**_

_**She must not fail! **_I was so afraid Harry."

She began to cry so she buried her head in his chest.

Harry was shocked _ A new dark lord was rising. He would be more powerful than Voldemort and my daughter has to get rid of him? Oh dear Merlin. _

Harry looked down at Hermione. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Hey don't cry," he said using his thumb to wipe away her tears "Don't worry, she will be protected. She's got me, the Boys, Remus, dad, Sirius and the Weasleys. Not to mention all the older kids. She will be ok. She is the daughter of two war heroes so she will be strong."

He looked into the chocolate pools that were Hermione's eyes. They were the same eyes that his sons had. When she was gone, they reminded him of her with their eyes and hair.

She gazed into the emerald eyes that shone like the gems they were the colour of. They were piercing into her very soul. They were the same eyes her daughter had. She looked just like him, she was always reminded of Harry when she looked at Angie because of her hair and eye colour.

Very slowly Harry bent his lips to hers. She met him halfway. Their lips caressed each others. Harry gently ran his tongue across Hermione's lower lip, asking for permission. She opened her mouth and allowed him. The kiss deepened as their tongues danced together. When they finally pulled away, Harry said the three little words Hermione had wanted to hear from him for 15 years

"I love you."

She smiled at him as they kissed again.

At the Burrow

Angie was again sitting on the railing thinkning when Remus walked out. He saw her and sat on the swing chair near her.

"Hey Angie." He said

"Oh hey Remus," she said "What'cha doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied

"Touché. Well I'm just thinking about stuff." Angie said with a grin

"Ok. You know your mum will be ok. She is strong. She made it through a war she isn't going to let a little stress beat her." Remus said.

"Yea I know but I wasn't really thinkning about her. I was thinking about other stuff." Angie said _Things known as your son. _ She thought.

"Ok. How do you like everyone so far?" he asked.

"I love them all. My brothers are so cool. Everyone is so nice and welcoming. I feel like I belong. Stacey and Serena are adorable. They are so confident and just the things they say are so cute." Angie said with a smile.

"Yea. They are really taken with you." Remus said with a laugh.

Angie smiled. "So what can I do for you?" she aked.

"Nothing just came to see if you were ok. By the way, I loved the Wronski Feint you pulled today. It was brilliant." Remus said.

"Thanks. I love doing that to people." Angie said with a smirk.

Remus looked at the girl and thought just how much this girl was like her father and grandfather.

"Well I'm going to go inside. Do you want anything?" Remus asked.

"No thanks, just a bit of quiet time." Angie said.

Remus stood up, walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

He looked down at her, said "ok" and walked inside.

She looked out at the little creek the Weasleys had running through their backyard and thought how peaceful this place was.

"Pretty peaceful here ain't it sis?" the twins said coming out

"yea it is. It's just like the place me and my mates used to go to all the time to relax. They were basically all guys so they were like my big brothers, I guess I now have 2 real big brothers." Angie said with a smile.

"Cool. So how are you, I mean about mum?" James said sitting on the railing at his sister's feet.

"Oh I'm ok. I guess." Angie said.

As Sirius was about to ask her something two pops were heard.

Angie jumped off the railing and ran into the house.

She stopped when she saw her mum standing there holding her dad's hand.

"MUM!" Angie shouted and ran at her mum.

Hermione saw her only daughter running at her, she let go of Harry's hand and caught her daughter in a hug.

"Mum, I was so worried." Angie said her voice muffled.

"I'm sorry babe." Hermione said tears in her eyes.

They let go of one another and wiped their eyes. Hermione held Harry's hand again. Angie saw this and smirked at her mum.

"I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital recovering. I guess dad helped a little bit in that department." Angie said.

Everyone looked to were Angie was looking and saw Harry and Hermione's hands clasped together. Sirius said to James, "Why does that sound like something I would say?" James laughed and looked at his son and (hopefully) future daughter-in-law.

Hermione finally understood what her daughter was looking at. Harry also figured it out. He looked at Angie and said "Sweetie, I'll give you until the count of five to run. One..two.."

Angie didn't need telling twice. She took off as fast as she could.

"FIVE!" Harry yelled and tore off after his daughter.

Angie laughed and ran outside, Harry hot on her heels.

Everyone walked outside to watch the father and daughter run around. Hermione smiled at the sight of her daughter finally being able to interact with her father.

Angie ran off into the woods near the Burrow. Harry lost her in the trees. He wondered where she could have gone. All of a sudden something fell from the trees and landed on his back.

He tried to shake off whatever landed on him but when he heard laughing he knew it was Angie.

He held onto her legs and ran full pelt at the small lake in the woods.

Angie saw where they were headed and screamed. Harry just laughed and ran faster.

When he reached the lake he didn't stop running, he threw himself and Angie into the water.

Angie came up spluttering and laughing. She splashed her father and swam away from him. She dived under the water and saw a little cavern. She decided to look around it later.

She came back up and sat on a rock ledge with her father.

He put an arm around her and she leaned into him.

For the next hour they just talked. They talked about each other, their lives and anything else they could think of. They swam for a little bit longer before they decided to head back as it was getting cold.

Harry stood up and began to walk away. Angie ran at him and pounced on his back. He piggy-backed her back to the Burrow.

When they walked into the kitchen everyone smiled at the sight before them. There was Harry, with Angie on his back laughing at something.

The sight made tears well up in Lily and Hermione's eyes.

Angie jumped down from Harry's back. As she did her shoes squelched from the water.

She stood next to her grandfather and Sirius and shook herself like a dog.

"AHHHH!" They both yelled.

Angie just smirked and said "I'm going to have a bath to get warm."

With that she walked out of the room as James and Sirius tried to dry themselves because of what she had done and also because of what Harry did, he came over and hugged them both making them even wetter.

Around 2:30 that night

Angie quietly crept out of her room. She had on her swimmers and a towel.

She crept down the stairs, cringing as the step creaked. She walked through the kitchen and out the back door. She stood on the porch and looked into the forest.

She lit her wand, so long as she was within a 5 mile radius of an of age wizard, she was fine. She walked down the stairs and began the walk back to the lake where her and her dad had swum earlier.

Little did she know, she was being followed.

She carefully walked through the forest. She thought she was alone, until she heard a twig snap. She spun around and came face to face with Darien.

"Why are you following me?" She hissed at him.

"Well when I heard someone walking down the stairs, I was a bit worried and when I saw it was you, I thought you would be crying so I followed you. I didn't know you would be taking me on an adventure through the forest though. And in your swimmers to miss." Darien said.

"Well ok you can come with me but what I want to find is in the lake, so you're gunna need swimmers." She said looking down at his pyjamas.

He pulled out his wand and transfigured his clothes into a pair of boardshorts.

Angie couldn't help but look at his lean chest. _Oh god he has a six pack. What is happening to me, I'm never like this around guys? _

He conjured up a towl and wrapped it around his shoulders loosely. She snapped out of her thoughts, grabbed his hand, ignoring the spark that went off and dragged him to the lake.

When she got there she took off her towel. It was now Darien's turn to stare. _Merlin, Angie is really beautiful. Such beautiful legs, I wonder what it's like to kiss that skin of hers. No wait gotta stop thinking like this she's my best mates little sister and she probably doesn't like me. _ He was brought out of his reverie by Angie diving into the water.

"Come on." She said before diving under the water.

He dived in after her. He saw her swimming towars a cavern. She indicated for him to follow her. She swam into the cavern. He followed her.

The sight that was in front of them shocked.

They were in a beautiful cavern. It had a waterfall at the entrance that they must have swum under, it had white marble tiled walls. Every 5th tile had a picture on it. The pictures were of wildlife or underwater plants.

There surprisingly was air, ground and plants. Something caught Angie's eye as she looked up. The cavern was a crystal cavern. It had lots of light blue, light purplr and yellow crystals that when a light hit them the colours danced around the room making the marble walls a different colour everytime.

"Wow!" Angie and Darien said together.

They sat in the cavern talking for a little while, before Darien asked "Should we tell anyone about this?"

Angie looked around before replying "No, we should keep it to ourselves."

"Ok. I like that. It can be our secret hideout when we need to get away." Darien said with a smile.

"How do you reckon the plants stay alive down here without sunlight or Carbon dioxide?" Angie asked.

Darien looked at her before answering "Magic." He laughed as she blushed.

He saw her shivering so he went and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

She smiled up at him. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 5:30.

"We should head back. I'll make you some hot chocolate again and we can make breakfast again if you want." Darien said standing up, holding out a hand for her.

Angie nodded and took his hand. She took one last look around the cavern before diving through the waterfall and into the lake.

They swam to the surface, put their towels around them and dried themselves. They then transfigured their swimmers back into clothes and walked back to the Burrow.

Darien made them hot chocolate whilst Angie got started on breakfast.

By the time everyone woke up at 7:30, breakfast was made and Darien and Angie were sitting at the dining room table drinking their 7th cup of hot chocolate.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Hermione said grinning "Cause I sure as hell know you can't be Angie cause she is never up before at least 11:30."

"This is the second time in two days these two have been up before everyone. What time did you guys get up this morning?" Kyle said smirking at Darien.

"Well dear Kyle I believe I was up at 2:30 but I don't know about Darien. Darien?" she said

"Well I believe I was up at 2:35." Darien said.

Everyone gaped at them in shock. Only Fred took in their wet hair.

"Did you two go swimming or something?" He asked the pair.

"Yea at about what 3:30 this morning we went for a dip in the creek running by the house." Angie said lying easily.

Everyone accepted this excuse and they all sat down to enjoy their breakfast.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing fan fiction?**_

At lunch time everyone could be found in different parts of the Burrow.

Hermione, Lily, Ginny, Molly, Helen (Charlie's wife), Tonks, Fleur, Luna, Angelina and Katie were all in the kitchen talking about Hermione's life, Angie and everything and anything else.

Harry, Draco, Arthur, Sirius, James, Charlie, Remus, Bill, Ron, Fred and George were talking about the Marauders best pranks and what pranks they think the kids will play at school this year.

The older kids (13 and over) were sitting in one room listening to music and talking.

The younger kids were playing with Bella downstairs.

Upstairs

The kids were all talking. Just they were talking about different things.

Angie, James, Sirius, Damien, Ben, Dave, Raye, Kyle and Yasmin were talking about Quidditch, Damien, Luke, Darien Nick, and Josh were talking about what pranks they should pull and Louise, Mina, Jess and Maddie were talking about books they had read.

In the background the new wizarding band "Phoenix Flames" were playing on the CD player. The song playing was called 'Tears Run Fast'. It was a sad song that was getting on Angie's nerves.

About halfway through the song Angie screamed out "I have had enough." Everyone looked at her in shock.

She got up and left the room.

The men joined the women in the kitchen and they began drinking Butterbeer and talking.

She was on the stairs when she screamed out "MUM!!"

Everyone downstairs jumped up as instinct cut in and they drew their wands. All except Hermione. She was sitting down laughing. "What?" she yelled.

Angie stormed into the room, walked up to her mum and said "Get me to the cottage, I need my cds."

"Oh are they playing sad songs?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Yes. Can we go?"

"Sure babe. Be right back." Hermione said putting her Butterbeer on the table and apparating back to the cottage.

The two apparated back about 2 minutes later. Angie was holding a plastic bag presumably filled with cds.

"Thanks mum." She shouted before running back up the stairs.

"Honey, what was that about?" Harry said handing Hermione her Butterbeer.

"Oh ever since her break-up with Jake she can't stand sad songs." Hermione said with a smile.

"Jake?" Harry said getting a bit protective.

"Her ex-boyfriend." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hey Hermione, how did they break-up?" Tonks asked.

"Well

_ Flashback_

_It was a beautiful warm, starry night._

_Angie was lying on the ground with her head on Jake's chest. His arm was wrapped loosely around her shoulders. They had been going out for two years now._

_Jake looked down at Angie and gently kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips._

_They kissed for a little while and talked for a little while before Jake said "Ang, I'm moving in 4 days."_

"_Oh, well we can still see each other can't we?" Angie asked._

"_Well no babe we can't. I'm moving to Australia so we can't really floo there and back." Jake said._

"_Why not?" Angie said, silent tears running down her face._

_Jake wiped the tears away with his thumb "Our place won't be connected to the floo system and we will have homework and Quidditch to worry about."_

"_Does this mean we have to break-up?" Angie asked through her tears._

"_Yes. Unless you want to continue a really long distance relationship, which I personally think wouldn't work because we have a whole ocean separating us. We can still see each other during holidays I reckon. We will just be extremely close friends." Jake replied, wiping her tears and then his own._

"_Yea. But that doesn't mean I won't miss you." Angie said._

"_I'll miss you to." Jake replied._

_Angie sobbed loud. He wrapped his arms fully around her, sat up and rocked her back and forth._

"_Hey now stop crying, we still have 4 days together. Lets make the most of them." Jake said._

_He stood up and extended his hand. Angie took it and he pulled her up and into a hug. He pulled back a little bit and kissed her tears away. He lifted her chin and kissed her on the mouth. They then walked inside._

_Hermione heard and saw everything. She knew that the day he left would be hell for Angie. _

_The next four days passed really fast._

_On the day Jake was due to leave; Angie was hugging him and crying. She didn't want him to leave. _

"_Hey babe, look at me. I want you to move in. Fall in love again. Find someone who will love you like I do." Jake said kissing the top of her head "Just please, don't forget me."_

"Are you kidding? I love you." Angie said, tears running down her face. "Never forget me either."

"_That would be impossible. I love you too. Write me as often as possible. OK?" Jake said tears running down his face as well._

"_Of course. I expect a reply to every letter I send, if you don't reply, I'll send you a howler." Angie said laughing._

"_Ok. Don't forget what I said. Fall in love again cause if you don't I'll come back and kick your little ass to kingdom come." Jake said with a smile._

_Angie laughed and kissed Jake one last time. The kiss lasted about a minute before Jake had to leave._

_She hugged her mum. As he was about to apparate away, she blew him a kiss. _

_He blew a kiss back at her right before he apparated away._

_Angie sobbed into her mum's chest. She would never forget her first love._

_ End Flashback_

"Oh that is so sad yet sweet." Ginny said.

Back Upstairs

Angie walked into the room and walked over to the CD player. She turned off 'Phoenix Flames' and took the cd out of the CD player.

"HEY!!" Everyone shouted at her.

She put a cd into the machine, pressed play and switched to song three.

'Girl Next Door' began to blast out of the CD player.

"Ahh that's better." Angie said sighing contently.

"Angie, what is this?" Mina asked.

"This is Saving Jane. This song is called 'Girl Next Door'. It's way better then any sad stuff. I hate that stuff." Angie said.

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"Well because I spent a month listening to these sorts of songs and they always make me wanna cry, so I don't listen to them". Angie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Angie, why did you spend a month listening to them if you hated them?" Lita asked her incredulously.

"I spent a month listening to them because my boyfriend of two years and I broke up." Angie said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!! Where does he live? How did he do it? I'm gunna Kill Him!!" James and Sirius said.

Angie laughed. "Hey chill. We couldn't help breaking up, he was moving to Australia and we decided that such a long distance relationship would be too hard to do. If you two go anywhere near him, I'll kill you."

"Ok. We won't go near him." James and Sirius said with their heads bowed.

"Hey, that reminds me, I have to write him. Anyone have a quill, some ink and some parchment?" Angie asked.

Darien handed her a quill from the desk in the room, Josh handed her some ink and Ben gave her a few pieces of parchment.

"Thanks." Angie said and sat down to write a letter.

_Dear Jake;_

_Hey. How are you? I hope everything is good over there in Australia. Everything here in England is pretty good. You'll never guess what, a few days ago, I found out who my family was AND I found my dad AND I have two older brothers._

_How scary is that? My dad is the FAMOUS Harry Potter! You'll have to come over here and meet him. He is pretty cool. We have so much in common. We both play seeker, we both have had numerous Quidditch injuries and we are both very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_How are your holidays? Mine are okay. I think I might be changing schools so I can be with my family, hold on my brothers are leaning over my shoulder telling me to tell you their names are James and Sirius and that I WILL be changing schools._

_I Miss You. You do know that I EXPECT a reply! I better get one or you know you are getting a howler._

_Lots of Love_

_Angie xxx_

She put down her quill, put the cap in the ink and folded up the parchment.

"Does anyone have an owl I can use?" Angie asked

"Yea, come with me." Darien said standing up.

Angie followed Darien downstairs where they walked into the kitchen. "Hey mum, dad, can I floo home with Angie, she has a letter she needs to send." Darien asked his mum.

"It's ok with me what about you Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Yea sure, is that letter to Jake?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it is. I told him no reply equals a howler." Angie said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed and said "Go on because dinner will be ready soon."

Darien and Angie walked into the lounge room; Darien grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire. Angie followed him in. Darien put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They both felt a little spark but ignored it. Darien threw the powder into the fire and said "Lupin Manor."

In a whirl of emerald green the two disappeared. They passed fireplaces and saw into people's homes before they landed on the floor at Lupin Manor.

Angie landed on top of Darien as he didn't get out of the way fast enough.

"Hello there Angie." Darien said with a smirk.

Angie laughed and jumped off him and held out a hand to help him up.

"Come on, I'll show you to the Owlery." Darien said leading here through the house.

She attached the letter to the leg of a beautiful black owl with a white circle around the eye.

"That's my owl. Her name is Panda because of the white area around her eye." Darien told her as Panda flew away to its destination.

"Cute. So who do these owls belong to?" Angie asked pointing at the other owls in the Owlery.

"Umm, the Brown Barn Owl is dads and it is called Sye, the white spotty one is mums and it is called Cloud, the black one with the bright blue eyes is Minas and it is called Skye. Stacey doesn't have an owl yet, she will probably get one for Hogwarts if she doesn't choose a cat." Darien said pointing at each owl in turn.

"Ok. So do you wanna head back?" Angie said walking to the door.

"How about I give you a tour of the place then we will head back." Darien asked.

"Ok. Lead the way." Angie said.

For the next 20 minutes Darien showed her his room, Mina's room, Stacey's room, his parent's room and anywhere else in the manor.

They walked back to the fireplace. "I'll go first." Angie said.

"Ok. But get out of the way fast because as soon as you leave, I'm coming after you." Darien said with a smile.

Angie laughed, turned around and picked up a handful of floo powder. "The Burrow." She cried right before she was gone in a flash of emerald green.

When Angie left, Darien had some time to think. _ Angie would never like me. She probably thinks of me as her brother after what I did to help her. Well if she doesn't like me, I will still always be there for her no matter what. _

Darien followed Angie. As he slid out, Angie had just stood up and was talking to Mina, James, Sirius and Ben. He knocked into her and she landed on top of him.

She started cracking up. Her laugh was infectious because Darien soon followed then everyone else.

She jumped off him and held out her hand. He took and they stood up.

"Come on you two, grandma wants to start dinner and she can't do that if you two aren't here. What took you so long?" Ben asked with a secretive smile.

"Yea. You were only sending a letter. What did you to do?" James said getting suspicious.

"Nothing, Darien took me on a tour of his place that's all. Come on, I want dinner." Angie said.

The six of them walked into the kitchen. Sirius Sr. opened his mouth to ask what took so long when Angie said "Before you ask, Darien took me on a tour of the manor. That's all. Now let's eat."

Dinner was delicious. There was a roast chicken with stuffing and vegetables. For dessert there was a chocolate cake and ice-cream.

Just after everyone had finished dessert, Angie was helping Mrs. Weasley move the dishes to the sink and everyone else was talking. Harry looked at his father, godfather and Remus. They nodded at him and he nodded back. He cleared his throat and got the attention of the entire kitchen.

"Everybody I have something to say. I want to propose a toast. To Hermione for coming back safely. We missed you heaps." Harry said.

"Hermione." Everyone chorused then took a drink.

"Also I have something else to say," Harry said walking over to stand in front of Hermione. He kneeled and every female in the room gasped. "Hermione, I love you so much. You are the mother of my three wonderful kids and I can't imagine ever being without you again. Will You Marry Me?" Harry said pulling out a square cut diamond ring, surrounded by little emeralds on a gold band.

Mrs. Weasley dropped the plate she was holding, Angie gasped, James and Sirius Jr. chocked on their drinks, Fleur, Angelina and Katie started to cry and Luna and Ginny squealed in delight.

"Well… I…" Hermione said.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: JKR owns it, I own all original characters and the plot.**_

"_Also I have something else to say," Harry said walking over to stand in front of Hermione. He kneeled and every female in the room gasped. "Hermione, I love you so much. You are the mother of my three wonderful kids and I can't imagine ever being without you again. Will You Marry Me?" Harry said pulling out a square cut diamond ring, surrounded by little emeralds on a gold band._

_Mrs. Weasley dropped the plate she was holding, Angie gasped, James and Sirius Jr. chocked on their drinks, Fleur, Angelina and Katie started to cry and Luna and Ginny squealed in delight._

"_Well… I…" Hermione said._

--

"Well, I. OF COURSE!!" Hermione shouted and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

He laughed and slid the ring onto her finger. She was crying. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing. Ron, Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, James, Charlie, Bill, Draco and Arthur congratulated Harry as did the older male kids.

Luna, Angelina, Katie, Tonks, Lily, Helen, Fleur, Ginny and the older female kids were squealing and insisting on seeing the ring.

"Well when is the wedding going to be?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny darling, they only just got engaged. I wouldn't expect them to know a date yet." Draco said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and walked into the next room silently. Everyone looked around and wondered where they were going.

The pair walked back into the kitchen hand in hand. Hermione said "We have decided to hold the wedding the week after next. The kids won't be back at school yet and it gives me some time to organise dresses and for us to organise decorations and food."

"Cool, but mum, I WILL NOT WEAR PINK!" Angie said stressing her point.

"I know babe. Don't worry, you won't be in pink, but Luna will be." Hermione said.

"Cool. Oh mum, I'm so happy for you and dad." Angie said giving her mum a hug.

Hermione laughed. She looked down at her daughter and whispered something in her ear. Angie let out a little squeal, hugged her mum tighter and said "Thanks so much. He will love that. I'll go ring him now."

Before anyone could blink, Angie was out of the room and into the fireplace.

"Who, what, when, where, why and how?" James Sr. said.

Hermione laughed and said "Don't worry. You'll find out in about 5 minutes."

Exactly 5 minutes later, Angie walked back into the kitchen. She was on the phone talking at about a million miles an hour.

"Ok… yep, yep, yep. Ok so you know where to floo to? Alright then see you tomorrow. Love ya." Angie said, hanging up the phone.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"He said he will be here at 10:00 so you, me, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Luna and Aunt Tonks had better have our butts out of bed and ready cause we will be leaving at 10, whether we are dressed or not." Angie said with a smile.

Hermione laughed, turned to the people Angie had mentioned and said "Hear that ladies? Out of bed at 8:30 and ready because we are going dress shopping."

"Why me?" Tonks asked.

"Well my dear, you are going to be my bridesmaid, so are Luna and Angie and Ginny will be my maid-of-honour." Hermione said.

The three ladies looked at each other and then before anyone could stop them, had launched themselves at Hermione.

"THANK-YOU!" They screeched. It took all three of their husbands to pry them off. As they were pulling them off Draco said "Be careful or their will be no bride for the wedding."

Hermione stood up and began to laugh. "May I also take Stacey, Serena and Alexis, Freya and Megan? I would like Alexis, Freya and Megan to be junior bridesmaids and have Serena and Stacey as flower girls."

"That's ok with me." Tonks, Angelina and Ginny said.

"Hermione, who was Angie talking to on the phone and who will be here at 10?" George asked.

"Oh that was Sean. Knowing him, he will actually be here at 9:30 just so he and Angie can have half an hour to talk then we will go." Hermione said.

"HEY! Are you ripping off my friends?" Angie asked.

"No darling. I love the kid." Hermione said.

"Good. Well goodnight all. I'm going to bed because tomorrow will be a HUGE day." Angie said standing up.

She walked over and hugged her mum and dad. She hugged her brothers and said goodnight to everyone and left the room.

All the other kids agreed that it was time for them to go to bed as well so they did the same as Angie.

The adults all sat at the table and began to talk. Fred poured everyone a glass of Firewhiskey and they all toasted to Harry and Hermione's engagement.

Two simultaneous pops were heard from in the living room. Everyone tensed up but as soon as they saw who it was, they all relaxed.

"Hello Albus, Minerva." Remus said.

"Hello Remus. Hello everyone. Hermione how are you and Angie?" Dumbledore said.

"Hey Albus, I'm ok. So is Angie. How has Hogwarts been?" Hermione asked,

"It's good. I heard you were in hospital. I'm glad you are better." Albus responded with a smile.

McGonagall opened her mouth to say something when Lily shouted "ALBUS! HOW DARE YOU?! YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS AND THAT SHE WAS ALIVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!"

Everyone jumped at her little outburst. Everyone except Dumbledore who chuckled lightly.

"Lily dear calm down. It was Hermione's wishes that I didn't tell anyone. Oh excuse me, Minerva I believe you owe me five galleons." Dumbledore said turning to McGonagall.

Minerva sighed and handed over five galleons. "I honestly thought it would be Ginny."

Everyone looked at the two of them with confusion. Dumbledore saw the looks and explained "We made a bet before we arrived. The bet was that either Lily or Ginny would lose their tempers at me about Hermione."

Everyone began to laugh.

"Hey D-Man. What did you do to make grandma yell like that?" Angie said walking into the room in her pyjamas.

"Hello Angie. I just walked into the room." Dumbledore said.

"Poor thing." Angie said walking over to the cabinet and getting out a glass. She turned on the tap and got a glass of water.

She put her used glass on the sink and said "Goodnight." Before walking out of the room.

"She has grown into quite a beautiful young lady." McGonagall said.

"Yea she has." Hermione said with a hint of pride in her voice.

They all talked for about an hour more before Dumbledore and McGonagall had to leave. As soon as they had left, everyone decided to go to bed.

The Next Morning

Everyone was seated at the breakfast table. It was about 20 minutes past nine. As soon as the plates of food were set in front of them everyone began to dig in. everyone was enjoying breakfast and talking bout the wedding so no-one heard the THUMP of someone arriving by floo. From the doorway they heard "You know babe, it would be nice if you acknowledged my presence."

Everyone turned to see a young man standing in the doorway. Angie stood up and in two strides she was being spun around in his arms.

Sean began laughing. He placed her back on the ground. He gave her a quick look over before picking her up and swinging her around again and kissing her on the cheek. Darien felt a small streak of jealousy pass through him but he ignored it.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry I left without telling you." Angie cried throwing her arms around Sean yet again.

He laughed and said "Stop apologising babe and introduce me to your family."

Angie turned around and introduced him to the members of her family that he didn't know.

Sean sat down in Angie's chair. He smirked at her so she jumped into his lap, wriggling around so she could be comfortable.

"You know that does hurt hun?" Sean asked.

Angie smirked and said "Yea."

He just shook his head and engaged James and Sirius Jr. in a conversation.

At 10:00 Angie hoped off Sean and the two of them stood up. They looked at Hermione pointedly.

"Oh yea. Come on girls it's time to go." Hermione said standing up.

As Tonks, Luna, Ginny and the little girls stood up. Angie followed but looked at Sean.

"Come on Mr. Gay. You are the one who wanted us ready at 10:00 and you are still talking to my brothers at 5 past 10." Angie said to him.

"Darling, shut up. Alright we are going. See you guys later." Sean said standing up as well.

Angie and Sean walked over to the ladies. Angie picked up Stacey, Sean picked up Serena, and Ginny held hands with Alexis, Luna held Freya's hand and Tonks held Megan's hand. Angie looped her arm with Hermione's arm and Sean looped his with Hermione's other arm.

They all apparated away with a pop.

At the Dress Shop

"See Hermione if you put that dress on them, it makes Angie look fat (HEY!!) and for Ginny, Tonks and Luna it doesn't suit their body shapes." Sean said.

"Oh yea I see what you mean. Okay girls, next dress." Hermione said.

The girls turned around and walked back into the dressing rooms to try on the 15th dress.

They all walked out and Hermione and Sean's jaws dropped.

The dresses had two straps joined to the front of the dress. The dress went to about knee length. On the dress there were two colours. The top colour was a lighter version of the under colour. Two of the dress straps were the darker colour and two were the lighter colour. At the breast area there was a strip of the darker colour and then the lighter colour. It clung to the girls' curves and they all looked beautiful. (I will include the picture if you cant understand.)

The only difference with the dresses was the colours.

Angie's was dark blue underneath and light blue on top, Ginny's was a forest green underneath and a lighter green on top, Luna's was the same but in a light and dark pink and Tonks' was a dark and light purple.

"Hermione, those are the dresses." Sean said looking in awe. "If I was straight, I would be on my knees begging these ladies to go on a date with me."

The girls laughed and Hermione said "Yep those are perfect. Now we need to find the dresses for the little girls."

For the next two hours they all shopped. They found the little girls' dresses and they found Hermione's dress.

"Mum, that dress is so you." Angie said as Hermione walked out of the dressing room.

The dress was a corset like top with beading around the bust. The stomach area had a sort of wrap around look and it gently clung to her stomach. The bottom of the dress flowed out slightly and it reached the floor.

"Do you really like it?" Hermione asked looking at herself in the mirror.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok I'll get it." Hermione said. They all looked around for accessories for all of them that matched their dresses and also for a veil. They found what they wanted and decided to apparate home.

They walked into the kitchen to find it empty. They all threw their bags down and walked outside.

Everyone was outside talking, playing Quidditch or playing with Bella.

Hermione cleared her throat and everyone looked at them in surprise.

"You're back early. We expected you guys to be out for a while." Lily said putting down her drink.

"Well, we found everything we liked at the first shop so yea." Hermione said.

Sean looked up at the sky and saw an owl coming this way. He bent down and whispered into Angie's ear and she also looked up.

"LUNA!" Angie shouted looking at the owl.

Everyone wondered what she was talking about until an owl landed on her arm with a letter tied to its leg.

Angie untied the letter and pulled some owl treats out of Sean's pocket and gave it to Luna.

Luna took them gratefully and stayed on Angie's arm, obviously waiting for a reply.

Angie ripped open the letter and walked inside as her eyes scanned its contents.

Everyone looked at Angie curiously, everyone except Sean and Hermione who just smiled knowingly at one another.

"When did she write him?" Sean asked.

"Umm, the day before yesterday I think." Hermione said.

"Wonder what he has to say?" Sean said looking at the door Angie had just gone through.

With Angie in the Kitchen

Angie scanned the letter from Jake as she walked inside.

She sat down at the table and re-read the letter. The letter said;

_Dear Angie;_

_I'm good now that I have heard from you. I hope you are well._

_I have just two words for you babe, HOLY CRAP! So your name is really Angela Lily Rose Potter? That's really scary. Remember when we had to study war heroes in History of Magic? We studied your mum and I guess we studied your dad and your grandparents._

_I bet the two of you are like two peas in a pod. It must be so great to finally know who your dad is and to find out you have two older brothers is even better. One question though, should I be scared of them? Do they want to kill me when you told them about the break-up? Have you told them?_

_My holidays are pretty good. I'm sure they would be better if I could see your face everyday but we can't always get what we want. How is Mr. Gay aka Sean? Hope he is well. I told him to take care of you so he better be._

Angie was laughing at this point just because she remembered that she had studied everyone in History of Magic. It was the next part of the letter that made her want to cry, scream and shout.

_We promised each other that we would move on as long as we didn't forget each other, well I have. Her name is Claudia Mason; you remember she was at school with us._

_She moved here three months ago and we have been going out for two. She goes to my school. I do miss you but she makes me smile again, the smile I get when I see you or hear from you._

_Well, I hope that you have moved on as well. _

_I miss you to, hope to see you soon._

_Love Jake xxx_

Angie put the letter down on the table. The tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered back to when she first started Salem Academy.

_ Flashback _

_An eleven year old Angie walked into the old school with her best- friend Sean by her side. They were so excited, this would be their first year at Salem and they couldn't wait to make more friends._

_A boy came over and introduced himself shyly "Hi, I'm Jake. What are your names?"_

"I'm Angie and this is Sean, you wanna be friends?" Angie asked enthusiastically.

_Angie met all her friends on her first day. She couldn't believe she could be so lucky. Suddenly a girl with flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked up to the group. She looked Angie up and down and turned to the guys and said "Do you want to hang out with someone who isn't plain like this thing?"_

_The boys immediately jumped to Angie's defense and said "We would rather hang out with someone real, not someone who is fake or a faker in the making."_

The girl stomped off, glaring at Angie.

_That was when they were eleven._

_When they were thirteen, Jake finally got the courage to ask Angie out, she said yes. Well the girl (whose name turned out to be Claudia) didn't like that at all._

_One day when Jake, Angie and their friends were walking down the hall Claudia walked up to Angie and slapped her._

_Angie held the side of her face gingerly as the boys all tried to get to Claudia and her plastic friends and kill them. Angie held up a hand to stop them. She looked Claudia in the eye and said, "What was that for?"_

_Claudia said "That you skank was for stealing my boyfriend."_

_Angie looked at Claudia then Jake questionably. Jake saw the look and answered "I was never your boyfriend. You asked me out and I said no. You ever touch her again and I will have to hurt you."_

_Claudia glared at him and rounded on Angie "You turned him against me you loser." _

"_Hey I did nothing of the sort. It's not my fault you are a fake and I am real." Angie replied._

"_Yea well at least I know who my father is." Claudia said smirking in triumph._

_Everyone in the hall gasped and it all went quiet. Everyone knew how Angie felt about not knowing her dad._

"_What did you just say?" Angie said in a deathly whisper which meant that she was really mad._

"_I said at least my mother wasn't a slut and I know who my father is." Claudia said again. _

_She opened her mouth to continue but was cut off by Angie pouncing on her and starting to punch her._

_It took nearly all the boys to get Angie off Claudia and hold her back._

"_You little skank. You say that again, and I will make sure you never walk again." Angie said threateningly._

_A teacher walked past and saw Claudia with a bleeding nose and a bruised eye and shouted "WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?" _

_Claudia suddenly put on the 'innocent victim' and said "I was simply talking to Angie and she attacked me." The fake tears were running down her face._

_The boys jumped to Angie's defense saying that Claudia had provoked her by saying at least she knew who her dad was and that Angie's mum was a slut. The teacher put her hand up to stop them all. Hermione had informed all the teachers of who Angie's father was so she felt a little bit sorry for the girl._

"_Claudia, for saying those disgraceful things to Angie, I am giving you two weeks detention with Professor Smith. Angie for fighting you are going to serve two weeks detention with me." She said before walking off._

_Claudia glared at the professor. Everyone knew that Professor Smith's detentions were really harsh. She stuck her nose in the air and walked off with her cronies following._

"_Angie babe, I would never EVER go out with her. You have my word." Jake said carefully cupping her face._

_Angie looked up at him, she was breathing heavily after only just calming down. She saw that he was telling the truth. "Thanks." She said giving him a hug._

_The group continued walking to their next class stopping in briefly at the hospital wing to get Angie's face healed._

_ End Flashback _

"Angie, what happened?" Sean asked, sitting next to her. When Angie didn't come back out, everyone went inside to find her sitting at the table with tears running down her face.

"He lied to me." Angie said barely above a whisper.

"Who did babe?" Sean said.

Angie ignored him. She stood up; the letter still clutched tightly in her hands and ran upstairs.

Sean followed her whilst Hermione looked at their retreating backs with worry.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it and I never will. **_

_Last Chapter_

"_He lied to me." Angie said barely above a whisper. _

"_Who did babe?" Sean said._

_Angie ignored him. She stood up; the letter still clutched tightly in her hands and ran upstairs._

_Sean followed her whilst Hermione looked at their retreating backs with worry._

_(put line here)_

Angie raced into a room and slammed the door shut just as Sean reached the top of the stairs.

"Angie let me in." Sean called pounding on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Angie shrieked from behind the door.

Sean heard a crash from behind the door. _ Shit Angie has just thrown herself out of the window. _

"ANGELA LILY ROSE POTTER! LET ME IN NOW AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Sean yelled.

As Sean opened his mouth to yell again, the door slammed open and revealed Angie. Only this wasn't the Angie he had been shopping with. This Angie was broken. Her eyes were red and it looked as though she had thrown a vase against the door, upturned a table and chairs, punched the wall and thrown books at the wall.

Sean didn't say anything all he did was scoop her up into his arms. She loosened up and began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Angie, hun what happened?" Sean said carefully.

"I don't want to talk about it." Angie said. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the letter. She muttered a spell but in Sean's eyes nothing happened.

"Listen, I'm gunna lay down for a while okay?" Angie said letting go of Sean.

Sean nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

He turned around and left her alone. She walked back into the room and shut the door. She locked it and slid down it. Angie quickly scanned the letter and stood up. She transfigured her clothes into a towel and swimmers and walked over to the window. She opened and looked to see how far the drop would be. She put a cushioning charm on the ground and dropped out of her window.

She ran into the forest and dove into the water. She swam down to the little cavern that her and Darien had discovered and just sat there thinking about the letter. She lost track of time and soon she fell asleep.

Back in the House

Sean walked down the stairs and sat down. As soon as he sat down, Hermione began bombarding her with questions. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. All she did was slam the door in my face, overturn a table and chair, smash a vase, punch the wall and throw books around the room. It had something to do with the letter Jake sent but she wouldn't let me read it." Sean said.

"Where is she now?" Harry asked coming up behind his fiancé.

"She said she was going to lie down for a while." Sean said.

"I'll go and check on her." Hermione said, kissing Harry and leaving the room.

She walked up to the room her daughter was in. She knocked softly on the door. When Angie didn't answer she tried the door handle. When she realised that was locked she started to get a bit worried, Angie never locked her door.

She pulled out her wand and muttered an unlocking spell. She carefully walked into the room only to find it empty.

Hermione began to race around the room looking in cupboards and in the ensuite thinking that she would be there. A cool breeze made Hermione shiver. She looked and saw the bedroom window open. She looked down and saw that there was a bunch of footsteps. To Hermione, it looked like Angie had either fallen then was dragged away or she was pushed then dragged away. Whatever happened, Hermione was scared as hell.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs before collapsing to the floor in tears.

Thundering footsteps were heard as everyone ran up to the room to see Hermione screaming on the floor.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled running over to her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms until she quieted down a bit.

"Harry, Angie isn't here. She was supposed to be here. If you look out the window, it seems there was a scuffle, I'm so scared." Was all Hermione said before dissolving into tears again.

"Okay people, spread out. Half go outside and look out there, half look around the top part of the house." James said switching to Auror mode.

"All you kids, follow me and we will find somewhere where you can be safe." Tonks said, acting all calm but inside she was a wreck.

The kids all followed Tonks, all except Darien. As soon as they walked into a room, he quietly slipped away. He knew where Angie was. Their secret cavern.

"Ok kids stay in here and don't come out until we come and get you." Tonks said locking the door.

"I wonder what happened." Jess said.

"Yea, hey Mina what's up?" Luke said looking at Mina.

"Darien isn't in here." Mina said. She was very close to her brother so she was a bit worried.

"WHAT?! AUNT TONKS, UNCLE REMUS ANYONE HELP!!" Kyle yelled.

The door burst open and Tonks and Hermione burst into the room. "What happened? Is everyone ok?" Hermione asked, eyes scanning the room rapidly.

"Darien isn't in here. He was right behind me and now we can't find him." Mina said beginning to tear up.

"No, no. Ok stay in here and don't come out unless it is Hermione or I that come and get you. We will say the word 'Buckbeak' so that way you know it is us." Tonks said getting a little scared.

When they all nodded, Hermione and Tonks closed and locked the doors and ran out to find everyone else.

"Ok everyone, we have two missing children to find now. Angie is missing but so is Darien." Tonks said through the tears running down her face.

They all split up into groups and began to search everywhere for the kids.

Meanwhile

Darien was running through the forest. He only stopped when he reached the lake. He transfigured his clothes and dove into the water.

He swam towards the entrance and came up for air. He saw Angie lying down asleep near the back of the cavern on a seat they had conjured.

He crept over to her and checked to make sure she was ok. He didn't think she was breathing so he checked the pulse in her neck. His sudden touch made her jolt awake, scaring them both.

"Oh my god! Darien, please don't scare me like that." Angie said sitting up.

"What happened?" Darien asked carefully.

"Claudia Mason is what happened." Angie said before standing up.

Darien could see the anger and sadness on her face when she said the name so he left it at that.

Darien suddenly remembered their families who were looking for her.

"Ang, we had better get back, everyone thinks you have been kidnapped or something." Darien said.

"Okay lets head back." Angie said standing up.

They swam back to the surface, got out, dried themselves and their hair, transfigured their clothes and walked back.

They got back to find everyone congregated near the stream. Tonks and Hermione were sobbing and Harry and Remus' jaws were firm because they were trying to stop the tears.

Suddenly Ginny cried out "ANGIE! DARIEN!"

They all turned to see the two of them standing there. They all raced over and began bombarding them with questions.

"Where were you? Are you ok? What happened?" Hermione and Tonks exclaimed.

"Mum, chill. I went for a run in the forest and Darien came to find me. We are fine." Angie said.

Sean looked at Angie and said "What happened?"

Angie's face darkened and she said "Claudia Mason is what happened."

Sean looked ropeable at the sound of the name and Hermione looked a little worried.

"Sweetie, what do you mean Claudia Mason happened?" Hermione asked tentively.

"Don't worry mum, I'm just very mad." Angie said.

"Do I get to kill the little skank? What happened? What did you mean by he lied—OH MY GOD! HE MAY BE MY BEST MATE, BUT I'M GUNNA KILL HIM!" Sean exclaimed finally figuring it out.

"Sean calm down ok. If anyone gets to kill him, I believe it should be me." Angie said.

Sean simmered down and sighed. "Does that mean I shouldn't invite Jake to the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"No mum, invite him. I need to talk to him." Angie said.

Tonks suddenly remembered the kids "I'd better go and get them." She said.

She walked inside and up to the room. She said the special word and the kids came flying out.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" They all yelled, "We heard Sean yelling. If anyone did anything to Angie, I'm gunna kill them." Sirius said as James nodded.

Tonks told them that Angie was fine and that she just went for a run.

The kids all raced downstairs to find Angie trying to calm Sean down as she had just let him read the letter.

"ANGIE! HOW CAN YOU BE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN, WHEN THAT..THAT..THAT…THAT! LIED TO YOU? YOU SHOULD BE MADDER THAN I AM! WHY AREN'T YOU?"

"Sean, I told him to move on. I just didn't expect him to move on by going out with her. I am mad at him, he broke a promise to me and I don't know if I will be able to forgive him but for the moment, CHILL!" Angie yelled back.

"Fine. I'm still not happy though." Sean said, crossing his arms like a five year old that didn't get his way.

Angie was about to make a retort when they heard an ear-piercing screech. They looked and saw and eagle owl slowly descending. Angie groaned but before anyone could ask why the owl dropped a letter at her feet and flew away.

The letter was red, a howler. "I know who this is from." Angie muttered as she picked up the letter. She opened it and they were all met with an incredibly high, scratchy voice yelling at Angie.

"YOU LITTLE SKANK. YOU KNOW JAKE AND I ARE GOING OUT AND YOU STILL SEND LETTERS TO HIM. I TOLD YOU IN A LETTER I SENT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM. HE IS MINE. JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST HIM TO SOMEONE BETTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD WALLOW IN THE PAST. GET OVER HIM, HE IS MINE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. IF YOU SEND ONE MORE LETTER TO HIM, I WILL COME BACK TO ENGLAND AND BEAT YOUR LITTLE ASS FROM HERE TO KINGDOM COME!" The howler shredded and burst into flames.

Everyone looked at Angie in shock. Harry, both Sirius', both James' and Sean looked ready to kill. Angie took one look at them and the next minute, she was rolling on the ground in laughter.

They all looked at Angie as if she had grown two heads. "Sweetie why would you be laughing?" Harry said looking at his daughter.

"Well, she just makes me laugh. She still thinks I want Jake. She has always hated me, since my first day of school she has wanted all my friends to be hers. But she never got them. In my third year when Jake and I started going out, she said that he was hers then she slapped me. That was when, I, you know, kinda beat the living daylights out of her but anyways, not important. Jake was the most popular boy in school and she thought she was the most popular girl. Her equation was 'popular boy+ popular girl LOVE'. But it never happened." Angie said.

"Ok then." Harry said still a little confused.

"Listen don't worry about it." Angie said.

Everyone forgot about what had just happened and went back inside. Harry and Hermione sat down and began writing out the invitations, Remus, Sirius, James, all the boys and Angie were talking about Quidditch and the girls and women were talking about the latest fashions.

At about 6:30 Sean announced that he had better leave. Angie began to cry. She didn't want him to go. "Hey don't worry, I'll see you in a week if I am invited to the wedding." He said with a pointed look towards Hermione.

Hermione laughed and handed him an invitation. "Sean, for my sanity and my daughter's you had better be here."

Sean laughed, said his goodbyes and flooed back home.

Everyone had dinner, talked a little more before deciding that it was time for bed. They bade each other goodnight and all went to bed.

Everyone at the Burrow slept peacefully that night, well almost everyone.

A/N- HELLLO! I'm back. Please be proud of me, I am in the process of writing Chapter 20. Although, I will be a bit slow with updates as this year I am doing my School Certificate and my mother is very insistent that I study hard and less Harry Potter. This doesn't mean I have abandoned this story if I don't update for a while, I'm just studying.

Thanks everyone for your kind reviews they make me smile 

Lots of Love midnightwolf2192 aka Bronte


	12. Chapter 11

Deep In My Soul Chapter 11

**Deep In My Soul Chapter 11 **

_Disclaimer- Don't own it never will_

_Last Chapter_

_Everyone at the Burrow slept peacefully that night, well almost everyone._

_Dream_

"_Hello Angela." A deep, sinister voice said._

"_Who are you?" Angie trembled. "What do you want with me? Where am I?"_

"_My, my, my so many questions, yet so little time." The voice said, mocking her._

"_Who I am is of no concern to you considering you will be dead soon. You obviously don't know about the prophecy. Why don't you ask your precious mudblood mother?" The voice said._

_Angie felt her anger bubbling inside of her. "Don't call her that you scumbag."_

"_Now, now young ladies should not use such language. You should be punished for such language. CRUCIO!"_

_It was as if thousands of white hot knives were piercing Angie's skin. She screamed and cried._

_The curse was finally lifted but Angie was still twitching on the ground. "Now as for where you are, you are in my home." The voice said._

"_Angela, I am a very powerful man. If you join me, fight by my side, we will be invincible." The voice said, bending down to look Angie in the eye._

_Angie gazed into a pair of blue eyes that flickered red when he spoke in the malicious tone he had used._

"_I would rather die." Angie exclaimed before spitting in his face._

_The man stood up, wiped the spit off his face and slapped Angie so hard her neck snapped around with the force._

"_You shouldn't have done that miss." The voice said. Angie looked into his eyes again and saw they were pure red. She could see hatred, anger and jealousy when she looked deep into his eyes._

"_Angela, it was nice while it lasted. But I'm going to give you a parting gift, as I curse you, I will lower my hood. Any last words Angela?" The man said._

"_Yea. See you in hell!" Was all she said._

_The man raised his wand and pointed it at Angie's chest as he said "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of green shot towards Angie. As it did, the man slowly lowered his hood. As she was about to see his face the spell hit her._

_ End Dream_

Angie sat up panting. She noticed she was the only one in the room. She looked at the time on the wall and saw it was 11:30. _ I bet I have missed breakfast. What a weird dream. What did that guy mean by a prophecy? I think I will be having a chat to mum about it. _

Angie threw the bed covers off her and stumbled to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and saw she was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were red from crying and there were beads of sweat on her forehead. She splashed some water on her face and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

She walked down to find everyone but the kids sitting at the breakfast table.

"Morning honey." Lily said getting up and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning grandma. Morning everyone." Angie said giving her grandma a hug.

"Angie, you feeling ok? You look a little pale." Draco said looking at her.

"Yea, I'm ok. Just not feeling to hot. I probably just need something to eat and I will be fine." Angie said.

Hermione looked at her daughter unsurely but let it pass. Mrs. Weasley put a plate in front of Angie and she ate it all.

The next few days passed extremely quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was the day of Harry and Hermione's wedding.

On that day, the men and the kids not in the ceremony stayed at the Burrow because that was where the wedding would take place. The ladies and the kids who were in the wedding were at Sirius' cottage getting ready. This wedding was unlike the almost wedding of Gabriella and Harry, the house was in a state of pandemonium. Hermione was rushing around until Tonks, Ginny, Luna and Angie made her go and shower otherwise she would be late for her own wedding.

The girls were putting the final touches to Hermione's outfit when Remus came to pick her up. He would be giving her away because her parents were killed when the death-eaters were looking for Hermione.

He watched as the girls all walked down the stairs and when Hermione finally came down, he was gobsmacked. She was so beautiful.

"You all look amazing. Come on, let's get you all to the wedding." Remus said.

They all apparated to the wedding.

Everything was set up. It looked amazing. The Bridal March began to play, everyone stood and looked down the aisle.

First came Serena and Stacey throwing flower petals of blue, purple, green and pink. They were followed by Mark and Chris and then Alexis, Freya and Megan.

After Alexis came Luna, then Tonks, then Angie and finally Ginny. When Darien saw Angie walking down the aisle, his breath caught in his throat. _ I must ask her to dance tonight. _

Harry suddenly began smiling even wider than before. Everyone looked down the aisle and saw Hermione being escorted by Remus. He led her up to Harry, kissed her on the cheek, shook Harry's hand and then placed her hand in his and walked to his seat.

They smiled at each other and turned to Dumbledore who was going to be the minister for the wedding.

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths leads them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today.

Harry and Hermione, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?" Dumbledore started.

Harry and Hermione replied "We will."

Hermione then said her vows "I, Hermione, take you, Harry, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."

By this time Lily, Mrs. Weasley and even James and Sirius were crying.

Harry smiled at Hermione and said "I, Harry, take you, Hermione, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."

Ron gave Harry Hermione's ring and Ginny gave Hermione Harry's ring.

"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness." Dumbledore said.

Harry placed the ring on Hermione's finger and said "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

Hermione did the same as Harry and also said "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

Dumbledore then concluded the ceremony by saying "You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, which will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other.

In as much as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As everyone cheered, Harry and Hermione shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

That night everyone celebrated the wedding. At the ceremony Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus all said speeches. It finally came time for the bride and grooms first dance.

Angie picked up the microphone and said "I chose this song for mum and dad because it suits them, BUT mum guess what? I will be singing for you."

Hermione smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

Harry and Hermione took the dance floor and everyone crowded around as Angie and Sean got up. Sean sat at the piano and Angie held the microphone to her lips.

"This song is called "Valentine" by Martina McBride." Angie said before Sean started playing a soft melody.

Angie opened her mouth and started to sing:

_If there were no words  
no way to speak  
I would still hear you_

Harry looked at his bride and smiled down at her. She was finally back in his arms and they were finally husband and wife.

_If there were no tears  
no way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

Hermione smiled at her husband. It felt so good to be back in his arms. She had missed him and now Angie had a father.

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
even if romance ran out of rhyme_

James watched as his son and now daughter-in-law danced. They reminded him so much of himself and Lily. He gazed proudly at his son, glad that Hermione was back. And now he had a grand-daughter to bug by being over-protective.

_You would still have my heart until the end of time  
you're all I need, my love, my Valentine._

Lily gazed at her son and daughter-in-law. Finally Hermione was back. They had known each other for two years before she left and they had formed a strong bond. She was glad she was back.

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
all you give to me_

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry and Hermione dance. They were so proud that they were finally married. It had been a long time coming. The two of them knew in their third year that Harry and Hermione would one day become a couple. It was just a matter or time. That time was now.

_You've opened my eyes  
and shown me how to love unselfishly_

Ron and Ginny looked at the couple and smiled. Everyone thought that Harry would marry Ginny and Hermione would marry Ron. Who knew that Harry and Hermione would be married, Ron would marry 'Loony' Lovegood and that Ginny would marry 'The Ferret' Malfoy. They were glad their friends were happy.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

James and Sirius Jr looked at their parents. They were so happy. Their mum had come back, their dad was happy again and they had a little sister to annoy the crap out of. What could be better? In their eyes, nothing.

_I will give you my heart  
until the end of time  
you're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Angie looked down at her parents. She was so pleased for them. The smile that was gracing Hermione's beautiful face was a true smile. Hermione had rarely ever smiled a true smile. Only when Angie had done something that reminded her of Harry. She was so glad they were together again. She just wished she could have a relationship like that. She scanned the crowd and saw Jake standing there watching her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
even if romance ran out of rhyme_

Dumbledore and McGonagal looked at Hermione and Harry with a look of pleasure. It had killed Dumbledore to keep Angie and Hermione a secret from the family that loved them dearly but it was for their own safety. But none of that mattered now. They were back together again and they were now Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter.

_You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'cause all I need is you, my Valentine_

Harry and Hermione gazed into each other's eyes. For now there was no prophecy, no new dark-lord no nothing. Just them and their family.

Angie pushed the dream to the back of her mind as she sung the last line.

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine._

"To my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." Everyone cheered as Angie said this.

Sure they still had the matter of the prophecy to consider and school was coming up but for now nothing mattered except the new Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter.

Angie put the microphone down and walked off stage. She walked over and hugged her mum and dad then left the dance floor with Sean following her.

They went and sat back down at the Bridal Party's table and had a drink. Sean stood up and said "I'm gunna go dance, you wanna come?"

"Not really hun, how about I join you soon?" Angie asked.

Sean nodded and went off to dance with Hermione.

"You still sing beautifully." A voice said from behind Angie.

Angie turned to see Jake standing behind her smiling at her. He took the seat next to her and looked at Angie.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see." Angie said before taking another mouthful of drink.

"I know. So how have things been here in England?" Jake asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Meh, same as usual. What about Australia?" Angie asked as she willed herself not to start yelling and slapping him.

"It's fine. I miss everyone here but hey it's cool." Jake said noticing how tense Angie seemed. "Ang, you ok?" he asked.

"Excuse me." Angie said standing up and leaving Jake sitting at the table.

Harry, Hermione, James, Sirius, Lily and Remus had watched the exchange and were worried when Angie just stood up and left. They watched as Jake ran after her and out onto the veranda.

"Well Moony, did you hear anything?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, he asked about England, she asked about Australia then she excused herself and left." Remus said.

Hermione frowned, excused herself and followed her daughter secretly.

Angie was leaning on the railing of the veranda when Jake walked out. She heard him and furiously wiped some tears from her eyes. "Ang?" he whispered.

She spun around and glared at him. "You lied to me. You promised it would never happen but you lied." She exclaimed.

Hermione heard this and wondered what Angie was on about.

"How did I lie Angie?" Jake asked, genuinely confused.

"You promised me you would never date her but you are, you lied!" the tears were now flowing freely down Angie's face as she yelled at him.

"WH—Oh you mean Claudia. Well you're the one who told me to move on!" Jake yelled back.

Hermione gasped silently. She knew Angie hated Claudia and vice versa but for Jake to be dating her, it was unimaginable.

"YES MAYBE I DID, BUT HER!? YOU KNOW WE HATE ONE ANOTHER! HOW COULD YOU?" Angie yelled back.

"I WASN'T AWARE I NEEDED YOUR PERMISSION TO DATE SOMEONE!" Jake yelled back.

The yelling teenagers were unaware that the music had stopped and everyone was listening.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GETTING MY PERMISSION, IT HAS TO DO WITH A LITTLE PROMISE YOU MADE ME WHEN WE WERE 13. I BELIEVE IT WAS 'I WOULD NEVER DATE CLAUDIA MASON, EVER'. YOU LIED TO ME." Angie yelled as she chocked on a sob.

Hermione stepped away from the door and looked over at her family. Sean was actually being held back by Darien. Sean caught her eye and she mouthed to him 'settle down'. He nodded but the angry look was still on his face.

"YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER A PROMISE I MADE WHEN I WAS 13? EVER SINCE THEN MY LIFE HAS BEEN PRETTY HECTIC." Jake yelled at Angie, getting right up into her face.

Angie, never one to back down looked him square in the eye and screeched "OH YEA AND MY LIFE HAS BEEN A SIMPLE LITTLE BLOODY STROLL IN THE PARK, HAS IT? LET'S SEE, I FOUND OUT I ACTUALLY HAVE A FAMILY, MY FATHER HAPPENS TO BE THE HARRY POTTER. I FIND OUT MY MOTHER LIED TO ME FOR MY WHOLE LIFE, I FIND OUT THERE IS A BLOODY PROPHECY ABOUT ME AND I HAVEN'T SLEPT PROPERLY IN 72 HOURS BECAUSE I KEEP SEEING SOME DERRANGED MAD MAN WHO HAS ME LOCKED IN A BLOODY CELL AND THEN KILLS ME. ON TOP OF THAT, I FIND OUT THE PERSON I HATE THE MOST IS DATING THE GUY THAT I STILL LOVE. TELL ME JAKE HOW DOES THAT BLOODY LIFE COMPARE TO YOURS? I AM VERY SORRY, WOULD YOU LIKE US TO ALL JUST TO FORGET ABOUT OUR PROBLEMS FOR A WHILE AND WORRY ABOUT YOU?"

Everyone gasped and looked at Hermione when Angie had said the prophecy part. Hermione turned and said quietly "I will explain later I promise."

"WELL I'M SORRY YOUR MAJESTY. WOULD YOU LIKE A MEDAL FOR HAVING THE MOST WHACKED OUT LIFE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I AM HERE. HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU CAN STOP INSULTING MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU WRITE ME AND MAYBE WE CAN BE FRIENDS AGAIN. GOOD BYE ANGELA." Jake yelled before stomping out of the room.

He walked past everyone and into the fireplace where he flooed back to the Ministry where he was being picked up.

Angie grabbed onto the railing because she was shaking so much. She turned to see her mum standing in the doorway.

"Hey mum." Angie whispered as she wiped away the tears and make-up from her face.

Hermione walked over and enveloped her daughter in a hug. Angie hugged her back. Hermione whispered into her daughter's hair "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"It's ok mum. Come on, I'm sorry for ruining your wedding." Angie said as she hung her head.

"Sweetie, you didn't ruin it, you just added to the entertainment but later we need to talk about the prophecy and the dreams." Hermione said seriously.

Angie nodded before walking back inside. She saw the look on Sean's face and walked up and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered "I'm gunna go find him and kill him."

Angie laughed and just shook her head. She was about to reply when the doors of the club opened and a loud ear-piercing voice screeched "GRANGER!"

Everyone turned and saw a young girl with flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes standing in the doorway with Jake standing behind her.

Angie rolled her eyes, let go of Sean and stepped away from him. She turned to Darien and whispered "get a hold of Sean now."

He nodded and put a hand on his shoulder and held him.

"Mason, you have a lot of nerve coming here and trying to ruin my mother's wedding." Angie said, slowly walking up to the pair.

"You can't take a hint Granger can you, you know Jake doesn't like you anymore so give up." Claudia said in a controlled voice even though she was shaking with fury.

"Mason, two things one my name is Potter and two I never knew Jake needed a girl to fight his battles for him." Angie said glaring at Jake.

"I don't care if your name is Potter you are still a slut that wants my boyfriend. I told you to back off but you didn't take a warning now I'm gunna make you pay." Claudia said before pouncing on Angie and beginning to punch her.

Everyone watched on in shock as the pair rolled around punching, scratching and biting one another.

Angie rolled the pair over and punched her really hard in the face.

"You ever insult me again and I will live up to the promise I made you when I was 13, you will never walk again. Now, GET OUT of here!" Angie yelled standing up and lifting Claudia up by her hair.

She threw the girl at Jake's feet and said "And, if YOU EVER, EVER show your face in my presence again, I will make sure you never have kids."

Jake carefully picked up Claudia and left with one final glare towards Angie. Angie spun around and walked over to the kitchen. She leant her head in and asked for some ice.

She pulled her head out and placed the ice on her face. She wiped some of the blood off her cheek from where Claudia had used her nails and cut open Angie's face. Angie walked over to the Bridal Table and wiped the blood off her face with a napkin. She placed the ice pack against her eye and then looked at her family.

Darien let Sean go and the two of them raced over to Angie. Sean checked her ribs whilst Darien gently ran a finger over her face to check if anything was broken. When he touched her nose, she flinched and turned her head from him. He understood and then helped Sean check her ribs.

When they gently applied pressure to them, she screamed and started to cry. Sean and Darien both wrapped their arms around her and motioned for everyone to come over. Harry, James and Sirius Sr. and James and Sirius Jr. ran over as fast as they could. Hermione cleaned up the blood on the floor then followed. When she reached Angie, Harry had cleaned up her face and James and Sirius were fixing her ribs. Angie looked up at her mum. Hermione saw how pale Angie was. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her head only to pull it away a second later because of how hot she was. "Angie, you're burning up." Hermione said also noticing Angie was sweating.

"Mum, I'm fine, it is time for you and dad to go away now." Angie said ignoring the fact she felt like fainting.

Hermione looked at Angie unsurely then looked at Harry. He smiled and then she smiled too. He held out his hand to her which she took gratefully. They turned to their family and said "See you all soon."

"Have fun." Everyone chorused.

The pair apparated away off to their honeymoon. They would be going to Samoa. James, Lily, Remus, Tonks and Sirius had paid for their trip.

Everyone turned around and began to dance or talk again. Darien was talking to James, Sirius, Jess, Luke, Ben and Kyle when he felt a tug at his pants. He looked down and saw Stacey standing there pulling on his pants. He crouched down and asked her "What's wrong Princess?"

"Something is wrong wif Angie." Stacey said pointing at where Angie was sitting.

The little group turned just in time to see Angie's eyes roll back into her head and watch her fall out of her chair unconscious.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

Deep In My Soul Chapter 12

Deep In My Soul Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not going to repeat myself.

_Last Chapter_

_He looked down and saw Stacey standing there pulling on his pants. He crouched down and asked her "What's wrong Princess?"_

"_Something is wrong wif Angie." Stacey said pointing at where Angie was sitting._

_The little group turned just in time to see Angie's eyes roll back into her head and watch her fall out of her chair unconscious._

Present

_ Dream_

_Angie was chained the wall. She trashed around as she was placed under the torture curse for the 8__th__ time. She stopped writhing and then the same voice said to her "How about I let you choose who I kill first, hmm?"_

_Angie lifted her head and watched as her mother, father, brothers, Darien and Stacey were brought into the room._

_The hooded man walked over and pointed his wand at each one in turn. Angie stared into their eyes and said "Kill me. If you're going to kill anyone, make it me."_

_They all protested but they were silenced by the hooded man. He smirked at her and said "Why would you sacrifice yourself for them? Well too bad, you are not an option."_

_He pointed his wand at Darien, reefed his head back and jabbed his wand in his neck. Darien sharply breathed in as the man whispered "Say goodbye to your boyfriend" before throwing Darien to the floor._

_She looked Darien in the eye. His last words to her were "I love you."_

_She watched as the curse flew towards him. She screamed and as the curse was about to hit him, she woke up._

_ End Dream _

Angie woke up screaming. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap her into a hug and she inhaled Darien's familiar scent.

She hugged him back as he whispered soft words of comfort into her hair. She released him and said "Where is everyone? Where am I? What happened?"

Darien laughed and said "So many questions. First, everyone is outside, Second, You are in St. Mungos and third you collapsed at the reception after the wedding a week ago."

Angie looked shocked and she replied "I have been out a week?"

Darien nodded and said "Really no-one is supposed to be in here but during your little coma, you kept calling out my name so the hospital people let me stay in here with you. I'll just go and get everyone else." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left.

When he left Angie had some time to think _ In the dream, that man said Darien was my boyfriend and when he was about to kill him Darien said 'I love you'. Maybe in this dream we are going out. But he doesn't like me like that so I had better move on. School starts soon, maybe I will find someone there. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by her grandfather, grandmother and brothers pulling her into a huge hug.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Lily said pulling away.

After many hugs and promises to not do it again, Angie was told by a nurse that she was free to go home.

Harry and Hermione wouldn't be home for a few days so everyone tried to make the most of it before they would have to question both Angie and Hermione about the dreams and the prophecy.

Darien kept wondering why Angie was calling out his name _ Maybe she does like me. Probably not. Why would someone that wonderful like me? Oh well, school starts soon. I will be able to get my mind off her then. _

Harry and Hermione came back on the Wednesday before the kids school letters were due to arrive. As soon as they heard that Angie had been in hospital, they demanded to know why they weren't called home.

"Because," James started "There was nothing you could have done and when Angie woke up she told us not to call you."

"Now Hermione, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A PROPHECY?!" Sirius yelled.

"Wait until everyone is in here and the kids are outside." Hermione said.

The four of them walked into the kitchen and asked all the kids except Angie to go outside. They all did (with a few objections by James and Sirius Jr.). When they were gone, Hermione cast a few charms on the door and told everyone to sit down.

Hermione told everyone about the prophecy and why she had to leave. Everyone was sitting there with their mouths wide open except for Harry and Lily.

"Ok Angie, tell us about this dream of yours." Hermione said sitting down.

Angie told them all about the dreams except for the last one she had in the coma. She described his voice and his eyes but that was all she could really say.

The group was worried about the dreams what if they were of this new dark lord. If they happened again, Angie was too tell someone so that something could be done.

For the next week, no dreams came to Angie so she thought she would be safe.

That Wednesday, the Hogwarts letters came for the kids. An owl landed on Angie's shoulder. It had three letters in its beak. One was addressed to James, One to Sirius and one to her.

She handed her brother's theirs and then opened hers. She scanned the note. It simply told her what books she would need, that this year was her OWLs year and that she would be sorted when she arrived.

She turned to her brothers as they opened their letters. A badge fell out of James' letter and into his hand. It was his Quidditch Captain badge. They read the letters and then they pulled out a second page which contained their OWL results. "How many OWLs did you get boys." Hermione said coming to stand beside Harry.

"Ummm, I got 8 OWLs and Sirius got… 8 as well. So little sis, you got to beat that." James said.

"Darien, how many did you get?" Sirius asked.

"Umm," Darien said as he counted "10 OWLs."

"Bloody hell! Damien how many did you get?" James said.

"I got 8 as well. Vic?" Damien said.

"I got 9." Victoria said.

"There you go little one, you gotta beat 10 OWLs." Sirius said with a smirk, thinking she wouldn't be able to do it.

"Easy and DON'T CALL ME LITTLE ONE!" Angie exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Well we had better go shopping and get everyone's things." Ginny said.

They all nodded and stood up. They all went through the floo one at a time. Angie stepped into the flames and clearly said "DIAGON ALLEY" before zooming out of sight.

She landed in Flourish and Blotts and she was offered a hand up by Mina.

"Come on," Mina said "Lets go find some stuff."

Mina, Maddie, Jess, Raye and Angie all walked out of Flourish and Blotts, saying they would get their books last. They went into The Apothecary to stock up on Potions supplies, they went into the Pet Store where Angie bought a beautiful black owl with piercing silver eyes that she called Layla.

The girls started for Flourish and Blotts where they would meet up with everyone else when Angie realised she needed robes. "I'll meet you guys there, I have to get robes." Angie said.

"Crap thanks for reminding me. I'll come with you I need some new robes as well." Mina said.

They all decided to go with Angie so off they went in the opposite direction to Flourish and Blotts.

They walked out of Madam Malkin's with their robes when suddenly Angie was knocked flat on her back. She sat up and began to gather up her things when a voice said "I'm so sorry, let me help you." She looked up and found herself gazing into a pair of brilliant hazel eyes. She felt that if she were to dive into them, she would never find the bottom.

"Thanks." She said as the two gathered Angie's things. The boy held out a hand to help Angie up. She accepted and he pulled her to her feet. "Sorry for knocking you over. My name is Logan, Logan Smith." He said before kissing her hand.

"It's ok. My name is Angie, Angie Potter." Angie replied as she blushed slightly.

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. You would have to be related to James and Sirius wouldn't you?" Logan said, not letting go of her hand.

Angie just nodded. "Logan, we gotta get going." Logan's friend said before winking at Mina.

Logan looked at his friend and nodded. "Well, that's my cue. I'm sorry for knocking you over. Maybe when school starts back, we can hang out some time?"

Angie nodded as the blush in her cheeks became redder. Logan smiled and kissed her hand one more time before walking off with his friends.

Angie turned around to see her friends with their mouths wide open in shock. "What?" she asked them a bit confused.

"Logan Smith, THE Logan Smith just asked you to hang around with him at school. He is a seventh year and he is probably one of the hottest guys at school." Raye said.

The other girls nodded and they all started laughing.

They were still laughing and talking about it when they got into Flourish and Blotts and caught up with their families.

"Angie, you are still blushing!" Jess said smirking.

"Shut up Jess." Angie said burying her head in her hands to hide the blush she knew was still there.

"Why are you blushing dear sister?" James said.

"No reason." Angie replied before elbowing Jess, Mina and Raye in the sides as they had opened their mouths to say why.

"She just got asked to hang out with Logan Smith." Maddie said pulling her head out of the book she had pulled off the shelf.

"MADDIE!" Angie yelled before elbowing her as well

"WHAT?!" Harry, both James' and both Sirius' cried out.

"He knocked me over, he helped me up and then we talked a bit before saying we would see each other at school." Angie said shrugging her shoulders. "Come on girls, let's go have a look around."

As soon as the girls were gone, Sirius and James turned to Ben and Kyle and Sirius said "What can you tell us about him?"

"He's an alright guy, I don't actually know much about him. We don't really hang out." Kyle said.

Ben nodded and said "We probably could find out some stuff if you want."

Sirius and James nodded but Hermione slapped them up side the head and said "Don't you dare interfere with her life. That means, do NOT find out any information about him." She glared at Ben and Kyle when she said this.

Ben and Kyle recoiled and nodded. Their mothers began to laugh and soon everyone was laughing.

"Oi Mina, you're blushing as well so shut up about me." Angie said as the girls walked over to their families.

"Sweetheart, why are you blushing?" Tonks asked.

Mina looked around at her brother and father before turning to her mum and saying "I'll tell you later" before glaring at the girls.

The girls just smirked before handing their dads their books and leaving to get ice-cream.

THAT NIGHT

Everyone was sitting in the living room at the Burrow. The little kids were playing with Bella, the adults and older kids were talking. Amy was reading Hogwarts: A History and talking to Hermione about different parts of the book.

"Mina he was so checking you out!" Angie yelled. As soon as this sentence left her mouth, every other conversation stopped.

"Who was checking Mina out?" Remus asked as he looked over at his eldest daughter with a bit (who am I kidding, a lot) of protectiveness in his eyes.

"And we wonder why we never get boyfriends." Mina said pointing at her father.

The girls all nodded. What Mina had said was true, you couldn't get a boyfriend in the Potter/Weasley/Malfoy/Lupin/Black extended family because there were to many 'older brothers', 'uncles' and 'fathers' and they were extremely overprotective of their girls.

"Come on, let's finish this conversation in my room." Jess said standing up. The girls followed suit. Victoria was the last one to leave the room. Before she left she turned around and said to her family, "But we do love you for it."

"Well that was entertaining. Now Nymph who was hitting on Mina?" Remus asked.

"Daddy, what does it mean if some one was hitting on Mina?" Alexis asked Draco.

Draco looked at his youngest daughter bemused as his wife started laughing. "Sweetie, if someone was hitting on Mina, it means they like her."

"Does that mean we are all hitting on Mina because we all like her?" Alexis asked still a bit confused.

Draco just stared as his daughter open-mouthed. Everyone started for a second then began laughing.

"No Lexi, if someone is hitting on Mina, it means they want to do what mummies and daddies do, like holding hands and kissing." Helen said.

"And Sex, we can't forget sex!" Lewis piped in.

Everyone stared at him. They were speechless. The silence was broken by little Ethan, who was sitting in Ginny's lap who said "What sex?"

Everyone began to laugh as Ginny looked down at her youngest child, flustered she said "I'll tell you when you are older."

"LEWIS ARTHUR WEASLEY, WHEREVER DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Fleur shouted at her youngest son.

"Ben, Kyle, Nick, Sirius, James, Damien, Darien, Luke, Dave and Josh." Lewis said ticking them off on his fingers.

The boys all stood up and slowly made their way to the door.

"BOYS!" Their mothers yelled "STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

The boys gulped and looked at one another, they were in for it now. They all turned and came face-to-face with their very, VERY angry mothers.

With the Girls

The girls heard their mothers yelling and wondered what was happening. Jess quickly looked around and pulled out an Extendable Ear. She held to the floor and everyone listened in.

"HOW DARE YOU BOYS TEACH HIM THAT!" Ginny yelled.

"HE IS ONLY 8 YEARS OLD, THAT WAS VERY IRRESPONSIBLE OF YOU!" Tonks yelled.

"Mum, he asked us what we were talking about and we just told him one word. He obviously inherited dad's brains because he ran out of the room and into the library. He came back about 20 minutes later with a big grin on his face. He must have looked it up and memorized its meaning." Ben said trying to reason with his very angry mum.

The girls pulled away and made mental notes to ask what the fight was over.

The girls sat and talked a little bit about the boys they met today when Angie heard something outside. She walked over to the window and saw a big, black eagle owl pecking on the window.

She let it in and it landed on her arm. She took the letter from its beak. It took off with such a force, its talons cut into Angie's arm. She gave a small cry of pain and dropped the letter.

The girls rushed over. Victoria ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. She cleaned up the blood, put some antiseptic on it then bandaged it up. While this was happening, Mina walked over and picked up the letter Angie dropped.

On the front of the letter in neat, curly black writing was _Angela Potter_.

She walked over to Victoria and Angie. Victoria had just fastened the bandage and out the first aid kit away. "Here Angie, the letter was for you."

Angie cautiously took the letter. She turned it over and broke the small seal on it. She pulled out the letter and opened it carefully.

The letter was short but extremely frightening. It read:

_Dear Angela;_

_It is good to know you are alive. Although it won't be for much longer. I am the new Dark Lord. I am taking over from where my old master left off. Your father may have killed him, but I will succeed were he didn't._

_I will kill you, your father, mother and brothers. I will then kill all the Weasleys, Black, Lupins and Malfoys and when they all die, everyone can blame you._

_Farewell for now_

The letter chilled Angie to the bone. She looked up from the letter and her friends gasped. She was pale and shaking.

The girls tried to pry the letter out of her hands. Angie just held on tight. She folded the letter back up and out it in her pocket.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs." Angie said before leaving the room.

The girls looked uncertainly at Angie's retreating back before they followed her out of the room and downstairs to their families.

They walked in the room to find their brothers sitting on the floor watching James and Sirius Sr. play a game of Wizards Chess.

Helen saw the girls first and said "hey girls. How was your little—Angie, what happened to your arm?"

Everyone glanced to Angie's arm to see it wrapped up in bandages. "Oh nothing, a scratch that's all." Angie said, folding her arms, her injured one under the other.

Hermione however narrowed her eyes at her daughter and walked over to her. Angie saw her mother's glare and began to walk backwards. Angie only stopped when she was back against the door. "Angela Lily Rose Potter, show me your arm NOW!" Hermione said in a deathly whisper.

Everyone in the room, especially Angie shuddered. Angie reluctantly held out her arm and Hermione unraveled the bandages.

Hermione gasped at the sight before her. Angie looked down and gasped as well. The scratches had become deeper and bigger. It was like there was a little bug eating away at her skin. They began to bleed again as soon as Hermione took of the bandages.

"Shit, Ginny run upstairs and get me my Healers bag, QUICK!" Hermione said as she led Angie to a lounge.

Ginny sprinted up to Hermione's room to get the bag. When she got back downstairs she saw Hermione trying to stop the bleeding and James and Sirius Jr. holding a bucket under Angie's nose because she was vomiting.

"Here you go Hermione." Ginny said.

"Good, um Lily, could I get you and Ginny to stay. Everyone else needs to clear out now." Hermione said as she opened her bag. Everyone else left and closed the door behind them.

Lily grabbed the bucket from her grandsons and held it up just in time for Angie to throw up the contents of her stomach.

"Ginny can you hold this really tightly on her arm for me please. Ok Angie, I'm going to just give you an injection so it may hurt a bit." Hermione said pulling out a needle.

Angie nodded as Hermione stuck the needle in Angie's arm.

Angie yelled in pain although not from the needle. From the fact that her arm was beginning to burn. Ginny's eyes went wide as she said "Hermione, you better look at this."

Hermione looked at her daughter's arm and yelled "Oh My God" before racing into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her as she raced to the potion cupboard that they hadn't been able to clean.

She rummaged through the potions until she found the one she wanted. Hermione ran back out to her daughter, brushing off her husband and father-in-law's questions.

She ran back out to her daughter. "Ginny take off the bandage, NOW!" Hermione yelled before pouring some of the potion on Angie's arm.

Angie screamed again as she felt the potion take effect. She took one look at her arm before she fainted into Lily's arms.

With Everyone Else

As everyone was ushered into the kitchen by Hermione they heard Angie retch and throw up again.

They all sat at the table, all on edge. They heard Angie scream in pain, and then they heard Ginny yell "Hermione, you better look at this."

Hermione replied with an "Oh My God" before they saw her run into the kitchen and to the potion cabinet. Harry and James stood up and said "Hermione, what happened."

She just brushed off their question and ran back out again.

They all heard Angie scream in pain again before they heard nothing.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen. Their faces held very grave looks. "Honey, what happened?" Harry asked, worried about his daughter.

Hermione just ignored his question before looking at the girls and saying "Alright girls, I need to know what happened up there."

"Well we were talking and then Angie saw a bird at the window. She walked over and a black eagle owl landed on her arm. The owl took off but it dug its talons into her arm. Victoria wrapped up her arm and then Angie read the letter. She went pale and began to shake before she said we should head downstairs and well you know the rest." Maddie said.

Nobody saw little Stacey and Serena race out of the room. They only noticed they weren't there when they heard Stacey say "Angie, why are you asleep? It isn't bedtime yet. Auntie Lily, why is she asleep?"

They all walked out to find Serena sitting on the floor holding Angie's hand in her small one and Stacey sitting behind Angie leaning over her.

"She is asleep because she isn't feeling very well." Lily said.

"Oh, well can daddy put her somewhere where she will be more comf—comfo—better at sleeping?" Serena said looking at her dad.

Fred and Remus smiled at how much their little daughters loved Angie. "Sure honey, I'll put her in a room and you and Stacey can stay with her, how about that?" Fred said as he looked at Harry.

Harry nodded and Fred walked over and picked up Angie. Serena and Stacey looked simply elated. Hermione walked with Fred and the girls up to Serena's room. Fred put Angie on the bed and watched as the two girls curled up on either side of Angie and put their heads on her shoulders. Hermione then whispered "If anything happens or she starts to cry or hurt, one you come and get me ok?"

The two girls nodded and Fred closed the door behind himself and Hermione and they walked back to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, however JKR if you are out there, I'll give you…um… 876.90 if you let me own Harry Potter.**_

Angie woke up to a throbbing pain in her arm. She lifted her arm only to find another arm attached to it. She looked and saw Stacey and Serena curled up next to her. She smiled at the sleeping bodies of the little girls.

She gently shook the pair, ignoring the pain in her arm and said "Good morning munchkins. Thanks for staying with me last night."

The girls giggled and said "It's ok. We love you Angie."

Angie smiled and said "I love you too." The girls giggled again. Angie sat up and smirked. She began to mercilessly tickle the two girls. They shrieked with laughter and ran out of the room with Angie chasing them. They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where their families watched as the little girls shrieked with delight. Fred caught Serena on her third lap of the table, Remus caught Stacey and Sirius Sr. caught Angie. The girls laughed even louder.

"Well, what have we here? Boys, shall we show them how to really tickle and be tickled?" Sirius asked as he smirked at Angie. Angie started to struggle and laugh as she tried to get out of Sirius' grip.

James Sr. and Harry stood up and walked over to Sirius. Darien walked over to his father and Dave and Josh walked over to their father.

"Will you all excuse us?" James said as they all walked out of the room, the three girls squirming in their arms.

The door shut and as soon as it did, the three girls were screaming and laughing. The next noise they heard shocked them. James, Sirius, Harry, Darien, Remus, Fred, Dave and Josh were all yelling and Angie was laughing. Angie and the girls walked in and sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast.

Everyone looked at them shocked until the boys walked in all sporting a different colour hair. Their hair was all neon colours and their skin was pink.

Everyone burst out laughing and Lily said "What the hell happened to you?"

"I think Serena and Stacey showed some accidental magic." Angie said as she tried to muffle her laughter.

Everyone laughed louder and only stopped when they turned the boys back to normal.

Platform 9 and 3/4 – First of September

"Come on boys, you are going to miss the train." Hermione said as she walked with her husband.

Everyone was preparing to go off to Hogwarts and they were all excited. James and Sirius finally caught up with their parents and sister. As they walked they saw a lot of boys checking out their little sister. They looked at each other before silently saying _any guy touches her, we kill them. _

Angie walked silently beside her mother holding Layla. Her dad was dragging her trunk behind him as he talked animatedly with Sirius and James Sr. about Quidditch.

Mina looked at Angie and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it and said "Hey, it'll be ok. Hogwarts is the greatest place ever."

Angie smiled at her and nodded. She was glad they had become the best of friends. Mina was Angie's other side. Mina was the side of Angie that told her not to rush into things, she was the side that told Angie to actually think but Angie was the side of Mina that told her to have some fun. They balanced each other out well.

They all looked at the clock and saw it was 10:50. The kids all turned to their parents' ready for tearful farewells.

Hermione wrapped both her sons into a big hug "Be good. Take care of your sister, but let her live a little bit. Don't cause too much mischief." Hermione said before pulling away.

Harry hugged his daughter and said "I love you princess. Be good. Study hard and don't aggravate Professor Snape, much."

Angie laughed and replied "I love you too daddy." She then turned and hugged her mum "Remember honey, if you have a dream, contact me straight away. Good luck this year. I love you." Hermione said.

"Love you too mum." Angie said as she gave her mum one final hug.

They all boarded the train and waved goodbye to their parents as the train sped off around the corner. The kids were on their way to Hogwarts!

The girls found a compartment then the boys found one too.

The girls

The girls were talking about the summer and explaining some things to Angie when the compartment door opened and a young girl with long flowing black hair and a round face walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey." The girls all chorused.

"Angie this is Mariah Longbottom. Mariah this is Angie Potter." Jess said introducing her.

"Hey, wow. My mum and dad went to school with your mum and dad. Your dad helped my dad out of a few situations a few times." Mariah said.

The girls became pretty good friends when the compartment door opened again. The group turned and saw a boy about one year older than them with two bodyguards on either side of him.

"Well, Well, Well. What have we here? What people have been saying is true then. Harry Potter's daughter had come to Hogwarts. However no-one mentioned just how enchantingly beautiful she is." The boy in the centre said before walking up to Angie and kissing her hand.

Angie pulled her hand away and said "I'm flattered but who are you?"

The boy smirked and said "I, my dear am Thomas Michael Zabini. You can call me Tom though. This here is Vincent Crabbe III and Gregory Goyle III. Would you like to hang out with someone a little bit... Better than the Weasels, half-breeds and Blood-traitors here?"

Angie looked at him appalled and said " Listen here mate, these 'blood-traitors', 'half-breeds' and 'weasels' as you call them, happen to be my best friends and my family. If you call them that again, I will make sure you never have children."

"Well, it seems as though your filthy mudblood mother's beliefs were passed on to you weren't they. Shame." Tom said stroking her face.

Angie glared at him then punched him square in the face. "You ever call her that again and I'll be in a cell in Azkaban."

She looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle advancing on her. "Boys, take one more step and we will be sharing a cell with Angie." A voice said.

The two boys turned to see Logan and his friend were standing there watching the scene. The boys gulped and dragged Tom back to their compartment.

"Thanks." Angie said as Logan walked in and shut the door.

"No prob. I have always hated those little gits." Logan said.

"Nice punch by the way." Logan's friend said as he winked at Mina again.

"I don't think I introduced you guys before, Angie this is Emmett, Emmett this is Angie." Logan said.

Angie shook hands with him and introduced him to all her friends.

The group sat back down and talked for a while before the driver announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in 20 minutes so they should all get changed.

The boys left and the girls got changed into their uniforms.

The Boys

The boys found a compartment and as soon as they had sat down, the trolley lady had come. Each of the boys bought three handfuls of food before they sat and talked about nothing in particular.

The ride was uneventful until Ben said "Right, so who does everyone have a crush on?"

Kyle smirked at him. He knew why he asked this question. He wanted to see if Darien would admit it. Darien glared at Ben but Ben just smiled.

"James you first, who do you like?" Kyle asked.

"You know that girl in our year, Megan Smith. I like her, she's nice and smart. Sirius?" James said, blushing ever so slightly.

Sirius laughed and said "I like Lucy Jones. She is really funny and cool."

And so the pattern continued when Ben finally turned to Darien and said "So Darien, who do you like?"

Darien looked at Ben and said "No-one."

Ben looked at him shocked. He looked at Kyle and saw he had the same look on his face. They had expected him to admit he liked Angie but he didn't.

"Sure you don't. Well if that's the case, we might have to find you a girl." Sirius said.

Darien weakly smiled when a commotion outside caught his attention. They all looked and saw Thomas Zabini being supported by his cronies. His nose was bleeding and he had two black eyes. Sirius opened the door and said "Zabini, what girl beat you up that badly" before everyone burst out laughing.

"Your bloody sister. But you know what, that just makes her even hotter." Thomas smirked before walking away.

Sirius shut the door. "He just called Angie hot." James said deafly. "On the bright side, she can hold her own against him by the looks of things." Kyle said knowing that James and Sirius were about to blow up.

"HE CALLED MY LITTLE SISTER HOT! I'M GUNNA MAKE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL. IF HE GOES WITHIN 5 FEET OF HER, HE IS DEAD!" James cried as Sirius nodded.

The boys calmed James and Sirius down and talked for a while before the driver announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in 20 minutes so they should all get changed.

The boys got into their uniforms all ready for a new year at Hogwarts.

The Feast

"Well now that all the first years have been sorted, I have only one more person to sort. We have a new fifth year student. Angie could you please come up here." Dumbledore said as he stood at the Teacher's Table.

Angie stood and after a quick good luck hand squeeze from her brothers, walked up to where Professor McGonagall smiled at her and indicated for her to sit on the three legged stool.

McGonagall put the Sorting hat on her head and stepped away.

"_Well, well the youngest Potter has finally arrived. __**What the hell, the hat is talking to me. I must be going mad. **__The hat laughed, 'your not going mad now hold on one second. Ok you are smart… Ravenclaw would suit that brain of yours, you are cunning and not afraid to go for things you want- perfect Slytherin qualities yet your bravery and want to help others is what I can mainly sense. You will need these traits in the near future. You will be tested but use your courage, smarts and cunning to get out of tough situations. Therefore I believe the best house for you is….._GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted.

The Gryffindor house was in an uproar. They had all three Potters and this Potter was hot (or so the guys thought).

Angie walked back to her friends and sat down thinking about what the hat said. _What did it mean I will be tested? Maybe about something that will happen. Oh well. _

Angie was brought out of her thoughts by Dumbledore saying "Alright, everyone DIG IN!" before food appeared in front of everyone on the table.

Angie looked at the food before her before grabbing some chicken, vegetables and a bread roll. She watched her brothers eat, she was sure that they thought they hadn't eaten in a month the way they inhaled food.

As soon as all the plates had been cleared Dumbledore stood up commanding the attention of all the students.

"Well now that we are all fed and watered I think it is time we all head off to bed. Goodnight all."

Everyone followed the prefects to their common rooms. The girls showed Angie were their room was. They all slumped onto their beds and talked for a while before one-by-one they fell asleep.

Next Day

Angie woke up to Raye jumping on her bed. Angie rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. "Go away." Angie said as Raye kept on bouncing.

"Nope. You gotta get up. It's the first day of classes." Raye said before jumping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom.

Angie sat up and got out of bed. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at her head. Her hair twisted into a French Crown braid at the back of her head with the plait twirled into a bun with a few wispy bits framing her face. She threw on her clothes and shoes, grabbed her bag and sat on her bed waiting.

She was the last one up but the first one ready. She got sick of waiting so she walked down to breakfast alone. She saw there were very few people in the Great Hall but the people that were all stared at Angie. She sat at the Gryffindor table just down from a few 6th year boys who kept glancing at her. She pulled out her book _Set in Stone_ By Linda Newberry and began to read. She only stopped when the book was plucked from her hands by Darien.

"Hello. What'cha reading?" Darien said as he turned the book over and read the title. "Is it a good book?"

"Yea I love it. Where is everyone else?" Angie said as she took her book back.

"Still asleep. What about the girls?" Darien said as he reached for some toast.

"Well they are up but not ready. I was up last and the first one down here." Angie said.

Darien laughed and passed Angie the butter. They talked for a little bit before the sixth year boys from before walked over to them and the leader said "Hi Darien. Care to introduce us?"

"Oh hey. Angie this is Aaron, Andrew, Zach, Benji, John-Zac and Corey. Guys this is Angie." Darien said.

Angie shook hands with them and then they all sat down. They all talked for a while before Professor McGonagall walked around and gave them their timetables. Angie looked at what she had first and saw she had History of Magic and then Charms.

"I'm gunna go and get my books. It was nice meeting you." Angie said as she stood up.

"I'll come with you and get my books as well. See you guys later." Darien said as he stood up with Angie.

The pair walked to the door and were about to open it when the door burst open. In walked all the Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys. Darien and Angie said hello then kept walking.

They went and got their books from the common room. "Darien, how do I get to the History of Magic classroom?" Angie said a bit shyly.

"Sure come with me. I have Charms first then DADA which happens to be next to your Charms room." Darien said as he led the way to the History of Magic room.

When he reached the room he said "Well, here we are. I'll see you after class." He kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

She blushed and walked into the classroom. It was empty so she took a seat in the second row and pulled out _Set in Stone_ again.

She stopped when she heard her friends walk in. She out the book back in her bag and smiled at Mina as she sat next to her. "I ask you, how is it I am the last one up and the first one to breakfast?" Angie asked with a grin.

Mina just laughed and they watched as everyone forwarded in. Angie's first lesson at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had begun.

After History of Magic the girls walked towards the Charms classroom. Angie was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder. She dropped her bag and saw Sirius pick it up. She realised that it was James who was carrying her. "James, I'm pretty sure you don't want the guys in your class to see my ass." Angie said with a smirk as James put her down.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said "So how was your first lesson?"

"Boring. That ghost is so boring. Everything he said went in one ear and out the other." Angie said.

James, Sirius and Darien laughed and walked and talked with the girls. They reached the classroom and bid each other farewell. The boys in both Angie and Darien's classes followed Angie with their eyes, looking her up and down. Angie and the girls noticed but (thank Merlin) the boys didn't.

As classes finished they met up with the boys and Victoria and walked to lunch together. "Hey Angie." Angie turned at the sound of her name and saw Chase Lucas run up to her. "Thanks for the help in Charms today." He said before giving her a quick hug.

"It's ok Chase. Just remember the proper wrist movement and it will work." Angie said.

"Can you help me if I need more help?" he asked.

"Sure. If you need help in any subject just ask." Angie said before Chase hugged her again.

"Ok. See ya later Angie." Chase said before walking into the Great Hall.

"Chill boys. I helped him in charms that's all." Angie said when she law the look on her brother's faces.

Angie had Double DADA after lunch so she went back up to the common room and grabbed her stuff.

Dinner

All of Angie's classes went pretty fast. She had Double DADA and then Double Transfiguration. Both classes went really well.

She was sitting down with Victoria and Raye and the girls when Amy walked over with tears in her eyes.

"Amy, what's up?" Angie said as she wrapped an arm around the younger girl.

"Those boys down there called me fat and stupid." Amy said, burying her head in Angie's shoulder.

"Sissy, what happened?" Nick said as the boys slid over.

"Nick, take your sister for one second." Angie said before standing up.

Amy put her head on Nick's shoulder as he calmed her down. The group watched as Angie walked down to a bunch of laughing first years. She sat down and said something to them. Their eyes widened and they nodded fearfully.

Angie smiled at them and then casually sauntered back to her family.

She sat down and said "Those boys won't be picking on you for a while."

Amy smiled and said "Thanks Angie" before standing up and walking over to her friends.

Angie gave Nick a 'don't ask' look before turning back to her dinner.

After dinner Angie walked up to the common room to get started on her Transfiguration homework. She was almost finished when she felt the seat next to her sink and she saw someone sitting at her feet.

She looked up and saw Logan, Emmett and two boys she didn't know sitting around her.

"Hey Angie," Logan said "What'cha doing?"

"Transfiguration homework. I'm sorry, I don't know your names." Angie said as she looked at the two unknown boys.

"Geez Logan you could introduce us! I'm Saxton and this is Harden." The blonde boys said pointing to himself and his friend.

"Hey. What have you been doing because no offence, you guys really stink? Even though I am used to the smell of Guy BO and sweat." Angie said as she fanned the air around her nose pretending to fan away the smell.

The boys laughed and Logan looked offended. He leant over and hugged her making sure she was covered in sweat as well. While this was happening no-one noticed Angie's family walk in. They watched as Logan hugged her then picked her up and swung her around. Angie was laughing but the boys were seething.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Angie squealed.

Logan obliged and said "Now you smell like us so you can't complain."

Angie just laughed and said "I'm going to have a shower. I'll be back in a few."

Angie left and her family walked in and sat on the other lounges. The boys were still oblivious to their presence so they could listen to their conversation pretty easily.

"Are you gunna do it?" They heard Emmett ask Logan.

Logan nodded and said "Yep, I'm gunna ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend" before sitting back against the lounge and waiting for Angie to come back.

The boys' mouths dropped. Angie might have a date.


	15. Chapter 14

Deep In My Soul Chapter 14

Deep In My Soul Chapter 14

_Last Chapter:_

"_Are you gunna do it?" They heard Emmett ask Logan._

_Logan nodded and said "Yep, I'm gunna ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend" before sitting back against the lounge and waiting for Angie to come back._

_The boys' mouths dropped. Angie might have a date._

Present Time:

Angie walked down the stairs and into the common room. She had on her Felix the Cat pyjamas that she had brought with Sean. She saw the boys relaxed on the couches and she realised they wouldn't be giving those seats up without a fight.

She walked over and said to Logan "You gunna share that lounge?"

Logan shook his head. Angie smirked before she jumped on his stomach. She wriggled and got comfy before sitting with her back against the lounge. "This is a really comfy chair." She said to Emmett, Saxton and Harden.

Logan wheezed "If I promise to sit up, will you get off me?" Angie nodded and stood up.

Logan sat up and Angie plonked herself on the lounge next to him.

"Now, what did I miss?" Angie said as she turned to the boys.

"Oh nothing." Emmett said with a wink in Logan's direction.

Angie raised an eyebrow at Emmett before looking at the clock on the mantle. She saw the time was 10:30 and she was really tired. Even though tomorrow was Saturday and this was early, she decided to go to bed.

"Well boys I'm gunna go to bed, goodnight." Angie said as she stood up and walked over to the stairs.

She stopped when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned on the stairs and saw Logan holding her arm. "Before you go, I have something to ask you." He said a bit nervously.

"What?" Angie asked.

"Willyougotohogsmeadewithme?" He said really fast.

Angie looked at him puzzled whilst Saxton, Harden and Emmett laughed boisterously.

"Could you please repeat that?" Angie asked as she glared at the boys. The boys stopped laughing only because they were frightened of the look she gave them. She smirked, she was proud she had inherited that glare from Hermione.

She turned her attention back to Logan and said again "Sorry, what did you say?"

Logan took a deep breath and said "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Angie's family looked shocked. Angie did to until she smiled and said "I'd love to" before giving Logan a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug and going up to bed.

When Darien had heard her reply, he felt a little bit of his heart brake. He loved Angie but now that she was going with Logan, he would never get to tell her. He knew what would happen, he would ask her to be his girlfriend, they would stay together, get married, have a bunch of children and die together and he would be stuck watching the girl he loved with another man.

Mina saw the look on her brother's face. She felt her brother's pain. Mina knew he liked Angie but didn't know if Angie liked him. As his sister and her best-friend, she would find out.

They kids watched as Logan walked back over to Emmett, Saxton and harden who slapped him on the back and punched his arms in congratulations.

Mina, Raye, Jess and Maddie stood up and Mina said "We are going to bed. Goodnight."

They all walked upstairs where they found the dorm room empty. _ Angie must be in the bathroom. _Mina thought as the girls all got ready for bed.

When Angie didn't return 20 minutes later, the girls started to get a bit worried. Mina walked over to the bathroom door and turned the doorknob. She found it was unlocked so she raced back over to her bedside table and snatched up her wand. The others did the same and they walked over to the door.

They opened to door slowly, wands drawn. What they saw scared them. They backed up and ran full pelt downstairs.

1 Hour Later

"YOU HAVE TO LET US IN MADAM POMFREY! SHE IS OUR SISTER!" James and Sirius yelled as they pounded on the doors of the Hospital Wing.

One hour ago, the girls had raced down the stairs with tears in their eyes. This attracted the attention of the entire common room. The Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys and Lupins raced over to the girls. Emmett was cradling Mina as when she had come down the stairs she collapsed and he was the first to get to her.

Ben was trying to make some sense out of Maddie's rambling. The same went for Damien and Luke, Dave and Josh and Emmett and Darien. All anyone could understand was "Blood…Broken Glass…Message…Mirror"

Victoria decided that something must have happened upstairs. She turned to Louise and Yasmin and said "Come with me you two."

The two girls nodded and followed Victoria up to the 5th Year Girls dorms.

They walked in and started searching the room. Victoria then walked over to the bathroom door which was ajar. She peeked in and then turned around and threw up on the carpet.

Louise and Yasmin ran over to their cousin and rubbed her back while she kept throwing up. When she stopped, Yasmin cleaned up the mess before asking "Tori, what's wrong?"

Louise was about to look in the bathroom when Tori yelled "DON"T! Just go downstairs and tell everyone to go back to their dorm rooms. If they say no tell them that I, as a prefect, will put all of them on detention and then tell Kyle he needs to get up here NOW!"

Louise and Yasmin nodded and ran out the door. Tori took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the bathroom. She gasped when she actually took in the sight before her.

Angie was lying on the bathroom floor, her arms and legs bent at weird angles. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, it surrounded her head and stomach. Her eyes were closed and a small trickle of blood was coming from her mouth.

Tori raced over and checked for a pulse. She found a very faint beat. Something in the mirror caught her eye. She looked up and noticed a message scrawled in blood.

She read the message and with ever word she read, she shivered and her spine chilled. The message read: _This is only Phase One- Miss Potter, be prepared for more pain_

Tori heard thundering footsteps and then the door to the dorm was reefed open. "TORI!?" She heard Kyle yell.

"IN THE BATHROOM!" Tori yelled back as she lent over Angie again, her white pyjamas staining with Angie's blood.

The bathroom door was reefed open and Kyle rushed in. He stopped short at the sight of his (favourite) cousin leaning over the barely breathing and bloody body of Angie Potter.

"What the hell happened to her?" Kyle asked as he bent down next to Tori.

Tori said nothing. She pointed at the message on the mirror and watched as Kyle read it. He gasped and looked back at Angie.

"When the girls came down and told everyone to go to bed, no-one listened even though they said they were acting on your orders so I told them to go. The looked scared when they told me that you wanted me urgently so I ran. What are we going to do?" Kyle said.

"Pick her up. We have to carry her down to the hospital wing. Did you send our family to bed?" Tori asked.

Kyle nodded as he carefully picked up Angie "They went rather reluctantly, I had to threaten to hex them before they would actually leave. Before you ask, Angie's boyfriend and his friend went to bed as well. I had to threaten them but they went." Kyle said as she opened her mouth.

The pair walked downstairs and walked out the portrait. They walked as fast as they could down to the Hospital Wing. Luckily it was after curfew so no-one was out.

When they got there, Madam Pomfrey was just packing up. She took one look at the pair and screamed "OH DEAR MERLIN! Get her on a bed quick."

Kyle put her on a bed and stepped away. Madam Pomfrey began rushing around Angie. "Mr. Weasley, floo Professor Dumbledore now. Miss Weasley, go get your family."

The pair did as they were told. Tori broke into a run and sprinted to the Gryffindor Tower. When she reached the Fat Lady she yelled the password and ran inside.

She checked the Girls dorms and noticed they weren't there but she did hear talking coming from the boys dorm. She raced up and found the 6th year boys dorm door open slightly.

Tori pulled the door open and found everyone sitting on beds talking. They all gasped at the sight of Tori covered in blood, red eyes from crying and she was out of breath.

"Tori, what the hell happened?" Ben said looking at his little sister.

"Everyone needs to get to the hospital wing NOW." Tori said before turning around and running back to the hospital wing.

Everyone looked at each other quickly before following her.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, they all saw Kyle sitting with his back against the door. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and they saw his face had blood on it and he was crying.

"Kyle, what happened." Tori said as she bent down and looked him in the eye. She ripped a small piece of her pyjama pants and wiped the blood and tears off his face.

"When I got back from getting Dumbledore, she was having a seizure. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me stay but because Angie was shaking and Professor Dumbledore was having a really hard time trying to calm her down, she let me stay to help. When she finally calmed down, Madam Pomfrey pushed me out of the door and locked it behind me." Kyle said before he cried more.

Tori gasped as the tears ran freely down her face. The doors opened and Kyle stood up before Madam Pomfrey walked out. "James, Sirius, perhaps you had better come in. Angie is asking for you."

James and Sirius practically ran into the room and stopped when they saw their sister. The raced over to the bed where Dumbledore was watching the young girl. They each grabbed a hand and James said "We're here princess."

Angie opened her eyes and said "Protect.. Them…" before another seizure set in.

Dumbledore jumped straight into action , grabbing Angie's shoulders and holding her to the bed.

Madam Pomfrey pushed James and Sirius out of the room. They were yelling in protest but she ignored them and shut and locked the door.

"YOU HAVE TO LET US IN MADAM POMFREY! SHE IS OUR SISTER!" James and Sirius yelled as they pounded on the doors of the Hospital Wing.

What the boys didn't realise was that all the adults had shown up. When Kyle had flooed Professor Dumbledore, he immediately flooed everyone telling them to come.

"JAMES, SIRIUS, WHAT HAPPENED?" Hermione yelled over her sons' cries.

The boys stopped and turned. They raced over to their mother and she embraced them both in a hug. Harry joined in and when the boys had calmed down James took a deep breath and said "Angie is lying in the Hospital Wing. She has been having seizures but we don't know why. They won't tell us."

Hermione looked at Harry. He was about to say something when he noticed two people no-one else had. "Tori, Kyle, why are you covered in blood?"

Everyone turned sharply and did indeed see Tori and Kyle sitting on a bench holding back tears and covered in blood.

Katie and Fleur ran over to their children and wrapped them in big Weasley style bear hugs.

The kids broke down all walls keeping them strong in front of the younger kids and cried in their mothers' arms.

Fred and Bill also raced over to their kids and hugged them too. Tori suddenly shook off her mother and father and ran to the door. She began pounding on it screaming "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, COME ON PROFESSOR, THIS IS IMPORTANT! LET ME IN!"

The door opened and Dumbledore walked out and looked at his distressed student. "Miss Weasley," he said "What is it?"

"When I found Angie in the bathroom, I saw a message on the mirror. You had better come and see it." Tori said.

Harry went as still as stone and said "Albus, what happened to my daughter?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, Hermione, Sirius and James Sr. and Lily before saying "I think you should go in. ONLY you five. The kids are not ready to see this yet."

The five in question nodded and walked into the Hospital Wing before closing the door.

"Now, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said turning back to Tori "Show me this message."

Tori turned and the two of them walked up to Gryffindor Tower. She led Dumbledore to the bathroom where the scene was still intact from when Angie was found.

Dumbledore gazed at the message and shuddered. He committed every part of the scene to memory before pulling out his wand and getting rid of all the blood, gore and glass.

"Miss Weasley, this is very serious. Angie has been having numerous seizures and we don't know what happened. As you can see the window has been smashed so someone has obviously been in here. We must tell her parents. I also think that 100 points shall be awarded each to both you and Kyle for your quick thinking and composure in a horrible situation." Dumbledore said.

2 Days Later

2 days had passed and Angie was not looking any better. She would wake up for a few minutes and only say one thing, "Protect them" before falling back into a coma.

However on the third day, Logan was sitting by Angie's bed when he heard her moan. Logan looked down and noticed she moved. She squeezed his hand and her eyes fluttered open. "Angie?" Logan said gently.

"I hurt." Angie said before dissolving into a coughing fit. He grabbed a glass of water and let her drink.

He put the water on the bedside table and brushed some hair from her face. "You scared everyone so much. Please don't do it again." Logan said before kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled and said "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Logan said.

Angie gasped. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing much, a few pranks but that's it. This is going to sound harsh but, did you still want to go to Hogsmeade today?" Logan said.

Angie smiled, kissed him on the cheek and said "Am I allowed to leave?"

Madam Pomfrey rushed in and began examining Angie, all the time muttering under her breath, "just like her father and grandfather. Can't keep herself out of trouble." Madam Pomfrey gave her the green light of health and told Logan to take care of her.

He escorted her up to Gryffindor Tower were she met up with Amy. "ANGIE! You're ok." Amy yelled.

She threw herself at Angie and hugged her. Angie hugged her back and said "Did you ever doubt I wouldn't be fine?"

Amy smiled before returning to her friends. Angie went upstairs and got changed. She walked down to find Logan sitting relaxed on the lounge, his hair in his eyes. He looked really hot.

"Shall we go?" Angie said walking up behind him.

He stood up, nodded and they left the common room.

They walked down to Hogsmeade. They were laughing and joking the whole way down. Angie's hand accidentally bumped into Logan's on the way into the village. She blushed and pulled her hand away but Logan caught it again and entwined their fingers. She looked at them then at him and smiled.

The two walked around looking inn various shops. They walked past the Twins Joke shop and stopped and had a look around. They were told that Fred and George were taking a quick lunch break with their families.

The pair walked into the Three Broomsticks. They found Emmett, Harden and Saxton and sat down. Logan wrapped an arm around Angie and asked what she wanted. "I'll have a Butterbeer please." She said to Madam Rosmerta before pulling out her wallet.

Logan took it out of her hands and said "Make that 5 and I'm paying."

Madam Rosmerta nodded and walked away. Angie opened her mouth to protest but Logan silenced her with a wave of his hand and said "Anything you want is on me."

Angie blushed and kissed him on the cheek. She turned in time to see Emmett, Harden and Saxton making kissey faces at them. She slapped Emmett (who was sitting next to her) upside the head and threw a pretzel at Harden and Saxton. They immediately stopped and rubbed their heads. Angie and Logan laughed at the sad, pouting faces the boys made.

Angie leaned over and gave Emmett a hug and patted the other two on the head. They smiled and then Madam Rosmerta walked over with their drinks.

The group was so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't hear the bell above the door ring and people walk in. The only thing that stopped their conversation was when Mina yelled "ANGIE!" before launching herself at Angie.

The boys had enough time to pick up their drinks before Mina came sliding across the table and into Angie's arms. Angie laughed and gently kicked Logan, silently telling him to move. He stood up and, with Mina still attached to her, Angie got out of the booth.

Mina let her go and Angie saw tears sparkling in her eyes. Angie brushed them away before she was swooped up into a hug by her grandfather. James, Sirius and Remus all hugged her and then passed her to Lily and Hermione. When she had hugged everyone she stood next to Mina. She felt someone tugging at her jeans and when she looked down she saw both Serena and Stacey looking up at her with worried eyes.

"Are you otay now Angie?" Serena asked.

Angie nodded and picked up the two girls and hugged them.

"Come on Princess. We will buy you a drink and then we can go shopping." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around her and began to lead her towards a table.

"Sorry daddy, I can't. I'm on a date and we are about to leave now." Angie said.

Harry froze and looked at his daughter. "Who are you here with?"

Angie turned and pointed to Logan and the boys who waved her back over. She nodded and held up one finger to indicate she would be there in a second

"Look I gotta go but I will see you guys soon and I'll write you guys later. Bye daddy, bye mum." Angie said giving her mum and dad a quick kiss.

The boys walked over to her and stood near her. Logan walked up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tried to grab her shopping off him but he shook his head and said "I'm carrying it."

Angie just smiled and kissed him on the cheek before they waved goodbye and walked out of the restaurant. Hermione was smiling at her daughter. _Finally she has found someone who will take care of her and take her mind off the whole Jake incident. _Hermione thought. "That boy is really sweet. He wouldn't let her take her shopping and he must have brought her drink because he had her wallet in his back pocket." Lily said.

"That may be, BUT he is touching my only granddaughter and he looks to be much older than her." James said. Sirius nodded until Hermione slapped him upside the head.

Darien smiled but then he remembered that Angie and Logan were here on a date. He frowned and then his face turned sad.

Remus looked at his son and saw his face. _ I wonder what's the matter with him. I might have to talk to him later. _


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer- I wish I did own it. I only own Angie, the plot and basically all the kids.**_

_Last Chapter:_

_Darien smiled but then he remembered that Angie and Logan were here on a date. He frowned and then his face turned sad._

_Remus looked at his son and saw his face. I wonder what's the matter with him. I might have to talk to him later. _

Present:

Darien excused himself before walking out of the Three Broomsticks. His mum and dad looked at his back curiously before Remus stood up and followed him out.

He looked around but couldn't find him so, using his werewolf senses, he tracked him down. Darien was sitting at the laneway to the Shrieking Shack. Remus set off at a fast walk to find his only son.

He stopped a few feet short of Darien before slowly walking up to him. Darien looked up at his dad before turning back to the scenery.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but Darien got in before him. "You want to know why I up and left a few minutes ago and why I was sad when Angie was around, don't you?" Darien asked.

"Well yea, so care to elaborate." Remus said.

"Well in answer to the first, I just wanted to go somewhere to think and as to the second, you know when you like someone so much, that seeing them with someone else kills you?" Darien replied. At his father's nod he continued "Well that's how I feel. Everytime I see Angie, I want to hold her and hug her and kiss her but she is with Logan so I can't. I truly love her. We haven't even known each other long but, I don't know, I feel some sort of connection to her. Do you understand dad?"

Remus looked at his son before wrapping an arm around him. "I do son," he said "I know exactly how you feel. You love her but you think she will never love you back."

Darien nodded, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Listen to me. Her relationship with Logan may come to an end. If it does, don't jump in straight away and ask her out. Help her deal with it and as time goes by, she may warm up to you and agree to go out with you. Just be there for her. Be a brother to her." Remus said before standing up.

He offered Darien his hand and the pair walked back into Hogsmeade.

3 days later

Three days later, James organised Quidditch Tryouts. He needed a keeper and a seeker.

He saw the large amounts of Gryffindors gathered for Quidditch tryouts. He walked over to the large group and said "Alright. Today I'm only looking for a seeker and a keeper. If you are here for any other positions, I'm sorry, maybe next year."

The large group was cut from about 40 down to 10. "If you are trying out for seeker, stand over next to Sirius and if you are trying out for keeper stand over next to Gabby." James then instructed.

6 people went and stood next to Sirius, Angie included and only 4 went to Gabby.

"Okay could all those trying out for seeker please follow Sirius to the centre of the pitch, Gabby could you take all the keepers up to the stands." James said.

Gabby nodded and took the keeper wannabes up to the stands. They sat with the whole Quidditch team except for the beaters. Also in the stands were all the Weasleys, Malfoys, Lupins and Logan and his friends. Even though they play during the holidays, only Damien and Jess played on the team.

Damien (who plays beater with Sirius), Sirius, James and the Seekers walked out onto the pitch.

"Okay so what you're going to do is try and catch the snitch in as little time you can BUT you will also be dodging bludgers pelted at you by our beaters. The person I will choose must be able to dodge objects and catch the snitch in as little time as possible. Ok?" James said. At the nods, he looked at his list and said "Right, Jacob Simpson, you're up first."

James and the other five seekers stepped back as Jacob did his tryout. James noted down some things about him before looking up at his team. Jacob was fast but not very agile. The team shook their heads and James noted it down.

"Tori, What's he doing?" Amy whispered to Victoria.

Victoria smiled before saying "He is checking with the team. If they don't like him, then he won't choose them. James feels any decisions have to be team made."

Amy nodded before turning back to the tryouts.

After 5 of the seekers had tried, James looked at the last name and called out "Angie Potter, you're up."

Sirius and Damien had flown to the ground (they had shaken hands with everyone who tried out). Angie shook their hands and said "Don't go easy just because I am your sister." The boys smirked before saying "Don't worry Princess, we won't."

The three were in the air and waiting for James to release the snitch. Everyone who knew Angie's flying potential was on the edge of their seats.

James released the snitch and the boys began slogging the bludgers. Angie darted and dodged after the snitch and within two minutes, had caught it. Everyone cheered as she flew back to the ground. Damien, James and Sirius looked at her in shock. "What?" Angie said with a smirk.

James noted down some things before turning to his team. They all had grins on their faces and were nodding. James smiled and ticked Angie's name meaning she was accepted.

"Okay seekers, please follow Sirius and Damien up to the stands where you will swap positions with the keepers." James said.

The seekers all walked up to the stands. On her way past, Jess punched Angie in the arm and grinned. Angie grinned back before they turned into the stairwell up to the seats.

When they got up their, Angie quickly jumped over some seats and hugged everyone. She turned to Logan and hugged him. He kissed her on the cheek and said "You did great babe."

Angie smiled. She saw Emmett looking at someone behind her back. She followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Mina. She smirked before leaning over and whispering "I'll talk to her for you."

She laughed at his face before giving Logan one last kiss on the cheek and jumping back down the stairs to where Sirius and Damien were.

She sat in between Sirius and Damien and curled up into Sirius' side. He wrapped an arm around her as they watched the Keepers try and catch the Quaffles thrown at them by James, Gabby and Jess.

When everyone had tried out, James called all those that had tried out down to the pitch after having a discussion with the team.

"Okay," James said "These choices were team made and the players chosen were chosen based on skill level. Okay, the position of keeper has been awards to Max Williams. Max please come here." A boy in 4th year stepped forward and shook James' hand before standing next to Gabby. "The position of seeker has been awarded to Angie Potter. Angie." Angie also stepped forward and hugged James then moved to stand next to Jess, Sirius and Damien.

"As I said, these people were chosen based on skill so I really don't want to hear any 'You only chose her because she's your sister' comments." James said "Thanks everyone for trying out."

Everyone who wasn't chosen walked away a little disappointed. James turned to his team and said "First training will be two days from now. Congratulations Max and Angie."

Jess and Gabby walked into the change rooms with Angie to show her everything and the boys did the same for Max. "Hey Angie, I'm Gabby. It's great to have another girl. You're amazing. How long have you been playing?" Gabby asked.

"Hey Gabby," Angie replied "Thanks, I have been playing Quidditch since I was about 5. What about you?"

"Same. I'm in the same year as James and Sirius and we have all been on the team for the same time. We tried out together and have always played together. When Jess joined, we all just clicked and sometimes it's like we can read each other's minds during a game isn't it Jess?" Gabby said.

Jess nodded before turning to Angie "Ok Ang, some things you should know. On the other three house teams, the seekers are all boys. For Hufflepuff it is Cedric Abbott, for Ravenclaw it is Michael Thompson and for Slytherin it is Tom Zabini. You remember him don't you?"

Angie nodded "Of course, that was the best black eye I have ever given anyone."

Jess laughed but Gabby looked confused until Angie and Jess filled her in on the situation.

"Ok. The point is Angie, they're boys. They all have massive egos and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want a girl beating them, especially Zabini. Be careful. When they see how good you are, they will probably try and hurt you so you can't play." Jess said.

Angie smiled at how protective her friend was. She hugged Jess and then Gabby who was nodding along with what Jess said and said "I'll be careful."

The three girls left and went to lunch.

At training two days later, James focused most on Angie and Max getting them ready for the first match of the season. "As the fates would have it, we are playing the first match of the season against Slytherin. Now we all know that Slytherin play rough and they will be especially rough on you Princess because Zabini is their seeker and you embarrassed the hell out of him on the train." James said.

Angie just nodded but saw the looks of concern on Damien, Sirius and James' faces. "Boys, I can handle my own. I have played on an all boys team since I was 6 and I have played all guys teams since I was 10 and they never played easy. I'll be ok."

The boys nodded but they were still concerned.

THE QUIDDITCH MATCH

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON. THE GROUNDS ARE PERFECT AND THE WEATHER IS FINE, THE PERFECT CONDITIONS FOR TODAYS MATCH. TODAY'S GAME IS SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR!" The announcer, Ian Jordan (Lee Jordan's son) called as everyone cheered.

"FIRST OUT ONTO THE PITCH, THE SLYTHERINS!" A loud cheer arose from the Slytherins but loud boos arose from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"HERE COME THE SLYTHERIN TEAM: KEEPER- WALTER SHARP, CHASERS- NELSON CARLISLE, JACK DAVIES AND AVERY NOTT, BEATERS- CRABBE III AND GOYLE III AND FINALLY THE SEEKER- TOM ZABINI! SLYTHERIN HAVE MADE NO CHANGES TO THEIR TEAM THIS YEAR SO LETS SEE HOW THEY PLAY" Ian shouted as the Slytherins took to the field.

Meanwhile James was giving his team one last pep talk. "Guys, we can do this. We have beaten them every other time so lets do this. Don't be afraid. If they start to play dirty and rough, do it back!"

James put his hand in the centre and everyone else piled theirs on too. "GRYFFINDOR!" The team shouted before grabbing their brooms and walking out.

"AND HERE COME THE GRYFFINDORS: KEEPER- MAX WILLIAMS, CHASERS- JESS MALFOY, GABBY JONES AND JAMES POTTER, BEATERS- DAMIEN MALFOY AND SIRIUS POTTER AND FINALLY SEEKER- ANGIE POTTER! JAMES HAS MADE SOME CHANGES TO HIS TEAM THIS YEAR, REPLACING HIS SEEKER AND KEEPER WITH TWO NEWBIES! GOOD LUCK MAX. GOOD LUCK ANGIE!" Ian shouted as everyone in the stands cheered (except the Slytherins).

Angie pulled her broom to a stop in front of Tom and grimaced as his blew her a kiss. She looked at the teacher's podium where Ian was commentating from and saw her family. She waved and they waved back.

Angie turned her attention back to Tom and the game. She looked down at Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch released the snitch. It flew up and circled both Angie and Tom's heads before flying away. The bludgers were released next. The chasers got ready and Madam Hooch threw up the Quaffle. The match had begun.

"JESS GETS POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE. PASSES IT TO JAMES, JAMES TO GABBY AND BACK TO JESS. SHE THROWS, SHE SCORES. ITS GRYFFINDOR 10, SLYTHERIN 0." Ian shouted.

Meanwhile Angie had pulled away and started looking for the snitch. Tom pulled up beside her and said "I'll tell you what, you go out with me and I'll go easy on you. How about that?"

Angie smirked before quickly diving. "LOOKS LIKE THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME SEEKER ACTION." Ian yelled. Angie quickly pulled up but Tom kept going. He stopped only when he saw Angie flying above him smirking. He flew up next to her again, this time seething with anger. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Angie replied. At Tom's confused look, she leant over, patted him on the cheek and said "It means no" before flying off in another direction.

Angie flew over to Sirius and hung near him searching for the snitch. "What happened?" Sirius asked after he batted away a bludger. "Oh he asked me out and I said no." Angie replied before flying off, laughing at her brother's expression.

Angie caught a glint of gold in her peripheral vision. She turned her head quickly and saw the snitch. She spun around and flew after it.

"IT LOOKS LIKE ANGIE HAS SEEN THE SNITCH. YES THERE IT IS." Ian shouted standing up.

Tom heard this and saw Angie chasing the snitch with her arm outstretched. He knew he couldn't catch up so he turned to Goyle and yelled "BLUDGER!"

Goyle nodded and swung a bludger as hard as he could at Angie. It was moving rapidly for her and before anyone could warn her, it hit her outstretched arm. Angie screamed in pain before she began to spiral out of control. She could see James and Sirius flying at her but she realised that if she didn't do something soon, they wouldn't make it and she would fall. She held onto the broom handle with her good hand and pulled herself out of her spiral just as she would have hit the ground.

Angie evened herself on the broom and as soon as she had she was surrounded by her team. James called a timeout and the team flew Angie to the ground where Madam Pomfrey was waiting to heal Angie's arm. As soon as it was done, the team took to the air again and they were awarded three penalty shots.

Each of the chasers took a shot making the score 40-0 to Gryffindor.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began again. This time Angie was furious and her eyes narrowed in at the sight of Zabini.

Hermione looked at her daughter from the stands and saw the look of determination on her face. Lily noticed to and said "Just like our boys." Hermione nodded but when she looked at Harry, James, Sirius and Remus she frowned. Hermione gently elbowed Lily and Tonks and pointed at the boys. They looked ready to kill.

"James?" Lily said cautiously.

"They hurt my granddaughter." James said clenching his fists.

Hermione smiled at how protective they were. She wrapped Harry in a hug and saw the others do the same. "She'll be ok. Look at the look in her face. It is you Harry. She is a female you. She will be fine." Hermione said. Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders before focusing on the game again.

Angie flew away from Tom, disgusted by the look on his face. She looked over her shoulder and saw him tailing her. She smirked before swerving to check that he was following her. She smirked again and thought _payback is a bitch buddy. Say hello to the grass for me _

"THE SCORE IS NOW GRYFFINDOR 60 SLYTHERIN 50. IT'S A CLOSE MATCH- WAIT WHAT'S THIS, THE SEEKERS ARE PELTING TOWARDS THE GROUND!" The entire stands focused on the seekers at Ian's words. The game pretty much stopped as everyone watched the seekers fly towards the ground.

Angie flew as fast as she could towards the ground, quickly peaking over her shoulder making sure Tom was still following her. When she was about to crash, she pulled up as fast as she could, her toes skimming the grass below. Tom however wasn't so lucky. His broom drove into the ground before he was catapulted about 50 feet from the force of the impact.

"WOW AN AMAZING WRONSKI FEINT FROM THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER. MADAM POMFREY HAS RUSHED TO THE PITCH TO HEAL THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER. ANGIE HOWEVER HAS PULLED BACK UP AND SEEMS TO BE SEARCHING FOR THE SNITCH." Ian yelled.

'ANGELA!" Hermione yelled from the stands. During the Wronski Feint, she had covered her eyes. Angie turned and gave her mum a cheeky smile before searching again.

She looked down and saw Tom getting to his feet. He glared at her before calling a timeout. The Gryffindors took full advantage of this, praising Angie and creating some quick new tactics.

They were up in the air in 5 minutes and the match began again. Angie realised that during the timeout, Zabini must have told his team to take her out because they were boxing her in or pelting bludgers at her.

In the end she got sick of playing fair and decided enough was enough. Angie was actually beginning to feel confined in her Quidditch robes because whenever she had played for Salem, she was in a bikini top and board shorts. She then realised she was wearing a set underneath. She knew she couldn't play her way of dirty if she was in these robes. She flew behind one of the stands and ripped off her robes. She was wearing a red and gold bikini top and a pair of black board shorts with a strip of gold and a strip of red. Angie put her number just above her left breast and wrote 'Gryffindor' in gold writing across her ass. Angie also quickly changed her belly bar (she had gotten her bellybutton pierced when she was out with her Salem guy friends) to a gold lion with rubies for eyes.

She smirked before directing her broom upwards and flying over the stands.

"WHERE IS ANGIE?—OH MY GOD! LOGAN I WILL SAY THIS NOW, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HOT!" Ian said as he, and the rest of the males at Hogwarts drooled over Angie. Her firm, toned stomach was showing and her belly bar glinted in the sunlight. The writing across her ass made some people focus on it but what most guys loved was the fact that in the bikini top, her breasts looked even bigger.

She flew back onto the pitch and watched Zabini rake his eyes up and down her frame. She smirked before flying over her mum and dropping her robes in her lap. Harry looked shocked that his daughter was actually going to play dressed like that. "We will talk about this," Hermione said pointing at the belly bar "after your match. Good Luck. Knock 'em dead sweetie."

Angie nodded before flying back into the centre of the pitch. She spun around looking for the snitch. Zabini just kept his eyes on her ass. Even though she felt disgusted by it, she knew if he kept his attention there, she could get the snitch no hassle.

She spotted it flying over Sirius' head. She immediately flew towards it, noticing Zabini was only following so he could watch her ass. She called out to Sirius "DUCK!" He did as he was told and she reached out and grabbed the snitch.

"ANGIE POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS 210- 50" Ian shouted as everyone except the Slytherins shouted and cheered.

When Tom heard this he snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Angie. She just smiled and blew him a kiss before flying over to her team.

"This isn't over Potter, nowhere near." Tom whispered harshly under his breath as he and his team landed and walked to the showers.

Jess walked up and launched herself at Angie. "ABSOLUTELY BLOODY FANTASTIC! I loved it when you Wronski Feinted him. It was better than when you did it to Josh in the holidays." Jess said.

"Love the outfit by the way. Was it just supposed to be used as a diversionary tactic or what?" Gabby asked.

Angie smiled before saying "No back at Salem, this is what I always wore to play. I felt free and could do more. The boys all wore board shorts and either a singlet top or no shirts. It was so much better."

"I bet." Jess said with a smirk. Angie just shook her head and punched her friend on the arm.

"Actually, that would be a lot better to play in. It frees up the arms and with less clothes on, makes you fly faster." Sirius said.

James considered this before turning to Angie "If you wore this all the time, how did you stay warm in winter?" Angie shook her head at her brother "You're supposed to be smarter than me. You use a simple warming charm."

James nodded and said "I'll talk to McGonagall about it."

The team smiled and high-fived before flying down to meet their family and friends.

"Ok Angie. When did you get this?" Hermione asked pointing at the belly bar. "Umm I got it about 3 months ago. I was out with the boys and they all wanted to get an ear pierced so I tagged along and when I was asked if I wanted something done, Sean said "She would like her bellybutton pierced." I was actually terrified but they promised me ice-cream and they would each buy me anything I wanted so I did it." Angie said with a grin.

Hermione just shook her head and said "You are just like your father and uncle. You would do anything for food."

Angie laughed before she saw Logan in the corner of her eye. His back was to her so she ran up to him and jumped on his back. He tried to shake off whatever suddenly landed on his back before he realised it was Angie. She jumped off him and walked in front of him. She hugged him and he said "Are you ok? You took quite a beating out there."

"I'm fine." Angie replied. "I think Ian was right. My girlfriend is hot!" Logan said looking down at her. Angie blushed and buried her head in his chest.

"I gotta go have a shower. I'll sit with you guys at lunch and I'm bringing friends." Angie said with a smirk in Emmett and Saxton's directions. Angie knew that Emmett liked Mina but she also knew that Saxton liked Tori. Those boys really should learn to talk a bit quieter.

Angie walked off to the changing rooms alone as the other girls had already finished and were heading to lunch.

As she stood under the water she thought back to the game. She was washing her hair when her eyes popped open. She heard the bathroom door open then close. She quickly reached out of the shower and grabbed her wand. She quickly rinsed her hair, turned off the water and dried herself. She summoned her clothes and quietly opened the shower door.

What Angie didn't expect was to be flying back into the shower, blood pouring from her nose after having a fist connect with her face.

"Uh uh uh. Listen here you little slut. I always get what I want." Said…….


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but I don't.**_

_**Authors note: This chapter will have reference to attempted rape and sexual assault. If it offends, I'm eternally sorry.**_

_Last Chapter:_

_As she stood under the water she thought back to the game. She was washing her hair when her eyes popped open. She heard the bathroom door open then close. She quickly reached out of the shower and grabbed her wand. She quickly rinsed her hair, turned off the water and dried herself. She summoned her clothes and quietly opened the shower door._

_What Angie didn't expect was to be flying back into the shower, blood pouring from her nose after having a fist connect with her face._

"_Uh uh uh. Listen here you little slut. I always get what I want." Said……._

Present Time:

"Uh uh uh. Listen here you little slut. I always get what I want." Said Thomas Zabini. "You tempted me and I will get what I want."

He pulled down her jeans leaving Angie is her tank top and underwear. He leant down and kissed her hard on the lips pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Angie tried to retaliate but he punched her again, resulting in her almost loosing consciousness. He started to kiss down her neck and across her chest. He ripped off her top before reaching behind her and pulling off her bra.

He kissed her breasts and just as he was about to pull off her bottoms, Angie regained full consciousness and felt a surge of anger flow through her. The next thing she knew, Tom was crashing through the glass shower door. He hit the wall and fell unconscious.

Angie was shaking. She quickly repaired her ripped clothes before putting them back on, grabbing her things and racing out of the change rooms.

Angie ran as fast as she could up to the Gryffindor Dorm before yelling the password and running up to her dorm room. She threw all her stuff on her bed before she went and showered again, washing away the blood. When she got out, she felt really dirty.

Angie quickly applied a concealment charm to her face to hide the bruises before grabbing a book from her bag and walking up to the boy's dorms. She crept into the 6th year boy's room and ran over to James' trunk. She opened it and rifled through it until she found what she was searching for. Angie pulled out a blank piece of parchment before tucking it into her pocket and walking over to Sirius' trunk. She did the same until she pulled out a shimmery piece of material. She wrapped it around her self and left the dorm.

Once she was away from the common room, she pulled off the cloak, pulled out the parchment and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Spidery red writing crawled all over the page until the Marauders' Map was finally finished. She opened it and noticed that Zabini was still unconscious. She looked and saw her friends, family and boyfriend all sitting at the Gryffindor Table and her parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles sitting at the Head table with Dumbledore.

Angie said "Mischief Managed" before folding up the map, covering herself with the cloak again and walking towards a hidden passage way.

The passage way led her to the Seventh Floor where she took the cloak off after checking there was no-one in sight. She walked down the hall, thinking _I need a place where no-one will find me. _

Suddenly a door appeared. Angie looked around cautiously before grasping the doorknob and opening the door.

She looked around and gasped. She was looking at a replica of her Common Room at Salem. The bookshelves where the same, the lounges were the same, everything was.

Angie walked over and sat in her favourite lounge before opening her book and immersing herself in it.

Meanwhile

Logan, Emmett, Saxton and Harden were sitting waiting for Angie when all of Angie's family and friends came up and sat around them.

James cleared his throat and said "Logan, we know you care about Angie and we have decided that we can put up with you dating her."

"BUT if you hurt her, so help me Merlin, your life won't be worth living." Sirius said.

Logan nodded and everyone sat around chatting about anything and everything.

Something attracted their attention to the Great Hall doors. There was Thomas Zabini, cut, bleeding and limping. He caught sight of everyone before making his way over to them. He stood behind James and Sirius who stood up when he stopped.

"Potter, tell your sister to watch her back because I always get what I want." Tom said with a smirk.

He limped off before James and Sirius could kill him. The boys in question looked up at the Head Table where they saw their father, grandfather and Sirius glaring at Zabini.

"What the hell was that about?" James said as he sat down.

"I think he did something to Angie. We need to find her." Sirius said.

Everyone ran out of the Great Hall, parents following them. When the parents caught up with the kids, Tonks said "What did Zabini say kids?"

The kids explained what happened. The men looked furious. "You guys check the castle and we will check the grounds." Logan said, his eyes showing how frightened he was.

Logan and his friends ran off at the nods they received.

"James, go get the map." Harry said.

James nodded before running up to Gryffindor Tower. He was back a few minutes later, his eyes wide in confusion. "James, where is the map?" James Sr. asked.

"It's gone. I also checked Sirius' trunk and the cloak is gone as well." James said.

"Ok then, so Angie must have the map and cloak. That leaves us at a disadvantage. Alright, Mina, Jess, Raye, Maddie and Amy you guys look on the 2nd floor, Victoria, Luke, Kyle and Lita, check the 3rd, Nick, Dave, Josh, Freya and Megan check the 4th floor, Padfoot, Prongs, Fred, George and I will check the 5th floor, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Draco can check the 6th floor and Damien, Darien, James and Sirius can check the Astronomy Tower and the 7th floor. Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Luna, Helen. Katie, Angelina, Nymph and Lily can check this floor and the dungeons. Ok everyone lets go." Remus said.

Everyone broke off into their little groups and searched the whole castle for Angie.

Damien, Darien, James and Sirius ran up to the Astronomy Tower and checked it thoroughly. When they realised she wasn't there, they checked the Owlery before walking back to the Seventh Floor. They searched in all the empty classrooms, all the broom cupboards, everywhere but couldn't find her.

"We will never be able to find her without the map." Sirius cried.

Angie

Angie lost track of time as she was reading. She was brought out of her imagination when she heard Sirius cry out "We will never be able to find her without the map."

Angie marked her page and quietly opened the door. She looked out and saw the boys standing there in the middle of the hall. Darien looked over towards her, she pulled her head back in but she knew he saw her. He raced over to where he just saw her head. He looked around before something clicked in his mind.

"OI, James, Sirius, Damien come here." Darien called out.

The boys walked over and Darien whispered "We never checked The Room."

The boys slapped themselves on the forehead before turning to the wall. Sirius ran his hand over it until he felt something. He thought _ please let us in, we need to find Angie. _A doorknob appeared and he grasped it. The four boys walked in and found what looked to be a common room. They saw Angie curled into a little ball on one of the lounges.

"ANGIE!" James and Sirius yelled before racing over to their sister. What they hadn't noticed was that when they called her name she flinched and when they hugged her she tensed up. Darien and Damien however did notice. "Boys, let her go." Damien said.

The twins looked down and saw her trembling. They let her go and she ran into a corner. She wedged herself between two bookshelves, her back against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in her arms. She was shaking so the boys knew she was crying.

"Come on. Let's go get Aunt Mione. Maybe she'll know what to do." Damien said. The four boys left the room and ran down to the Entrance Hall. When they got there, everyone was already back. They all looked worried.

"Boys, did you find her?" Sirius Sr. asked. At the boys nod he continued "Well where is she?"

James turned to his mum. He walked over and whispered everything in her ear. Her eyes widened before she nodded and raced off. Harry looked at his wife's departing back before turning his confused glance to his sons.

"Boys?" He asked. "Sorry dad, we don't know much. It's up to mum to find everything out." Sirius said.

Hermione ran as fast as she could up to the Room of Requirements. She opened the door and walked slowly in. She heard sobbing and saw her daughter, wedged in between two bookshelves crying.

Hermione walked over to her and laid a hand gently on her head. Angie screamed and cried out "No stop." Hermione began to cry. "It's ok honey. It's only me. I won't hurt you I promise."

Angie looked up and Hermione saw that the concealment charm had worn off. She gently ran her fingers over Angie's nose and cheek. Angie flinched so Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Sweetie, I need to know what happened." Hermione said in a gentle voice.

"He... he… tried… tried… rape…" Angie said before sobbing even louder.

Hermione tensed up. "Did Tom Zabini try and rape you?" Hermione asked, her voice gentle yet firm.

Angie nodded and cried even more. "It was my fault. I feel so dirty He told me I deserved it and that he always gets what he wants and he wanted me." Angie said.

Hermione felt tears running down her face as she heard her daughter's cries. "No sweetie, it wasn't your fault. No deserves this kind of torture. It'll be ok baby. Shhh." Hermione said trying to be strong.

"Come on babe. You need to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said, standing up. Hermione walked over to the couch and pulled off one of the throw rugs. She wrapped it around Angie and helped her walk out of the room.

The pair walked down to the Entrance Hall where everyone was. Harry was the first to notice the pair and raced over. Not noticing his daughter's bruises, he wrapped her in a hug. He was shocked when she pushed him away and backed up into a corner.

Harry looked at Hermione confused as she walked over to Angie and wrapped her in a hug again. Angie buried her face into Hermione's shoulder and cried. Hermione helped her to stand and whispered to her "It'll be ok baby. Madam Pomfrey can help. I promise."

The group slowly made their way over to Angie. Angie started to feel overwhelmed and tried to move back into the corner. Hermione held her tight and motioned for everyone to move back. When they did, Angie removed her face from Hermione's shoulder and everyone gasped.

Hermione whispered "I'll tell you later" before walking with Angie to the Hospital Wing.

Everyone looked over at Harry and saw him shaking with fury. Hermione came back about 5 minutes later and saw this too. She wrapped her arms around Harry and said "She's fine. Calm down."

"What happened to my little girl?" Harry said in a deathly whisper that had everyone shivering.

"Not yet. First I need to have a little chat with—Albus, I really need to speak to you." Hermione said as Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione, how can I help?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione walked over to him and told him quietly what happened. As Hermione talked, Dumbledore's eyes got darker and lost their twinkle. "I'll kill him!" Remus said, his fists clenching before he tried to get past Hermione and Dumbledore and into the Great Hall.

Hermione gasped remembering his werewolf senses. "Remus, no don't. You can't." Hermione cried, holding him back as best she could.

She looked over at Sirius and James and indicated to Remus. They nodded and grabbed their werewolf friend. "Easy mate, whoa. Calm down!" James said.

It took all their strength to hold him back but they managed. "I'll need to go see Angie and get her to talk about it." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, she is really afraid. She doesn't seem to like male presences at the moment. How about myself, Lily and Mina try and talk to her. You can all stand outside with Extendable Ears and listen, but I want all the men and boys restrained and even Ginny to some extent." Hermione said.

Everyone looked at her confused but nodded anyway. Hermione led the way to the Hospital Wing. When they were almost there, Remus' eyes went wide and he whispered to Hermione "Hermione, I would run. Angie is screaming."

Hermione took off at a run and everyone followed. Hermione wrenched the doors open and saw Angie backed into a corner. In the room was a male healer and Angie wouldn't let him touch her.

"Angie it's me Alan. You have to let me near you." The healer said.

Angie kept screaming. Hermione raced up to Angie and whispered into her hair "It's ok babe. I'm here." Angie however just pushed her away and curled up more.

Hermione looked up and saw that it was Alan. He helped her up and hugged her to his chest. They were both crying and Hermione was trembling. Suddenly Remus had an idea. "Darien," he whispered to his son "go and try and talk to Angie. Talk calmly and softly."

Darien looked up at his father "I can't. You saw what just happened." Remus just pushed his son forward. Darien walked on slowly. He passed Hermione and stopped about 2 feet from Angie.

"Angie honey, it's Darien. I'm not going to hurt you. No-one here is. I promise." He moved a little closer noticing that she had calmed down a bit. He kept talking softly to her until he could wrap his arms around her. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her, making soothing noises.

She calmed down and stopped crying. Darien picked her up and carried her to a bed.

Hermione let go of Alan and walked over to her daughter. She then turned to her family and shooed everyone except Mina and Lily out. Darien turned to leave but Angie grabbed his hand and whispered "Stay please."

He nodded and sat down by her bed. Logan saw this and said "How come he can stay and I can't? I'm her boyfriend."

Ben and Kyle walked over to him and Kyle said "You can see her after. She always has felt safe with Darien. During the holidays, we nearly lost Aunt Mione and Darien was the one to help her. From then on she has always felt safe with him."

Logan nodded somewhat disappointed.

As everyone left, Hermione, Lily and Mina walked over to Angie's bed.

"Hey babe. I really need you to tell me what happened so I can kick the scum-sucking assholes ass." Mina said with a false cheer in her voice.

Angie let out a little laugh before she began to cry again. Darien wrapped her in a hug again and Mina joined in. Lily smiled at how close the girls were but also how close Angie was to Darien. _ I think her and Darien would make a cute couple. _

"Seriously Angie. What happened? We can't help if we don't know." Lily said. Angie looked at her mum desperately "Mum, can you tell them and when you're done I'll fill you in on the details."

Hermione nodded before saying "When I found Angie, she was screaming. She couldn't string two words together, but from her rambling, I found out that Tom Zabini tried to rape her."

Darien and Mina's heads shot up. They looked back at Angie who had just dissolved into more tears before, as though they had read each other's minds, they both stood up and raced out of the doors, knocking everyone over.

Lily watched them go. Hermione nodded to Lily who ran after the pair. "LILS! What the hell?!" James yelled trying to catch his wife.

"No time James, gotta stop them… murder." Lily said before turning a corner.

Everyone raced into the Hospital Wing and found Angie on the bed. Hermione was trying to force her to lie down but Angie was protesting.

"MUM! I'm ok. I know what those two are gunna do, and I want to help." Angie exclaimed before jumping out of her mum's grasp and running out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione just slumped on the bed. Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Luna ran to Hermione's side and Harry and Ginny wrapped an arm around her.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head and said "I know you lot. You will freak out and I want to see what those three do." Hermione said.

"Why did Lily race after Darien and Mina?" Tonks asked.

"Probably to make sure they only inflicted serious damage, not commit murder." Hermione said with a smile.

Meanwhile

Darien and Mina ran as fast as they could towards the Great Hall. They only slowed when they heard Lily yell "GUYS STOP!"

They finally stopped when Lily caught up with them and out a hand on their shoulders. Darien was shaking and Mina was close to breaking. They both cared for Angie and they wanted to kill Zabini for hurting her.

"You can't kill him…" Lily said but was cut off by,

"You can't kill him without me present!" Angie said as she walked up to the trio, catching her breath.

Darien, Lily and Mina looked at her shocked. "Angie, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Lily admonished.

"Well, when I saw you guys run, I knew where you were going and I wasn't going to let you kill him without me having a go." Angie said with a smirk.

Darien laughed and so did Mina. The three were about to continue into the Great Hall when Lily stopped them. "Wait one second. _Concealeo." _Lily said, putting the concealment charm on Angie's face again.

Darien, Mina and Angie walked into the Great Hall. It was study period for all sixth years and sure enough, there was Zabini sitting at the Slytherin Table with his goons. He turned and saw Angie. He blew a kiss in her direction and Mina had to grab the back of Darien's shirt to stop him from killing him then and there.

Angie winked and walked up to him. Dumbledore was watching. He caught her eye and nodded showing that he wouldn't care what she did.

She walked up to Tom and said "Can we talk outside?" Tom nodded and stood up. He motioned for his friends to stay and followed Angie out. _ Bad move poindexter. You're gunna need all the help you can get. _Angie thought as they walked out.

"Now babe, what can I do you for?" Tom said. He was answered by a punch to the face.

Angie started to wail into him and was soon joined by Mina. Darien stood back, letting the girls have a go before he went in. The sounds of the fight had drawn the attention of all the sixth years and even the 5th year transfiguration class in the Transfiguration Room.

McGonagall walked out and yelled "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?! ALBUS HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE ALLOWING THIS?"

Dumbledore walked over to Minerva and whispered what happened. She paled and nodded. She turned around and walked back into the Transfiguration Classroom. Her class and everyone else looked at her with wide eyes. Dumbledore and the teachers supervising the study period all turned and walked back into the Great Hall.

By now all the years were surrounding the fighting trio. Peeves had gone through the whole castle yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! IN THE ENTRANCE HALL!"

Hermione and her family heard this and started off at a run. When they reached the Entrance Hall, they realised that Darien was involved in the fight as well. Lily had a spell up around the four of them so that no-one could interfere. She was leaning against the wall with her wand pointed at them.

She saw the group and waved them over. Hermione just smiled noticing that there were no teachers around.

"When did this start?" Hermione asked. "About 5 seconds after Zabini said 'what can I do for you babe?'" Lily said with a grin.

Dumbledore walked back out and walked over to Hermione. "None of them will be expelled. The only one getting expelled is Mr. Zabini. KIDS please stop." Dumbledore commanded.

The three kids stopped and hopped up. Angie's concealment charm had warn off and there were a few more bruises. She was bleeding and her eye was starting to close. Darien was bleeding from the side of his head and his nose was broken. Mina was clutching her jaw and her eye was also starting to close. Zabini was the worst of all. He had two black eyes, his nose was broken, he was coughing up blood and their were a few ribs poking into his skin, however they hadn't punctured.

"Miss Potter, Miss Lupin, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Zabini, please head off to the Hospital Wing. Everyone else, back to class." Dumbledore said.

Crabbe and Goyle helped Tom up and helped him walk to the Hospital Wing. Angie, Mina and Darien all supported one another. The group followed Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey took one look at the four of them before shouting "MERLIN! GET TO A BED ALL OF YOU! ANGIE, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT. NOT AFTER BEING IN THE CONDITION YOU WERE IN BEFORE!"

They four of them made their way to beds. Madam Pomfrey started with Angie and worked her way down.

"Pomfrey, can we hurry this up please? I'm in a lot of pain." Zabini moaned.

"Mr. Zabini be quiet! You will not speak to me that way." Madam Pomfrey said.

She slowly made her way down to Zabini. When she finally made it, she made sure he felt a lot more pain whilst she was healing his wounds.

Angie's family surrounded the three beds and checked they were ok.

Dumbledore walked over to Tom and said "Mr. Zabini, I am well aware of your actions towards Miss Potter earlier and it is my unfortunate duty to announce that you have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sorry. When you are well enough, please come to my office and we shall floo your father."

Dumbledore swept out of the room leaving behind one very shocked ex-student and a very shocked family staring at the three kids in the beds before them.

As soon as Zabini was healed, he stood up and left the Hospital Wing. Before leaving he turned to Angie and said "It's not over babe. That's a promise."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I own the kids, Charlie's wife and the plot. Nothing else belongs to me.**_

The few weeks after the incident had been really good. Zabini was expelled (he left the school grounds black and blue after the males of Angie's family and Ginny beat him up badly), Mina and Emmett were dating, Saxton and Tori were dating, Angie and Logan were still going strong and Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw 450- 180 in their new uniforms.

Angie and Logan had now been going out for 1 month. Their 1 month anniversary was on a Hogsmeade weekend so the pair walked down to The Three Broomsticks where Logan bought her lunch and then they roamed the many shops and sites of Hogsmeade. Near the end of their date, the pair walked down the beaten track towards the Shrieking Shack.

They sat down on a rock overlooking the Shack. Because it was nearing winter, Angie was curled up in Logan's arms. Logan rested his head on Angie's shoulder and kissed her cheek gently. She turned her head and they looked into one another's eyes. He slowly moved his head brushed his lips over hers. Angie closed her eyes and Logan took this as a sign to continue.

He kissed her again, this time a bit harder and longer. When they pulled away, Angie sighed and buried her head in Logan's chest.

The pair decided to head back up to the school. They walked up hand-in-hand and started the walk to the Gryffindor Tower. Logan suddenly stopped and turned to Angie. "Angie," he said "I have to go talk to Professor Vector about some Arithmancy work. I'll see you later in the common room ok?"

Angie nodded and he lifted her chin, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he walked away. Angie continued up to the common room where she sat in front of the fire, warming her cold body.

Someone came up behind Angie and out their hands over her eyes. "Guess Who?" A voice whispered into her ear. Angie smiled and said "Darien, why do you constantly do that?"

Darien laughed before sitting next to her. "What'cha doing in here? Shouldn't you still be in Hogsmeade for your little anniversary?" Darien asked.

"We had to come back. Logan said he had to see Professor Vector about some Arithmancy work. I like your cloak by the way." Angie said.

Darien looked down at his black cloak with a silver wolf clasp. "Thanks, dad got it for me for my 15th birthday."

Something clicked in Angie's mind and she jumped up. "Oh my gosh. The cloak, map and my book are still in that room. What is that room anyway?"

Darien stood up as well and said "That my dear, is the called The Room of Requirement. When you walk past it all you do is think of what you need and it appears in that room. Come on lets go and get those things."

The two walked off towards the Seventh Floor. Along the way they met up with Mina and Emmett. "Hey Ang, where is the boy?" Emmett asked.

"He said he had to go meet Professor Vector about some Arithmancy work. What?" Angie asked as Emmett's brow wrinkled into a frown. "It's just that Logan doesn't take Arithmancy. Saxton does but not Logan." He replied.

"Oh, well I probably misheard. Listen guys I'll catch you later." Angie said before they bid goodbye to Mina and Emmett.

Darien and Angie made their way to the Room. When they got to the wall Angie thought about what she wanted and a door appeared. They walked in and found the map, cloak and book sitting on the lounge. They walked over and sat on the lounge. Darien pulled out his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Red writing began to appear and when it was done, the pair opened up the map and searched the castle for Logan's name. Angie must have found it because she gasped and turned away. Darien looked and also found the name. He saw that Logan was pretty much on top of a girl called Amber Kristen. Darien knew of her. She had apparently slept with almost all of the seventh years.

Darien looked over at Angie and saw tears in her eyes. "He… he… he's cheating on me." She whispered. Darien wrapped her up in a hug and held her as she cried.

"I'm gunna go find him, then I'm gunna kill him. Can you do me a favour? Can you go back to the common room, tell Harden, Emmett and Saxton what's happened and I will be there soon?" Angie said, drying her eyes.

Darien nodded. He picked up the objects they had come to retrieve and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Angie left the room and walked down the hall and stopped at a classroom door. She quietly opened the door and saw Logan pushing Amber up a wall. He was only in his boxers and she only in her bra and undies.

Angie cleared her throat and said "My my my Professor Vector, you sure have changed a lot since yesterday. How ever did you manage it?"

Logan and Amber jumped apart like lightning had hit them. "Angie… I…" Logan started.

Angie held up a hand and said "Just shut up. Ok? Stay here with your whore. I have places to be, people to see. Bye" before leaving the room with a shocked Logan staring at her back.

Logan pulled his clothes on and ran after her. "ANGIE!" He yelled.

Angie ignored him and walked to the common room. She walked in and saw Emmett, Harden, Saxton, Tori, Mina and Darien sitting around the fire. Mina and Tori saw her first. They ran over and embraced her in a hug. She hugged them back before turning to the boys and saying "he is on his way."

The boys nodded and Angie turned and walked up to the Girls Dorms. Mina and Tori made to follow her but she locked the door indicating she wanted to be alone. The girls walked back down to the boys and sat waiting for Logan.

They didn't have to wait long as the portrait swung open revealing a very frazzled Logan. He walked over to his future ex-friends and said "Where is Ang? I need to talk to her."

He was answered by Darien punching him in the face. Emmett also stood up, but instead of punching him, he drew his wand and sent a hex at him. Mina and Tori stood up next and flew to simultaneous Bat-Bogey Hexes at him.

"That is for hurting Angie. She doesn't need it at the moment. Look we are going to talk to her now and we are going to leave you in the very 'capable' hands of Darien, Emmett, Harden and Saxton. Enjoy." Tori said. She gave Saxton a quick kiss and the pair walked off leaving the boys to do whatever they wanted.

The Next Day

The next day Angie was sitting with her family and Emmett, Harden and Saxton when Logan walked up to them. He was bruised all over. "Boys, what are you doing? We always sit together." Logan said confused.

The boys stood up and Angie's family was a bit confused. "We don't sit with cheaters. Angie was one of the best things to have happened to you but you blow it by sleeping with that slut Amber. Listen, we may have been friends since first year, but I don't think I could trust you ever again so we can't be friends." Emmett said as Harden and Saxton nodded.

Logan walked off with his head hung in shame. The boys sat down and Angie leaned over Mina and hugged Emmett. She patted the other two on the head and giggled at the looks on their faces.

Dumbledore stood up, commanding the attention of all the students. "I have an announcement to make," He said. Everyone was a little confused because he usually only made announcements during dinner. "This year, we will be having a few visitors. Two schools shall be visiting us for a few months. They are all fifth years so they will be studying for their OWLs with us."

Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Two schools were visiting. For the girls, this meant new guys. For the boys, new girls.

"Excuse me everyone. Calm down. Ok, so these schools will be here for a few months and during those few months, as well as studying, we will be holding a Tri-Wizard Quidditch Tournament. One team from each school shall participate. But before we go choosing the teams let me introduce the schools. First, the SALEM ACADEMY OF MAGIC!" Dumbledore said as the doors opened.

Angie squealed and turned to the doors. Sure enough, walking through the doors of the Great Hall were all her friends.

They were walking in to the song "Popular" By The Veronicas. There were a few guys and girls dancing at the front but when Angie stood up, one of the girls stopped. Her eyes lit up and she raced into Angie's open arms.

"ANG BABE! OH MY GOD! I"VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the girl yelled.

Angie started to laugh and happy tears sprung into her eyes. "CAC (pronounced Cay-sh)! I"VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH TOO!" She yelled.

Nine more girls ran from the crowd of students and tackled Angie. They were all talking really fast so it was hard for people to understand. A group of boys walked up to Angie as well. The boy in front said "Girls, let her breathe. You'll be seeing her lots for a few months."

The girls got up and helped Angie up. She smiled at the boys. The boy in front picked Angie up and said "Babe, you ever leave without saying goodbye again and I will hunt you down and put you in a dress."

At the look of shock on Angie's face, everyone laughed. "Austin, you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Angie said with big puppy eyes.

"Ang, stop that. You know no-one can resist that look." Another boy said.

"Only you can't resist that look Hunter." A boy with black hair said.

"Come on guys. Is this Pick-On-Angie-Day or something, because if it is, tomorrow morning you will all wake up with pink hair and be dressed only in thongs!" Angie said with a deathly glare.

The boys nodded, eyes wide in fear before Sean walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her. The whole group walked up to the front of the room where they shook hands with Dumbledore before sitting on the ground and talking quietly.

"Thank-you and Welcome students of Salem Academy." Dumbledore said. Everyone applauded before Dumbledore silenced them again "Now our second lot of visitors comes from a bit further away. Please welcome, all the way from Australia, the students of The BARRET-BROWNING SCHOOL OF SORCERY!"

Everyone turned towards the doors to see the incoming students. A bunch of students wearing green and gold cloaks walked in. Angie suddenly went rigid and Sean saw why. In front of the group were Claudia and Jake. Angie stood up and glared. Sean followed her up, only to make sure she didn't murder them both. The other Salem kids stood up as well. They were really unnerved by the look Angie was giving Claudia and Jake.

Claudia walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. "On behalf of all of us at the Barrett-Browning School of Sorcery, I wish to thank you for having us here at your wonderful school." Claudia said, acting all posh.

Angie scoffed and said "Who wrote your speech for you Mason?"

Claudia turned sharply and saw Angie standing there, arms on hips, eyes firmly on her. Claudia smirked before taking off her cloak, passing it to Jake and walking towards Angie.

Angie did the same and they met in the middle. Angie and Claudia got right up in each others faces, pushing back and forth. By now the hall was silent watching the two girls basically fight for dominance. Jake and Sean walked up behind the girls, prepared to step in if need be.

"Mason, you're on my turf now so you play by my rules." Angie said. Claudia smirked and said "Potter, I may be on your turf, but I don't play by others rules. You should know that by now, especially after I took your boy from right under your nose."

Angie just nodded and said "Yea, but at least I don't have to spread my legs to get guys attention."

Everyone from Salem and BB (Barrett- Browning) went "OOOOOOOOOOHH!" Claudia frowned. Angie smirked, brought a hand up to Claudia's face, pushing at a frown wrinkle and said "Now now, we don't want to get wrinkle lines do we?"

Claudia pulled back a bit and slapped Angie hard across the face. Everyone in the hall gasped. The teacher from BB made to walk towards the pair but Sean quickly walked towards her and said "Excuse me ma'am, I think it would be better to let them go at it. We will stop it if it gets to violent but just let them go."

The teacher nodded but looked on worried. Angie reached up and touched her face. "Shades of when we were thirteen, Claudia?" Angie said turning to face Claudia again.

Claudia brought her hand up again but as she swung it towards Angie's face, Angie grabbed her hand and said "Touch me again, and see what happens."

"Let me go you stupid, little cow." Claudia said as she struggled against Angie's grip.

"Save the aggression for the Quidditch Pitch where we both know that I will beat your little ass." Angie said as she threw Claudia's hand down.

Claudia looked past her to where the Salem boys were. They were all very protective of Angie and they looked mad. Claudia stepped back and said "Whatever you say bitch, whatever you say."

Angie turned and walked back to her friends. She sat in Sean's lap and leant back into him.

"Ok then. So the Quidditch tournament shall set into 6 rounds. The rounds will be posted on the notice board after we have discussed with the captains. I would ask that all the schools get together to pick captains. My students, your captain will be chosen by us with a vice captain also chosen. I ask that there is at least one member from each house team in your line up. That is all. I would also like to say that, a general consensus has been taken with all teachers and we have decided that classes will be canceled today as everyone will be too excited to pay attention. Thank-you." Dumbledore said.

Angie and her Salem friends were talking about the Quidditch tournament. Angie wanted to talk to Dumbledore after breakfast to see if he would allow her to play for Salem with her old team.

After breakfast they did just that. Angie was allowed but Dumbledore told her to break it to the Hogwarts Quidditch Captain, her brother James, easily.

She laughed before her and her team walked of, talking about strategies they used.

"Angie! You are conspiring with the enemy. How could you? Listen, question, me and the vice captains have talked and we wanted to ask if you would like to play seeker for the Hogwarts team." James said as he and the vice captains walked up.

Angie smiled and said "Sorry buddy, I can't. And by the way, I am not conspiring with the enemy, for this tournament, I AM the enemy. Toodles." Angie said waving off her brother.

James stared at her with his mouth open in shock. He couldn't believe it. None of the vice captains could either.

Angie and the boys walked away laughing. Suddenly they were stopped by someone calling out "ANGIE!"

Everyone turned sharply and saw Jake running towards them. Sean wrapped an arm around Angie and she smiled up at him. She turned to Jake and said "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologise for Claudia. She didn't mean to slap you." Jake said.

"You and I both know that that is a load of bull. She meant it and I don't care. I am gunna beat her into the ground when we play and I will do the same to you. See ya." Angie said before flipping Jake off and leading the boys to the common room.

That night at dinner the three schools came together for the naming of captains for the Quidditch teams. The members of the Order were there because Dumbledore had invited them. Harry, James, Sirius, Draco and the Weasley boys were really excited as this was the first tournament of its kind.

"Everyone, the captains have been chosen. I will now announce them. When called could they please come up the front and then they will be asked to call up their teams. First, the Hogwarts Captain- JAMES POTTER!" Dumbledore announced.

James high-fived people as he walked past and made his way to the front. He shook hands with Dumbledore and gave his family the thumbs-up signal.

"Congratulations James, the captain for Barrett-Browning, CLAUDIA MASON!" Dumbledore called out.

Claudia smirked at Angie because she thought that she hadn't made captain before sauntering up to Dumbledore. She shook his hand and stood next to James.

"And finally, the captain for Salem- ANGIE POTTER!" Dumbledore said.

Everyone except for the Salem people was shocked. The Salem boys and girls cheered for Angie as she stood from her place at the Gryffindor table. She walked up to Dumbledore but halfway up there started to strip. Every guy in the halls eyes' went wide as they saw Angie stripping. She pulled off her Hogwarts uniform and ended up in her Salem uniform. She shook Dumbledore's hand and stood next to James.

She looked over at her family and laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Thank-you everyone. Congratulations captains. I will now ask James Potter to come forward and announce his team, their positions and their house." Dumbledore said before moving aside.

James took his spot at the podium and said "My team consists of 9 players. I have one reserve chaser and a reserve seeker. Ok first my chasers- Myself- Gryffindor, Gabrielle Jones-Gryffindor, Simone Baker- Ravenclaw and my back-up chaser is Jess Malfoy- Gryffindor. My keeper is Max Williams- Gryffindor. My seeker is Cedric Abbott-Hufflepuff with the reserve being Carl Houlihan of Slytherin. My beaters are Sirius Potter and Damien Malfoy, both Gryffindor. The reason why I have so many Gryffindors is that my vice captains decided that my team had some of the better players so they were chosen. Could my team please make your way to the front."

The Hogwarts team made their way to the front and stood behind James. Everyone cheered for them.

Claudia went next and told who was on her team. "My team also consists of 9. I have a reserve keeper and reserve beater. Chasers are- Jake Thompson, Lucy Day and Gary Day. My beaters are Ronan James, Brett Bell and Daniel Clover. I play seeker and my keepers are Alicia Cook and Karma James. Could my team please make their way to the front."

Once the BB team was settled, Angie made her way to the podium. "I have noticed one thing. On both the Hogwarts and BB team there are at least two girls. However, my team is nothing like that. I am the only girl. My team and I have been playing together for many years so I have known to never replace a member. My team consists of only the 7 of us. That is how we have always played and that is how we will play. We do however have a small team of four. They are basically our medical team because we are known for playing to the best of our abilities and are known for many injuries cough me cough. First my team. Chasers- Hunter, Sean and Caleb. Get up here. Beaters- Evan and Jonathon. Same goes for you boys. My keeper is Nathan and I am the seeker. My little medical team consists of Ian, Jackson, Dylan and Justin. Trust me they will be needed. Thank you." Angie said before stepping down.

"Thank-you captains. Now the first round shall be held next week. The first match is Hogwarts v BB. Good Luck everyone." Dumbledore said.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement. No-one could wait. James immediately went up to Dumbledore and booked the pitch for Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, leaving BB with Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and the next Monday to practice.

Mason walked up to Angie and did the same as she had done that morning. She got right in her face. Angie pushed her with her chest and Claudia pushed back. Everyone backed away from the pair as the tension and hatred crackling in the air was enough to start a fire.

"Potter your team is based on brawn. Mine is based on brains, we shall see who wins." Claudia said.

"Mason get real, if you are on the team, then there are no brains. Your team was obviously picked by how slutty and willing to put out they are." Angie said with a smirk.

Claudia spat in Angie's face before walking off with her team. Angie just shut her eyes before wiping the spit from her face, turning to her team and saying "I am gunna grind that bitch into the ground."

They all nodded before putting their hands in the centre, one on top of the other. "SALEM!" They cried out, throwing their hands up.

Hogwarts was in for a treat. Three Quidditch teams and two very catty captains.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I own the characters from Salem, BB and any others you don't know.**_

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THIS FIVE ROUND TOURNAMENT. TODAYS MATCH IS HOGWARTS V BARRETT- BROWNING! LET'S WELCOME THEM ALL TO THE FIELD." Ian shouted into the microphone.

The two teams took to the pitch and James and Claudia shook hands. They took to the air and took their respective positions. The game begun a few minutes later.

Angie and her team were watching the two teams on the pitch with a lot of concentration. They were focusing on their opponents mainly. Angie watched how Claudia flew and how she could be distracted easily. Angie took that into account. Angie watched how Cedric was a bit pompous so he liked to show off. She could hold that against him.

Angie turned to her chasers and said "When we play Hogwarts, watch out for James, Sirius, Gabby and Damien. James and Sirius have twin ESP. James will have the Quaffle and Sirius will try and cut you off. They may have ESP but we also have a form of ESP. We will work on our codes as well. Ok?"

The boys nodded before focusing again on their players.

The game ended with Hogwarts winning 650-500. Angie and her team stood up and made their way out of the stands. They were heading off to the Room of Requirement to practice.

Angie walked past James and said "Great win, but you're gunna lose next week. Just because I am your sister, doesn't mean I'm gunna play easy on your little seeker."

James smirked and said "Yea right Princess. How about we have a little wager. If you and your team win, Damien, Sirius and I will be your slaves for 2 weeks. If we win, you will be our slave for 1 week. I'm being nice because there are three of us. What do you say?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

Angie looked at the hand and said "So you will do _ANYTHING_ I ask for right?" At James' nod she shook his hand and said "You're on brother of mine. But be prepared."

The Salem team walked off to prepare for the game next week.

NEXT WEEK- ROUND 2

James had been acting cocky all week. He had had the pitch everyday and he thought that Angie was never training her team. They had actually been training in the Room of Requirement so they couldn't be watched.

At the game, the Salem team wore their usual attire. All the boys were shirtless and in board shorts and Angie was in her usual bikini top and boardies. She was giving her team one last pep talk before they were called out to the pitch.

When they were called they grabbed their brooms and made their way to the stadium.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO ROUND 2 OF THIS TOURNAMENT. THIS MATCH HAS SOME PRETTY HIGH STANDINGS! JAMES POTTER HAS MADE A BET WITH HIS YOUNGER SISTER. IF SHE WINS THIS MATCH, JAMES, SIRIUS AND DAMIEN WILL BE HER SLAVES FOR 2 WEEKS, IF HE WINS HOWEVER, SHE WILL BE THEIR SLAVE FOR A WEEK! BOTH TEAMS HAVE A LOT RIDING ON THIS MATCH SO ETS HOPE IT IS A GOOD ONE!" Ian shouted.

The players all took the field and awaited Madam Hooch's whistle to start the match.

The match started with Hunter taking possession of the quaffle. Using hand signals, he indicated to Caleb and Sean where he was going to pass it. He faked it to Caleb and passed it to Sean who sped off and shot a goal.

Sean flew around and high-fived the others. Angie spotted the snitch and chased after it. She turned and saw Cedric following her closely. "TAIL!" Angie yelled. Hunter acknowledged this and flew at them. Angie swerved away and Hunter stopped right in front of Cedric. Cedric crashed into Hunter and Angie kept going. Cedric brushed Hunter off and tried to catch up with Angie but when Angie pulled off course, so did he.

Only after he did, did he realise that Angie actually hadn't followed the snitch but had actually let it go.

He glared at her but she just smirked. She turned her broom and flew in the direction of her keeper. James called a time-out and called his team to him. Angie did the same "Ok guys, you are doing great. We are putting them off their game and that's what we need to do. If you are in trouble, call out the code. I'm gunna play around with this pompous idiots' mind for a while but then I'm getting serious. I may need assistance so I will either call out or use hand signals. Ok? Alright let's get out there boys 1, 2, 3- SALEM" Angie said before the team broke and made their way back to positions.

The match started again. This time however, Gabby was keeping a watchful eye on Angie and Cedric. Angie saw this and made a motion of the numbers '4 5 3' before flying at the stands. Evan saw the signal and flew after her. Angie turned and saw Cedric following her but Gabby was flying just in front of her to block her if needed.

Angie knew what she had to do. They were going to box her in. She looked down at Evan. She shouted _"haaku"._ He looked up and nodded.

Angie waved to Gabby and Cedric before pulling her broom out from under her and landing gracefully on Evan's broom.

Everyone in the stands gasped as they saw Angie drop. She then stood up on Evan's broom and jumped onto her own. She saw the snitch hovering just above the ground. She sped after it and just as she was about to grab it, she over balanced and fell. She hit the ground and slid a few feet before coming to a stop.

Sean indicated to the medical team who raced out to Angie. Sean, James and Sirius landed and ran to her. The game stopped pretty much. Dylan rolled Angie over onto her back. Her whole body was grazed and bleeding but she opened one eye, turned to her brothers and said "Be prepared for two weeks of pain, suffering and torture my darling slaves."

She held up her right hand which held the snitch. James and Sirius gaped at her.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and announced "SALEM WIN!"

The students from Salem cheered. The boys on the team all flew down to the ground as did the Hogwarts team. The boys hugged Angie, being careful of her injuries. They shook hands with the Hogwarts team before telling Angie they were heading for the showers.

She nodded before turning to Damien, Sirius and James and said "Boys you are in for two weeks of hell. Love ya" before walking off to have a shower.

Damien and Sirius glared at James and said "Why did you have to include us?"

James just shrugged and turned to his team. "You guys, we all played great but obviously Salem played better. Head off to the showers now and we will meet after."

Simone, Gabby and Jess walked off in the same direction as Angie to go have a shower. When they reached the showers, Angie was just hopping in to hers.

"Hey Ang, great game. This is Simone, Simone, Angie." Gabby said.

"Hey. Thanks you guys played really well." Angie said as she pulled out her shampoo.

Angie finished her shower and hopped out. She put on a tank top and a pair of jeans and gathered up her things. She turned and said "I'll see you guys later."

Angie left the showers. She was thinking about game tactics when she was picked up and swung over someone's shoulder. She started laughing when she realised that it was Sean. Darien bent down and picked up her bag and James and Sirius walked beside him.

A girl suddenly squealed. Sean dropped Angie and the pair looked and saw a fifth year Gryffindor girl run past. It was Mariah. "Hey Ri, what's up?" Angie asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Mariah squealed. At Angie's confused look she continued "There is going to be a Christmas Ball." She ran off giggling.

Angie stood there in shock. The boys looked at her but before they could get a word out, Angie raced away. The boys followed her and saw she had stopped at the notice board. They slowed and stood next to her. Her eyes were wide and she was gazing at the notice in shock.

Sean waved a hand in front of her face. She shook her head and her eyes focused again. "Babe, what's up?" Sean asked.

"I have to wear a dress." Angie stated in a whisper. Sean looked at the notice and laughed. He was joined in his laughter by the boys on the Quidditch team. James, Sirius and Darien were also laughing but they all stopped when Angie turned her well known icy glare on them.

She stalked off, giving the boys the cold shoulder. The boys looked at one another again and laughed even harder.

"Now what could be so funny that it has you boys practically rolling on the ground?" A voice said from behind the boys.

They all turned and saw Hermione and everyone else looking at them. "Hey Mrs. P. How ya doing?" Austin said.

"I'm great Austin. I hope everyone is well. Tell your mum I said hi when you see her next." Hermione said, wrapping the boy in a hug.

"Will do. Now in answer to your question, Angie was just told that there is a Christmas Ball and that she has to wear a dress." Austin said before laughing again.

"Oh." Hermione said also before laughing.

That night at dinner, Angie refused to talk to the boys. She only talked to Mina, Raye, Maddie, Jess and Tori. Dumbledore stood and announced "As everyone knows, Hogwarts will be holding a Yule Ball. Everyone is to be dressed appropriately. Dresses for girls, suits or dress robes for boys. No extremely short dresses or ones that show a lot of flesh. Tomorrow all students from third year up shall go into Hogsmeade and search for outfits. The ball is only for third years and up. Thank you."

The Hall was abuzz. Girls were talking about what they were going to wear and who they hoped asked them to the ball and boys were talking about who they would ask to the ball.

Claudia turned her eyes to Angie. She noticed that many guys had their eye on Angie. She was jealous. She was going to make sure that whatever guy Angie came to the ball with would end up leaving with her. Jake turned to Claudia and said "Do you want to come to the ball with me?" Claudia smirked and said "Of course. While we're at it, would you like to embarrass Potter?"

Jake smiled evilly and nodded. The pair got to work on a plan to embarrass Angie.

The Next Day

The next day Mina, Maddie, Tori, Raye and Jess had Angie out of bed at the crack of dawn to go to Hogsmeade and search for a dress. Angie whined the whole way down to the village.

The girls dragged Angie over to their family and Tori said "Stop whining Angie. We are going to get you a dress and that is final."

"But I don't want a dress. I don't even want to go." Angie said. Claudia walked past and heard this. "Why don't you want to go Potter? Are you afraid that you will have no-one to go with? Poor thing. You can have one of my leftovers if you like." She said with an evil smile.

Angie groaned and said "Mason, I don't have time for this and anyway why would I want your leftovers? Everyone knows you have terrible taste in men, I mean look at Jake!"

Claudia stalked off into a dress shop. Angie smiled before saying "I feel much better now."

Tori laughed and said "Right boys you have to disappear. You can't see our dresses and anyway Dad and the other guys are taking you suit shopping."

The women and girls all walked away in the direction of one of the many dress shops.

By the time they had walked into the 10th dress shop, they still hadn't found a dress for Angie. Angie was fed up. "Mum, everyone, obviously this is a sign that I shouldn't go to the ball so let's just go."

Lily, Helen, Hermione, Katie, Angelina, Tonks, Fleur, Luna and Ginny shook their heads. Tori suddenly called out "ANG! COME HERE. I FOUND SOMETHING."

Angie walked over to Tori only to be pushed into a dressing room with a dress in her hands. "Try it on then come out and show us." Tori commanded.

Angie mumbled something about pushy blondes before she actually tried the dress on. It fit perfectly. She opened the stall door and took a step out. "Mum?" She said softly because all of them had their backs to her.

At Angie's voice, everyone turned and gasped. "Is it that bad?" Angie asked. "No honey. That dress is perfect. You will be buying that one. Now go get changed and we will search for some accessories." Hermione said with a proud smile on her face.

The Next Day

Angie walked away from potions with a sour face. All the teachers had been pounding on the work with the excuse "Your OWLs are soon and you need to be prepared" and potions was no exception.

She was stopped when Chase called her name. "Hey Chase. What's up?" Angie asked, readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me." Chase asked.

Angie smiled but said "Chase hun, I'm flattered but no. I'm sorry but I know someone who would love to go with you to the ball."

Chase looked at her confused "Who?" He asked. Angie smirked before whispering in his ear who. He smiled before hugging Angie and running off to ask the girl.

By the time Angie had reached the Great Hall, she had been asked out 7 more times. She walked in, saw her family and walked up to them. She flung her bag onto the ground and threw herself into her seat, burying her head in her folded arms.

"How many?" Tori said with a smirk. Angie looked up at her with a glare. Tori and the girls just laughed whilst the guys were confused. "8. But none are the one I want." Angie said before burying her head again.

Mina wrapped an arm around her and said "Don't worry Ang. 'The One' will come around and if said person doesn't, I'll make them."

Angie laughed before hugging her back. "Well, I'm gunna go get this Potions work done. See ya later."

Mina watched her go before turning to her brother and saying "Can you help me with some Charms stuff Darien?"

Darien nodded before following his younger sister out of the Great Hall. "So what can I help you with?" Darien said as the doors closed behind them.

"Angie's happiness." Mina said.

Darien stopped and said "What?" Mina kept on walking. He ran to catch up with his younger sister. The pair walked out of the Entrance Hall and sat by the lake.

"When Angie said that 'The One' won't ask her, she was talking about you. She likes you and she wants you to ask her to the Yule Ball. That's why she turns everyone else down. I know you like her so stop acting like dad and ask her you dingus!" Mina said.

Darien sat in shock. _ She likes me. Angie likes me. What if Mina is making it up? Nah, Mina wouldn't do that. _"By the way, I'm not making it up. She likes you so go and ask her." Mina said as if reading his thoughts.

Darien jumped to his feet and said "Where would she be?" Mina smiled and said "Well she would probably be under one of those trees over there. That's were we go to study and do homework because it is peaceful and very pretty. Go boy go. I want to see both of you happy so go."

Darien ran to where Mina had pointed and did indeed see Angie. He slowed to a walk, taking in her beauty. She had taken her hair out of the two braids it was in. It was wavy and in the wind, blew around her head making her look like an angel. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she gently chewed on the end of her quill.

Darien walked over to her and covered her eyes with his hands. She jumped a bit and laughed out loud. Darien trembled with pleasure as she grabbed his hands.

"Hey stranger. What'cha doing here?" Angie said.

Darien sat next to her still holding her hand. "Hey. I wanted to ask you something." Darien said. Angie could tell he was nervous and it made her worry a bit.

"Darien, are you ok? Your nervous and your hands are trembling. What's wrong?" Angie said, her brilliant green eyes shining with concern.

"I wanted to ask you something." Darien said again. "Go ahead. What did you want to ask me?" Angie asked, her hopes rising.

"Wouldyouliketogototheyuleballwithme?" Darien said quickly. Angie laughed and said "Darien, slow down and repeat what you just said. What is it with guys and asking things really fast?"

Darien took a deep breath and said "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Angie gasped and her mouth opened in shock. Darien's shoulders slumped in defeat. He stood to leave but was pulled back down by Angie. She looked him in the eye and said "I would love to."

Darien smiled before softly pressing his lips against Angie's. Angie smiled and pulled away. Darien took her into his arms and sat her in his lap. She snuggled against his chest and said "You don't know how long I have waited for you to do that."

Darien looked down at her and kissed her head. He smiled and said "I bet about the same amount of time I have waited to do that."

Angie laughed. "What subjects do you have this afternoon?" Darien asked. Angie thought about it before answering "Ancient Runes. Everyone else has Divination but I gave that up in third year."

Darien smiled. "Same. The woman is a fraud anyway. Well how about after class I meet you in the common room and I shall escort you to dinner?"

Angie grinned back and kissed him softly again. "I'd love to." She said with a smile.

That night right after classes, Darien was waiting at the foot of the stairs for Angie. He held out his arm for her to take. She laughed and took it before the pair walked down to the Great Hall.

As they walked in, all of her friends and family turned towards her. The girls smiled and giggled at her whilst the boys looked a bit shocked (except Ben and Kyle who smirked.)

The two walked over to their friends and family where Angie was immediately abducted by the girls from both Salem and her family and dragged to the other end of the table for no doubt a huge gossip session. Darien just laughed before he sat down with the guys.

Darien turned to Ben and Kyle and said "Say one word boys and you're going down" before scooping some mashed potatoes and beef onto his plate.

The two boys in question just laughed before Ben said 'We weren't going to say anything." Darien just raised an eyebrow at the two which made them laugh harder.

James turned to his friend and said "What the hell?" Darien, Ben and Kyle laughed even harder. "Ok here's the thing. In the holidays, I told them, scratch that they MADE me tell them who I liked. I told them I liked Angie, which is why they made us do that game on the train. They wanted to see if I would admit it but when I didn't they actually confronted me about it. But, I, taking after my father, didn't see what Mina, the girls and I'm pretty sure our parents saw as well, that Angie liked me. This afternoon when Mina asked for help with Charms, she told me that Angie liked me and that I should ask her to the ball so I did. And the rest, as they say, is history."

James nodded before turning to Sirius. The twins began talking silently before including Sean in their conversation. They all nodded before Sean leant over to the boys from the Quidditch team and telling them something. They also nodded before everyone turned to Darien.

"We have all agreed that you are probably the guy who will be best for Angie." James said. "Yea, we know you will take care of her. Lately her choices in guys have been a bit off but we know you will care for her." Sirius added. "BUT so help me God mate, if you hurt her, myself, the rest of the Quidditch team and everyone else, will make sure you never go near her again." Sean concluded.

"Mind you, I don't think there would be anything left of him after Angie has finished with him." Austin said with a wink.

Everyone laughed before digging into their dinners.

With the Girls

When the girls hijacked Angie and dragged her down the table, they demanded to know everything.

"Alright Angie, spill everything." Raye said with a giddy smile on her face.

Angie told them all about their talk and how after he asked her he kissed her. When she told them, they all squealed, catching the attention of the entire hall. Angie quieted the girls and everyone went back to their dinner.

"Angie, that is so sweet. I told you that he liked you. All he needs to do know is ask you to be his girlfriend and your life is set." Tori said.

Angie leaned over and punched Tori on the shoulder before turning back to her dinner. She finished and stood up. "I'll catch you guys later. I'm going for a walk." Angie said before walking out of the hall.

Darien stood up and followed her which made the girls giggle again.

Darien caught up to Angie and slipped his hand into hers. She jumped a bit but smiled and entwined their fingers, squeezing his hand.

The pair walked in silence until Darien said the password to the common room (courage) and the pair walked in.

They sat on the lounge talking for a while before Darien stood up, pulling Angie up with him. She looked at him confused before he kissed her gently on the lips.

He broke away and brought a hand up to her face. He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. She closed her eyes and leant into his palm. He gazed at her, admiring her beauty. The fire glowed softly in the background, casting a shadow over her high cheekbones and beautiful, closed green eyes.

Darien kissed her closed eyelids, then her nose and then finally pressed another soft kiss to her mouth. He pulled away and whispered to her "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Of course I will be your girlfriend." Angie replied before pressing her lips to his again in a gentle, yet loving kiss.

Their kiss was broken by their families cheering them. Angie and Darien laughed before Angie buried her head in Darien's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Everything was perfect, well almost everything…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Is my name J.K.Rowling? NO! My name is Bronte and I come from Australia. This story is mine.**_

_Last Chapter_

_Their kiss was broken by their families cheering them. Angie and Darien laughed before Angie buried her head in Darien's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Everything was perfect, well almost everything…_

Present Chapter:

_ Dream _

_Angie was being dragged by two people in long black cloaks. She was fighting every step of the way. She was dragged into a room where lots of people in cloaks gathered around a man standing in the centre of the room._

"_Crabbe, Goyle. Put her down." The man said._

_The two men, Crabbe and Goyle threw her to the ground. She spun around and glared at them. They just laughed at her before taking their spots in the mass circle._

_Angie gazed at everyone in the room hoping to make out a face. However all of them had their faces covered. She turned back to the man in the centre and stared at him._

"_Angie dear, how nice of you to join our little party." The man said turning to Angie._

"_It's not like I had much choice in the matter." Angie said defiantly._

"_Tsk tsk tsk. Such an attitude. I think that that should be broken, CRUCIO!" The man said pointing his wand at Angie. _

_Angie started to writhe around on the floor but she refused to scream._

"_Being brave are we Potter. No matter, CRUCIO!" The man said again. Whilst she was struggling, Angie felt around her waist for her wand. She found it and pointed it at the man. "REDUCTO!" Angie shouted._

_The man, taken by surprise, stopped the curse before he was flown back. His hood flew off, revealing his face._

_Angie committed it to memory before he walked over to her. "You now what Potter? Your no longer invited to this party AVADA KERDAVRA!" He said pointing his wand at Angie._

_ End Dream _

"ANGIE! CALM DOWN!" Mina yelled. Angie had been thrashing around in her bed for the past 5 minutes.

Angie's eyes snapped open. She saw Mina and dissolved into tears. Mina held her as she cried, small tears falling from her eyes as well.

"Ang, sweetie what happened?" Mina said. Angie just shook her head before getting up and going to the showers.

The pair were the last to make it to breakfast. They had enough time to gulp down some toast before leaving to go to Potions.

After Potions, the girls and their friends made their way to History of Magic where Angie pulled out a Quick-Quotes Quill and it took her notes for her.

She pulled out a spare bit of parchment and another quill before beginning to draw. She drew the face of the man she saw in her dreams. She remembered exactly how his nose and cheekbones were shaped, she remembered the small scar above his eye and the crooked, evil smile he had. Angie remembered what colour his eyes were so she drew a line from the eyes of her drawing pointing to the word: blue. She put it all on paper. It took her the whole period just to get his eyes, nose, mouth and cheekbone shapes right.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the period, she gathered up her things before walking out of the classroom.

Angie decided not to go to lunch. Instead she went back up to the common room to finish her drawing.

By the time the bell went signaling that she needed to head to the next period, she had finished her drawing. It looked exactly like the guy in her dreams.

She walked into Transfiguration and took her normal seat. Mina came in and sat beside her.

"You ok? You weren't at lunch. Everyone was worried." Mina said. Maddie, Raye, Jess, Nick and Luke all took seats around Angie, their eyes asking the same question.

"I'm fine. I wasn't hungry so I went to the common room." Angie said just as McGonagal walked in and started the lesson.

After the lesson, Angie hung back with the excuse she had to talk to McGonagal. She walked up to her and said "Excuse me ma'am, are you busy?"

Minerva looked up from the essays she had collected that lesson and said "No Miss Potter but shouldn't you head to your next lesson?"

Angie nodded but said "I need to talk to you about something really important."

McGonagal was worried by the sound of urgency in her voice. "Ok what is the matter?"

Angie pulled out her drawing and said "Do you know who this man is?"

McGonagal looked at the paper and gasped. She looked from the parchment to Angie before standing up. "Miss Potter, please follow me."

Angie picked up her bag and followed her Professor into her chambers.

McGonagal indicated for Angie to sit on a lounge before placing the drawing on the table between them. McGonagal created some tea using her wand and poured both Angie and herself a cup.

Angie put one sugar in her tea. She took a sip and watched as her Professor did the same before she sighed and placed her cup on the table.

"Angie, where did you see this man?" McGonagal said pointing to the drawing.

"I-In one of my dreams ma'am." Angie said. She started to shake and was only settled by Minerva moving next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened in the dream?" McGonagal pushed.

"Well, I was being dragged into a room by two men. I saw a large circle of people surrounding another man. He laughed and said 'Crabbe, Goyle Put her down.' He then went on to say how I was invited to a party. I said something along the lines of "I didn't have much choice in the matter." He then put the Cruciatus Curse on me before I threw a spell back at him, knocking his hood off. I saw his face before he said the Killing Curse at me. Then I woke up. I drew the man I saw so I wouldn't forget. This is the first time I have ever seen his face." Angie said before breaking into sobs.

Minerva stiffened. She looked down at the strong young girl. "I need to tell your parents." McGonagal said.

She was shocked when Angie stood up, shaking her head. "No you can't. I don't want her to worry. I'm afraid she'll have another system overload and not make it. Look ma'am, I'm fine. Seriously don't worry. I better go. I have Ancient Runes now." Angie said. She picked up the drawing and turned to leave.

"Wait." Minerva called. Angie turned and saw her holding out a note. "So you don't lose points." Minerva said.

Angie nodded, took the note and left the room.

McGonagal slumped back into her seat. She couldn't believe it. _ I knew he was bad, but I never thought he would become the new dark lord. _McGonagal thought. She would never get the image of her old pupil out of her mind.

Angie raced to Ancient Runes. She opened the door and walked in. She walked up to her Professor and handed her the note. The Professor nodded before turning back to the board.

Angie sat down and got to work.

That night as everyone was making their way to dinner, Dumbledore announced, using the Sonorous charm "ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR DORMS! DINNER WILL BE SERVED THERE! ANY STUDENTS FOUND OUT OF THEIR COMMON ROOMS WILL FACE A HEFTY PUNISHMENT!"

Everyone shrugged and turned to walk away. Angie had her arms linked with Mina and Jess. Darien was walking behind her talking to James and Sirius when the lights began to flicker and everything went black.

Someone screamed and Jess and Mina felt Angie being wrenched from their grasp. The lights came back on and everyone gasped. Angie was being held by two men in cloaks. One of them had their wand dug into her neck and the other held her right arm to stop her from fighting.

Darien and the boys pulled out their wands but Angie yelled in a strangled voice "NO! Put them away. Guys get out of here. I'll be fine. choke choke get up to the dorm and keep every choke one safe."

"I would listen to the girl if I were you." The man holding the wand said as he pushed it further into Angie's neck.

The two men began to walk backwards with Angie struggling the whole way.

They walked outside. The students followed cautiously. The Death- Eaters holding Angie saw all the teachers and the members of the Order of the Phoenix standing off with the other Death-Eaters.

As Harry was about to send a spell at one of the Death-Eaters, one of the men holding Angie cleared his throat and said "If you want your little Princess hurt Potter, then go ahead and send that spell."

Everyone turned and saw Angie and the two men. Hermione and Lily gasped before dropping their wands to the ground. The men all went stony faced and parted as the men dragged Angie to the other Death-Eaters.

"Good boy Potter. Now your little Princess is going to come with us for a little while. Our master would like to have a chat with her, then we will return her." A snide voice said.

"Like hell I am." Angie said before she bit the man who was holding her arm on the hand. He screamed and let go of her. She used her elbow and elbowed the man holding the wand to her throat in the gut before flipping him over her shoulder.

She drew her wand, pointed it at him and said "Tell your master he can kiss my ass" before running into Remus' arms.

Everyone else started to fight but the Death-Eaters, realising they were going to lose, picked up the two men Angie had wounded and apparated away, knowing their master would be mad.

Remus looked down at a trembling Angie and said "Are you ok?"

Angie nodded and said "I'm fine. I just really need to sleep."

Hermione and Harry ran over to Angie and hugged her tight. "Mum, dad I'm fine. I promise." Angie said as she tried to get out of her mother's iron grip.

When she finally broke free she walked over to her friends and family and hugged them all. They all walked up to the common room together to eat dinner.

They went up to the boys' dorm and sat and ate. Darien wrapped an arm around Angie's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "No offence, but you guys are really stupid. I told you to turn around and go back but you just had to follow didn't you? I told you I would be fine but no." Angie said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed before finishing their dinner and chatting a while longer. They all grew tired and fell asleep where they sat. When McGonagal came to retrieve Angie so they could talk to her, she found everyone asleep. She smiled as she gazed at Mina and Emmett, Tori and Saxton, Jess and Harden and of course Angie and Darien.

She turned out the light, closed the door and left the room.

With Dumbledore

Dumbledore, McGonagal and the members of the Order made their way up to Dumbledore's office after the fight.

Hermione was shaking as Harry held her. The two of them were so scared at the sight of their daughter being held by Death-Eaters.

They all walked into Dumbledore's office and took a seat silently. "Albus, what was that about?" Kingsley asked.

"It seems as though the prophecy about Angie is in the works." Dumbledore said with a deep sigh.

Everyone gasped before Hermione and Lily started to cry. Harry and James comforted them as best they could.

"Minerva, please go and retrieve Angie. We need to speak to her." Dumbledore said.

Minerva nodded. She left the room thinking about how she wished Angie would let her tell her parents about who the Dark Lord was. When she reached her Houses' Common Room she walked in and noticed none of the Potters, Weasleys, Lupins or Malfoys were there.

She asked a fourth year where they were and she said they had all gone to the 6th year Boys dorm. McGonagal thanked the girl and walked up to the room.

She opened the door and smiled at the sight before her. Everyone was asleep but what made her smile more was that Mina and Emmett, Saxton and Tori, Jess and Harden and Angie and Darien were all asleep in one another's arms.

She smiled at the four couples before turning off the light, closing the door and leaving the room. Dumbledore could talk to her tomorrow.

She walked back up to Dumbledore's office and walked in. Everyone looked at her confused when they noticed Angie wasn't with her.

"Minnie, where is Angie?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't prepared to wake them all. I believe whatever needs to be said can wait until after the Quidditch game tomorrow. Angie will be busy all morning getting her team ready for their match." Minerva said.

The Next Day

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO ROUND THREE OF THIS TOURNAMENT! TODAYS GAME, SALEM VERSUS BARRETT- BROWNING! THERE ARE SOME BIG SCORES TO SETTLE HERE! I'M SURE EVERYONE REMEMBERS THE ALTERCATIONS BETWEEN BOTH TEAM CAPTAINS BUT NO-ONE KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE ABOUT! LET'S HOPE THEY ARE SETTLED TODAY!" Ian shouted into the microphone.

"Not bloody likely." Angie murmured before turning back to her team.

"Now, we all know Mason. She has no brains and she gets distracted easily. Let's use this to our advantage. Also Jake may think he is good but he has crappy passes and has a bad aim. USE THIS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE! Let's go boys. I need to grind that bitch into the ground. We are going to win. Hands in." Angie said.

Everyone put their hands in before shouting 'SALEM' and walking out of the change rooms.

Angie had an extreme look of determination on her face. Her team could feel the anger and hatred for Claudia radiating off her. They mounted their brooms and flew onto the pitch. The BB team wasn't on the pitch yet so, to calm down, Angie did a few laps of the pitch.

Darien looked up at her and saw how tense she was. He motioned for her to come over to them. She flew over and hovered above him. "What's up hun? Why are you so tense?" he asked.

Angie smiled before she shrugged. Before she could reply, the BB team took to the pitch. "I'll tell you after the game." Angie said before flying off.

Angie flew to the centre of the pitch and stopped in front of Claudia. The two girls glared at one another before Madam Hooch told them to shake hands.

"UH-OH! IT LOOKS AS THOUGH THE TWO GIRLS ARE TRYING TO BREAK THE EACH OTHERS HANDS!" Ian said into the microphone.

It was true, the two captains were trying to break the others hands. Everyone could feel the hatred radiating off them both.

Madam Hooch released the bludgers and snitch before throwing up the Quaffle, thus beginning the match.

Angie and Claudia flew up before coming to a stop just above the stands. "What a nice little boy you have. I better have a sample of him before you do, just to make sure you can handle him." Claudia said with a smirk.

Angie growled before shooting towards the ground. Claudia followed her, not knowing what she was doing. Angie then pulled up sharply and did a loop. Claudia did the same but Angie kept flying. She flew under the pitch, dodging the beams and poles holding the stands to the pitch (think of what Harry and Draco did in Chamber of Secrets). Angie then pulled out and flew back up.

Claudia followed her looking really buggered. "Nice to know you can still follow me. Now one thing, you go near Darien, and it'll be the last thing you ever do sweetie." Angie said in a way that clearly stated she wanted to do nothing more than rip Claudia's eyes out.

Claudia glared before flying away. Angie followed her with her eyes before turning back to the game.

Hunter scored another point making the score 60-55 Salem way. She watched as Jake shot off with the Quaffle before he shot. (Unfortunately) he scored making the score 60-65 BB way.

Angie saw a glint of gold underneath the BB goalpost before she raced after it. Claudia began to follow her but realising she wasn't going to be able to overtake her, she changed her game plan. When Angie was close enough to the goalposts, Claudia flew underneath Angie's broom and rammed her from underneath. This ended up jolting her sharply, causing her head to fall forward, and hitting the goalposts. Angie slid off the broom and began to fall.

"Oops." Claudia said before flying away. Nathan saw Angie fall and chased after her. He caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

Madam Hooch called time-out and flew as fast as she could over to Angie. Nathan landed before placing Angie on the ground softly. He saw that her head was bleeding slightly.

Madam Hooch landed and checked on Angie. Madam Pomfrey and the rest of the team ran over to Angie and looked at her. Madam Pomfrey began to check Angie over before healing her head and reviving her.

Angie woke up and tried to stand. Madam Pomfrey pushed her down and said "You will not be continuing this match. You are too badly injured."

Angie glared at the medi-witch and said "I'm fine. I'll live. I'm going to play whether you give me approval of not. Just give me a potion to get rid of my dizziness and let me get on my broom."

Madam Pomfrey was about to argue when Sean said "Ma'am, there is no point in arguing. Angie would play anyway." Madam Pomfrey frowned before giving Angie the potion and walking off the pitch. The boys helped her stand. She was a bit wobbly at first but once she shook her head she was fine.

She looked up and saw Claudia smirking. Angie grabbed her broom and took off, her team following. "IT SEEMS AS THOUGH ANGIE WILL CONTINUE PLAYING. THAT WAS A PRETTY NASTY HIT! WE HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT ANGIE SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING BUT SHE ARGUED WITH MADAM POMFREY ABOUT IT. LET'S HOPE SHE IS OK." Ian said.

Angie glared at Claudia before flying off to the side so the boys could take some penalty shots. They got their goals in making the score 85-65.

After what happened to Angie, the boys were playing tougher and Angie was just simply playing dirty.

Angie saw the snitch and flew after it. Claudia followed as fast as she could. Everyone held their breaths as the two seekers elbowed one another and barged one another. Claudia rammed Angie hard so she veered off course. Angie flew up above Claudia and realised that BB would win if Angie didn't do something drastic.

She had no time to signal for someone to help her when she stood up and jumped off her broom. Everyone in the stands gasped as she fell from her broom at an alarming rate. Claudia looked up and, seeing Angie falling, flew away as fast as she could. This gave Angie plenty of time to reach out and grab the snitch. "SALEM WIN! WAIT IS ANYONE GOING TO GRAB ANGIE?" Ian yelled when he finally realised she was still falling.

Sean, Hunter, Caleb and Evan flew after her, all trying to grab her but she was always out of their reach.

When Angie realised they wouldn't be able to get her, she pulled out her wand and summoned her broom. It came flying at her but just as she was about to grab it, she hit the ground with a sickening thud, the sound echoing through the whole pitch.

The boys landed and ran to her. Angie's eyes were open and she was breathing shallowly. She smiled at her boys before her eyes closed and her head slumped.

"ANGIE! Oh God! Madam Pomfrey!" Sean yelled as he gently lifted Angie's head and placed it on his lap.

Madam Pomfrey raced over to her and started to put spell after spell on her to try and wake Angie up. By this time, all of Angie's family had gathered around her. Darien was holding Mina close as she cried. He had silent tears running down his face as well.

Madam Pomfrey stood up and said "Angie has slipped into a coma. There may be severe brain damage and if there is, she may die. My advice is to move her to a more comfortable location and hope for the best."

At this, Mina, Hermione, Lily and the other girls and women started to cry even louder. The boys were also crying and Harry and James looked like they were about to faint.

"If I hear one more person cry and say I'm gunna die, when I do die, I'm gunna come back and haunt the lot of you." A weak voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Angie's eyes flutter open and a small smile was on her face.

Madam Pomfrey pretty much leaped at her, checking her vitals and head. The whole time this was happening, Angie was protesting saying she was fine and trying to stand up but Sean pushing her back down. "For once I agree with the medico, you will be staying lying down or the whole team will hold you down." Sean said.

Angie growled at him before letting Madam Pomfrey continue with her healing. When Angie was given a full bill of health, Sean helped her stand. Angie noticed that all the boys were standing around her waiting to see if she needed help, scratch that, everyone was waiting to see if she needed help.

Angie smirked before breaking free of Sean and ran. Everyone gasped as she did a front walkover before doing a cartwheel.

She turned and smirked at everyone before saying "Told you I was fine."

Sean shook his head as she did a back walkover ending in a split before jumping up and walking back over to them. "I'm alive, kicking and gunna kill that little cow." Angie said.

Everyone laughed before Darien walked over and kissed Angie quickly on the lips before the kids all walked away talking and laughing.

Harry and all the other men (except Remus) looked on in shock as Darien kissed Angie. Remus and the women however smiled at the retreating teens. "He finally did it." Remus said. "What do you mean Rem?" Tonks asked.

Remus filled them in on the conversation back in Hogsmeade before Hermione said "I'm proud of her. It was just a little obvious that she liked him. They make a sweet couple and I know Darien will take care of her."

Remus nodded before saying "If he doesn't, I'll have to hurt him." Tonks laughed but everyone knew that she was thinking the same thing.

Hermione walked over to Harry and said "At least he will take care of her." Harry nodded and said "I know, but she is my little princess. I know I haven't known her long but I feel like I wanna be the only man in her life, you know?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I know. She will always love you. Never doubt that and she will always be your princess."

Harry nodded before kissing his wife on the lips.


	21. Chapter 20

Deep In My Soul Chapter 20

Deep In My Soul Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: JKR's not mine.**_

It was now the day of the ball. Classes were cancelled. It was also the last day before Christmas Break. Every single girl (save Angie) was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. There were fights over showers, arguments over whose dress looked better and over who had the best date. Angie just laughed when she woke up as she watched the girls fight for who got to be in the bathroom first. She loved her family but they were totally crazy. Angie wouldn't have to fight with anyone for the bathroom later. She had asked Kyle if she could use his bathroom (he was Head Boy). He said she could as long as she wasn't long.

Kyle told Angie that Tori had also asked to use his bathroom and he agreed let her as well. Angie said "That's fine. Actually that's perfect, she can help me get ready."

When they entered, everyone in the room turned to the Great Hall doors. Everyone was wondering why there was a girl in the hall. It was then that Angie realised that her and Tori were the only girls present at this time.

She walked up and sat next to Darien. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Princess, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance tonight?" Emmett said. Harden, Emmett and Saxton had become best friends with Ben and Kyle and the rest of the family so they had also taken to calling her Princess.

"What? Can't I sit with my boys? Well if I'm not wanted, I shall take my leave." Angie said before standing up. Darien laughed and pulled her back down next to him.

"In answer to your question, No. I'll start to get ready about 2 hours before-hand won't we Tori?" Angie said.

Tori nodded and said "Yea, we aren't crazy. I know if the two of us got ready now, we'd be bored and probably rip our dresses."

Angie laughed and nodded. The boys and two girls then spent the day by the lake talking. At about 4 the girls decided to head up and get ready. The boys were going to do the same. Kyle went with the two girls and got ready first.

The girls told him how handsome he was when the head girl (also his girlfriend) Cassidy Lucas walked out in a beautiful Red tea-length gown, her long blonde hair contrasting perfectly.

"They are right. You do look handsome." Cassidy said. Kyle looked at her stunned. He held out his arm and said "We should head down to help get things ready."

Cassidy nodded, took his arm and winked at the two girls before the pair walked out.

Angie and Tori made their way to the bathroom before hopping into nice warm showers. They washed their hair before hopping out and walking into Kyle's room in only their underwear.

Angie put her dress on and let Tori do it up. Tori did the same before they walked into Cassidy's room. Tori instructed Angie to sit at Cass' vanity before doing her hair and makeup. Angie did the same for Tori. When she finished the two girls looked at each other deeming themselves appropriate before the clock chimed stating it was time for the ball to begin.

The two girls heard the Head's common room portrait open and they knew it was Saxton and Darien. They told the boys to meet them there.

Tori kissed Angie on the forehead and said "You look gorgeous. Good Luck Princess."

Tori left the room first walking down the stairs and giggled at Saxton's face.

**Saxton's POV**

As Darien and I walked up to Kyle's common room, we wondered why the girls were there.

Our thoughts were answered when Tori came down the stairs. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her. She was in a beautiful High-low gown that was light blue with a dark blue belt on her waist. Her normally mid-back length blonde hair was pulled back in a messy style bun (I later found out was called a chignon). She had a faint layer of pink blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were lined in brown, contrasting beautifully with her blue eyes. She had a shimmer of silver eyeshadow on a shiny pink lipgloss on.

My jaw dropped and she started to giggle. I offered her my arm and we walked out of the common room after she gave Darien a quick hug and said "see you pair down there."

**Darien's POV**

After Tori left I waited for Angie to come down the stairs. When she did, I nearly fainted. She was in a beautiful white sheath dress with a slit up the side. It was strapless and hugged her figure, accenting her highlights (legs, abs and breasts). It had a small amount of detail: a few lines embroided onto the bottom. She was wearing a pair of silver stiletto shoes. Her ebony hair was in loose waves reaching her back. A small section from the front was straightened and pulled back into a half ponytail with a diamante clip holding it in place.

Angie had on, like Tori, a light sprinkle of pink blush, accentuating her high cheekbones. Her eyes were lined with silver and she had a rose coloured eyeshadow on. She also wore a rose lipstick with a clear gloss over the top. Her chest area and shoulders were covered in a silver glitter that shone when the light hit the area.

Angie looked up at me, concern shining in her eyes. "Does it look ok?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I was speechless. She thought it looked bad. I walked over to her and lifted her chin with my finger so she would look at me. I kissed her gently, noticing her lipstick didn't smudge before saying "You look absolutely breathtaking. I'm going to be the envy of every guy in the room."

She laughed her melodic laugh before accepting my arm and we walked out of the room and towards the hall.

**Normal POV**

Kyle and Cassidy had been working tirelessly along with the teachers to make the hall look beautiful. The room looked like it was covered in icicles with snow falling (picture the Yule Ball setting in Goblet of Fire).

Music was playing and people were dancing with their partners or friends. When Angie and Darien entered, some people stopped talking and gapped in shock at Angie, Claudia included.

Tori smirked before turning to James and Sirius. "Look at the door." She said before turning back to talking with her mum.

They did and they too gaped. Angie looked stunning. "What's up boys?" Prongs said (whenever both James' and both Sirius' are in the room, the Elder two shall be named by their nicknames).

All James and Sirius could do is point. When Padfoot and Prongs turned to the doorway, they too were rendered speechless.

"Okay, why are Padfoot, Prongs and my sons staring at the door like that?" Hermione asked Lily.

"Mu-mu-mum, look at the door." James said.

Hermione and the others did just that. Hermione heard Harry gasp and smiled. Hermione walked over to her daughter and said "You look fantastic. So do you Darien."

"Thanks mum, I think I have shocked a few people." Angie said with a giggle.

Hermione nodded and whispered "Especially your father."

Angie laughed and the two teens and Hermione walked over to Harry and the others. Angie threw her arms around Harry's neck and said "Hello daddy. Do you like it?"

Harry hugged her before saying "You look gorgeous baby."

"Thanks daddy. Hey everyone." Angie said when she released her father.

Everyone replied with a "hey" before the kids all decided to go off and dance.

Harry watched as his daughter spun around with her brothers, boyfriend and friends. He smiled as he watched her smile.

Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry pulled her in front of him before kissing the top of her head. Hermione leant back into him and said "You know, she'll always be your little girl."

Harry looked down at his wife and smiled. "I know," he replied "And I'm glad she found Darien, but I wanted to be the only man in her life a little longer."

Hermione smiled at Harry before kissing him and joining the kids on the dance floor.

Harry smiled at his wife and kids when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his father, Sirius and Remus standing behind him.

He offered them a seat and they sat next to him. They sat down and followed his gaze. James smiled and said "You kids always grow up to fast."

Harry smiled and said "I know, but I wish she would slow down a little."

The Marauders laughed and Harry said "I just wish, I wish that I could see what she was like as a little kid."

"You can Harry. I filmed every part of her life so that you could see her. Let's go home and I'll show you." Hermione said returning to the men.

Harry stood up and he and Hermione walked up to Dumbledore's office and flooed to Potter Manor.

Harry turned on the muggle TV in the lounge room as Hermione went and got the tapes of Angie. She returned with 4 shoeboxes full of movies. She put in the first tape and pushed play. It was of Angie when she was a baby. Hermione was holding her and waving her little hand. Hermione on the tape then said "Wave to daddy baby." Harry smiled and tears welled up in his eyes. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in closer. The next was of Angie when she was a toddler, about 3. She was having a plate of vegetables, gravy and chicken for dinner when she decided to rub it through her shoulder length black hair.

Harry laughed at this. They kept going through the videos. Harry saw his daughter's entire life and he felt like he had been there. When the tapes were all finished, he looked down at his wife and smiled. He kissed her forehead which made her look up.

"Thank you babe. Thank you so much." Harry murmured as he kissed her nose.

"You needed to see it all so that's why I did it." Hermione whispered as she felt Harry's lips travel down her face.

He finally reached her mouth and kissed her passionately. Hermione returned the kiss and wound her arms around his neck. Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap. Hermione ran her hands through Harry's hair, her nails grazing his scalp. Harry shuddered in delight before he stood up, lips still connected with Hermione's. She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and locked her ankles.

Harry started to walk up the stairs to their bedroom. When he was there, he fumbled with the doorknob before finally getting the door opened.

He carried Hermione through the door and slammed it shut with his foot. The door locked with a SNAP and that was the last that was heard from Harry and Hermione Potter that night (thanks to a silencing charm.)

The next morning, Hermione woke up deliriously happy. She was wrapped in the warm embrace of her husband, a thin sheen of sweat still covering their bodies after the previous night's activities.

Hermione rolled over and came face to face with an awake Harry. She smiled and kissed him.

"Morning baby. How did you sleep?" Harry asked as he played with Hermione's hair.

"Great you?" Hermione sighed.

"The best ever in fifteen years." Harry said before he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her closer. Hermione nuzzled his neck with her nose and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Come on, we should get up. Your parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Chris and Stacey will most likely pop over soon and I don't think they want to see us naked in bed." Hermione said.

Harry smirked before flipping himself so Hermione was lying under him. Hermione giggled but moaned when Harry started to kiss down her neck.

"Harry, come one stop. Your family will be here…" Hermione started but was interrupted when she heard a POP and Sirius calling out "HARRY!! HERMIONE!! WHERE HERE AND I'M HUNGRY. YOUR MOTHER WOULDN'T FEED ME HARRY!"

Hermione laughed at Harry's pouting face and pushed him off her. Hermione threw on some clothes and Harry went for a shower.

Hermione walked down the stairs and laughed when she saw Sirius rummaging through her fridge.

"Sirius," Hermione said "If you sit down and shut up, I'll make you something to eat. Hey everyone. Are you all hungry?"

When everyone shook their heads Hermione started to make some bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes for herself, Harry and Sirius.

"By the way Hermione, I did feed him this morning but the Human-Garbage-Disposal here ate without tasting so he is still hungry." Lily said.

Hermione laughed as she put the plate in front of Sirius and set two more places.

Harry walked in a few seconds later. He smiled and waved to everyone before picking Stacey up and swinging her around. Stacey giggled before Harry stopped swinging her and she said "Unci Hawwy, is Angie coming home today?"

Harry smiled and said "Yes she is pretty girl. Would you like to help me get her room ready?"

Stacey nodded enthusiastically before she leaped out of Harry's arms and headed for the stairs.

Harry and the others laughed before following the little girl upstairs.

"She is so beautiful. She reminds me heaps of Angie at that age. Easily excitable and had to be involved in everything." Hermione said.

The adults nodded and started to get ready to pick up the kids.

With Harry and Stacey

"Uncle Harry, can we put the purple butterfly bedspread on her bed?" Stacey said as she pranced around Harry on their way to the linen cupboard.

Harry laughed and said "Sure sweetie."

Stacey squealed and helped Harry carry the linen.

The two changed the bed, cleaned up the room and opened the windows. The two of them then moved to both boys rooms and did the same.

After that, Harry and Stacey walked back downstairs. Harry sat at the table and began to eat his breakfast.

After he ate, Harry, Hermione and the others apparated to the Platform where they met the Weasleys to await the impending arrival of their kids.

With the Kids

Angie woke up the morning after the dance, feeling so blissful that she felt as though she could fly without her broom.

She rolled onto her back and grinned up at the roof. As she remembered what happened the night before, her smile became even wider.

_ Flashback _

_Angie was laughing as she was twirled around on the dance floor by her brothers. She was passed along to Darien who hugged her. When a slow song started, everyone matched up with their dates and began to dance. Angie wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and he wrapped his around her waist._

_Angie rested her head on Darien's chest and she felt him rest his head on hers._

_As the song was about to end, Darien bent his head and whispered in her ear "Can we go outside?"_

Angie nodded and the pair walked off the dance floor. Angie slid her small hand into his and smiled when he entwined their fingers and rubbed his thumb across her hand.

_When the reached the Room of Requirement Darien paced in front of it. When the doorknob appeared, Darien covered her eyes and lead Angie into the room._

"_Darien." Angie said with a giggle._

_Darien smiled before taking his hands from Angie's eyes. She gasped when she saw the sight in front of her._

_It was the Salem common room. The fire was alight and snow was falling outside the window._

_Angie turned to Darien, tears sparkling in her brilliant green eyes. Darien wiped them away gently and led Angie to a lounge._

"_Thank you." Angie said._

_Darien smiled before pressing his lips to Angie's. Angie wrapped her arms around Darien's neck as he ran his tongue along her teeth and the inside of her lips. When she opened her mouth, his tongue swiftly entered and joined hers in a beautiful dance. When they broke away, Darien moved a piece of loose hair from her face and whispered to her "I love you."_

_Angie smiled and felt tears down her cheeks. "I love you too." She replied before kissing him long and passionate again._

_ End Flashback _

Angie rolled out of bed and made her way to the shower. She go dressed into a pair of jeans, boots and a tank top, added a small amount of foundation and eyeliner before returning to her room and finished packing.

She dragged her trunk down to the common room before she left to go to breakfast.

Angie sat down at the Gryffindor table and filled her plate with pancakes, toast, bacon and eggs. As she just swallowed a mouthful of food, Darien came up behind her and kissed her on the neck.

"Hey baby." Darien said as he sat down next to her. He filled his own plate with food and then picked up her hand and entwined their fingers.

Angie smiled and continued eating her breakfast. A few minutes later, their friends and family casually walked in.

After breakfast, the group walked back up to the common room and retrieved their trunks and pets. They all walked back down to the Great Hall were they waited for the carriages to take them to the train.

When they got on the train, the kids broke off into two groups and went to two different compartments.

Angie, Darien, James, Sirius, James' girlfriend Megan, Sirius' girlfriend Lucy, Tori, Saxton, Mina, Emmett, Jess and Harden all went to one compartment and the others went to the other.

Darien wrapped his arms around Angie's waist and kissed her hair.

During the train ride, the couples talked, ate, snogged and just had fun.

When the train slowed down, the couples stood up, got their trunks and got off the train.

The kids all met up and searched the platform for their parents. When they found them, they all walked up to them, hugged them before they all apparated back to their homes.

When they got home, Angie went straight up to her bedroom. She threw herself onto her bed, face down. Angie then rolled over, stood up and turned on the cd player in her room. She slowly fell asleep

Angie woke up an hour later when she felt someone poking her in the side. Angie turned and found herself gazing into the amber eyes of Stacey.

"Hi Angie!" Stacey shouted before throwing her arms around her neck.

Angie grinned and hugged the little girl back. "Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you like your bedspread?" Stacey said.

Angie smiled. She noticed she had her purple butterfly bedspread on. She nodded to the young girl and said "Did you do it?"

Stacey nodded and grinned when Angie replied "I love it."

"Come on Angie. You have to come downstairs now. Your mummy said dinner is ready." Stacey said.

Angie rolled out of bed and followed the little girl out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

On the stairs however, something caught Angie's attention. She saw the black eagle owl that had sliced her arm open. It was pecking on the window at the stairs (the house is three stories).

"Stacey, run downstairs now. Don't come up until I call out." Angie said placing the young girl behind her.

Stacey did as she was told and as soon as she was down the stairs, Angie opened the window. The owl flew in, dropped the letter and flew out again.

Angie carefully walked back upstairs to her bedroom. She shut and locked the door before walking over to her desk. She placed the letter on it and pulled out her wand. She quickly scanned the letter, checking for any evil spells. When she found none, she opened the letter carefully.

She scanned the letter before standing up as fast as she could and running downstairs.

The letter read:

_Dear Angela._

_You are strong to be able to beat what has happened to you lately._

_But, do you think that the little Lupin girl is as strong as you? Stacey is her name right? She is so sweet. I think she would be a nice little addition to my family._

_Well, you might want to watch her quite carefully because I'm coming to get her._

TBC


	22. Chapter 21

Deep In My Soul Chapter 21

Deep In My Soul Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Don't sue. I don't own it.**_

Last Chapter

_She scanned the letter before standing up as fast as she could and running downstairs._

_The letter read:_

_Dear Angela._

_You are strong to be able to beat what has happened to you lately._

_But, do you think that the little Lupin girl is as strong as you? Stacey is her name right? She is so sweet. I think she would be a nice little addition to my family._

_Well, you might want to watch her quite carefully because I'm coming to get her._

Now

"STACEY!" Angie screamed.

Angie had basically jumped down the stairs after she read the letter.

"Angie, what's happening?" Mina said as she raced to where Angie was.

"Where is Stacey?" Angie panted.

"In the sitting room playing with some toys." Mina said.

Angie ran into the sitting room and found Stacey sitting on the ground playing with some dolls. Angie raced up to the little girl and wrapped her in a hug.

"Angie? What's going on?" Stacey said.

Before Angie could answer the door slammed shut and locked. The room began to shake and a gold shield formed around the room.

Angie clutched the now crying Stacey closer to her chest, trying to quiet her. Angie could hear everyone pounding on the doors trying to get in.

"Angie? Are we going to die?" Stacey cried.

Angie kissed Stacey's forehead and whispered "No baby, we aren't."

Suddenly numerous amounts of pops were heard and many death eaters appeared in front of Angie and Stacey.

Angie stood up and placed Stacey behind her. "Well, well, well. Miss Potter. How nice to see you again. Now if you'll just let us take the child, we shall be on our way." One death eater said as he made his way to Angie.

"Hell no. Let me tell you something." Angie said as she drew her wand in order to protect Stacey who was now cowering behind her.

"What my dear?" The death eater said.

"You are really, really, really, _really _stupid." Angie said.

"Why my dear?" The death eater asked.

"Because, you are severely outnumbered." Angie said before the members of the Order of the Phoenix burst through the door and began firing spells at the death eaters.

Angie bent down fast and pulled Angie to her. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and help her stand. The person walked the two girls out as fast as possible and into the kitchen. Kyle shut the door to the kitchen and sat the two girls on the ground.

"Angie, Stacey. Thank Merlin you're ok." Lily said.

Darien and Mina bent down and hugged both girls. Darien gave Angie a kiss before kissing Stacey's forehead.

About 5 minutes later, the members of the Order walked into the kitchen. They looked at Angie who nodded. She understood that they wanted to see the letter. Angie stood up and ran back upstairs to her bedroom. She picked up the letter and took it back down to the kitchen. She handed it to Mad-Eye Moody and walked away.

Hermione walked over and hugged Angie. Angie smiled weakly before Darien came over and the two slid down the wall, Angie in Darien's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

"Angie, that was really brave." Mina said, still hugging her little sister.

Angie just smiled and lent her head into Darien's neck. Darien was gently rubbing her waist to calm her down because he could feel how scared and tense she was.

When the Order finally left, the Potters, Weasleys, Lupins Blacks and Malfoys all sat down to dinner.

After dinner the kids all went upstairs to keep the little ones out of their parent's hair. Angie kept close to Stacey or kept a close eye on her. Darien noticed this and kissed her hair and whispered "She's safe with all of us. You did something that not many people our age would do. You shielded my baby sister from harm knowing you could potentially die. I love you and I wouldn't want to see either of you get hurt. Thank you so much."

Angie leaned her head up and kissed Darien on the lips. Darien was about to deepen the kiss when Angie pulled away and smiled. Darien playfully glared at her before wrapping an arm around her waist and directing her to the area where everyone was sitting.

Angie cuddled into Darien's side as she remembered what had happened to her previously.

As they talked, everyone became drowsier and drowsier. Everyone had left the rumpus room by about 10:30 leaving only Angie and Darien in the room (the families had decided to stay overnight to make sure all the kids were safe). Darien looked down at his beautiful girl. He smiled at how adorable she looked when she slept. A few strands of her long, ebony hair fell into her face so he wiped them away. He gently traced the outline of her amazing emerald eyes, her little ski jump nose and her plump, pink lips with the pad of his thumb.

Angie kissed his thumb as it traced her lips before slowly opening her eyes. "Hey." She whispered. "Hey." Darien replied. He bent his head and kissed her.

When Angie pulled away she asked "Where is everyone else?"

"They all went to bed, and I think that's where you should be heading too." Darien said with a grin as Angie yawned. When Angie shook her head, Darien chuckled lightly before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her room.

He pulled back the covers and placed her in bed. Darien kissed her on the forehead and went to leave the room when Angie grabbed his hand. Darien turned and Angie said "Stay tonight."

"I don't think I should babe." Darien said as he sat on the side of her bed.

"Please. I don't want to be alone tonight. I'm… I'm… I'm scared." Angie said small pearls of clear liquid running down her cheeks.

Darien's heart broke a little bit. The girl he loved was lying in bed, curled up like a little child crying. Darien stood up and said "Well move over. I just need to grab some pants and I'll be back."

Darien left the room, put on a pair of flannelette pyjama pants and walked back to Angie's room. He smiled at the sight of Angie curled under the doona waiting for him.

Darien turned off the light and walked over to the bed. He hoped in and got comfortable before Angie cuddled up to his side. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you." Was the last thing Angie said before allowing sleep to overcome her. "I love you too." Darien said before kissing Angie's forehead and also allowing Mr. Sandman to take him to the land of dreams.

The Next Morning

Darien woke up to the sweet smell of vanilla and almonds and the feeling of a warm body wrapped around his.

Darien looked at his still sleeping girlfriend. The sun that peeked through the curtains kissed her face making her look like an angel.

Darien smiled as Angie's eyes fluttered open revealing her beautiful green orbs.

Angie lifted her head and kissed Darien lightly on the lips.

"Morning." Angie said.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" Darien asked.

"Great. You?" Angie sighed.

"Great as well. We should be getting up." Darien said.

Angie groaned and nuzzled his chest with her nose. Darien's breath caught in his throat but he hid it well. "I don't wanna get up." Angie pouted.

Darien shook his head. With a smile on his face he lifted her head and kissed her. As Darien deepened the kiss, Angie crawled on top of him. Darien wrapped his arms around Angie's waist tightly and her arms went around his neck. Darien carefully flipped them over so he was lying on top of her still not breaking the kiss. He let go of Angie's waist with one hand so he could hold himself a small way above her so not to crush her. Darien shivered as Angie scratched her nails gently up and down his back and onto his chest. Her hands went further down his chest and Darien could feel himself hardening. Darien pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Angie.

Angie pouted when he pulled away and said "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to far yet. I love you and I don't want to ruin anything. I want it to be special if we do go to the next step." Darien said as he gently rubbed Angie's swollen lips. Angie smiled up at him and said "That's sweet. Thank you. I love you too baby."

Darien kissed her forehead, her nose and her lips again before rolling off Angie and hugging her close.

"Well, I'm getting up to have a shower. See you at breakfast." Darien said before kissing Angie and getting out of her bed.

Darien made a slight detour to his room, grabbed some clothes before walking to the shower.

As the hot water beat down his back he thought about what had happened this morning. Sure he had dated girls before but no girl ever made him feel like Angie had. He wanted to keep her in his arms all the time and never be parted from her. He knew it was love but he also knew it was something more. She was his soul, his heart his everything. Heaven help him if he lost her.

He hopped out of the shower, got changed and walked downstairs to breakfast.

He walked into the dining room and noticed that no-one else was done except for Grandma Molly, Lily, his mother and Hermione.

"Morning." Darien said as he walked into the room.

"Morning." The women replied.

"Now, why can't all the men be up this early? Next you'll be telling me Angie is going to walk through that door." Hermione said sarcastically.

As soon as Hermione finished the statement, Angie walked in the door, showered and fully dressed.

Hermione gasped before cracking up laughing, the others following. Angie just looked at them before shaking her head.

"Well, the world has gone topsy-turvy." Hermione said after she calmed down.

During the course of the morning, everyone came down to breakfast before the men and guy kids all left to get a Christmas tree to put up. The women and girls got out the decorations and got them ready.

The men arrived back at the Potter Manor about 45 minutes later with a huge tree. The girls started decorating it. They put strings of beads and snowflakes around the tree. They had started with the tinsel when Mina threw a handful at Jess. Jess laughed and threw a handful back but instead of hitting Mina it hit Angie. This started a tinsel war to end all tinsel wars. Bella joined in a few times, barking and jumping on the girls.

The men, women and male kids walked in to find the girls covered in tinsel, lying on the floor laughing so hard they were crying.

They got up, noticing their audience, and finished decorating the tree. When they were done, they stepped back to admire their creation.

The girls grinned before they turned to their families. They got the nod of approval and high-fived one another.

After they had eaten lunch, the older kids decided to out Christmas shopping. Angie and the girls got changed before walking downstairs, meeting the boys and flooing to Diagon Alley.

When they got out of the fire, Tori, Angie, Jess, Mina, Raye and Maddie went one way and James, Sirius, Damien, Darien, Ben, Nick and Kyle all went the other way with plans to meet at the Three Broomsticks in a few hours

With the Girls

The girls decided to get presents for their family first before getting presents for their boyfriends. Angie bought her brothers each a new Quidditch cleaning set and a protection pendent in the shape of animals- for James a stag and Sirius lion. For her father she bought an emerald encrusted ring that she had inscribed with 'Forever my daddy, now too my best friend. Love Princess' and for her mum she bought a gold heart pendant with a sapphire centre and a pair of sapphire earrings. On the pendent she had inscribed 'You will always be the one I count on for the things that matter most of all.' For her grandfather and Uncle Sirius she bought a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages: First Edition_ each and got her grandmother a collection of crime novels and some new potions books.

Next she brought presents for her friends. For the girls except Mina she bought a photo frame with a picture of them all inside. She also bought them each a book and a cd. For Mina however, she bought a silver Pandora bracelet and two charms. She bought a purple glass bead and a silver bead with the Japanese character for friendship on it. She also got a picture of them framed for her

For the boys she bought them each a cloak and a muggle item she thought they would like. For the little kids she got a toy each, both a muggle one and wizarding one.

For Darien, she bought a silver chain with his star sign (Taurus) and hers (Leo) joined together. On each of the symbols was a small birthstone (For Darien a diamond and Ange a ruby). She also decided to make him a mixed cd made with all the songs that reminded her of him and all the songs that reminded her of their love.

When all the presents were done, the girls went to the Three Broomsticks to wait for the boys.

With the Boys

The boys were buying gifts for their girlfriends, sisters, cousins etc and because they were guys, IT WAS HARD (No offence to any guys who like shopping).

Darien bought everything for his family then he just had to choose Angie's gift.

"Yo Prongs, Padfoot, come here a sec." Darien called.

"What's shakin' Darien?" Sirius asked.

"What should I get Ange for Christmas?" Darien asked.

"I am going to have to sound all wise and profound here but- let her gift come from your heart." James said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his brother before smacking him upside the head and saying "That was so a Dumbledore thing to say. We spend too much time with him in detention."

Everyone laughed and the other boys decided to go to the Twins Joke Shop.

"Hey, I'll catch up after." Darien said. The boys all shrugged and left the store.

Darien snuck into a Jewellery store to look for the perfect gifts for his girlfriend.

He wanted to get her something that signified them both. He had searched through all the earrings, rings, belly bars and necklaces and was about to give up when something caught his eye.

He walked over to the display case that had caught his eye. Inside was a beautiful necklace and ring set. The necklace was two open hearts, one diamond and one ruby joined together. On the back of the ruby heart was an engraving. The engraving read: _Always in my heart. _The ring was gold with diamond crosses and gold hearts with a ruby centre. Engraved on the band was _Love Always_.

Darien knew he had to get this set. He walked to the shop owner and asked "Hi. How much is that set?" When the shop owner saw where he pointed he smiled.

"For your girlfriend son?" He asked as he moved over to the case. He pulled out the set and set it in front of Darien. Darien nodded and gazed at the set.

"Normally a set like this is 10000 galleons but for you lad, because it is for your, I'm positive, beautiful girl, I will only charge you 4000 galleons." The old man said.

"Sir," Darien said "Why would you give it to me so cheap?"

The old man smiled and said "Because you have the same look of love in your eyes that I had when I met my girlfriend. She later became my wife. I spent many, many, many years loving her and I've never stopped. You hold onto this girl you hear me son. Would you like it wrapped?"

Darien nodded. The old man wrapped the paper in beautiful emerald green paper with a gold bow.

"Thank you so much." Darien said before leaving the shop.

Darien raced into the bookstore and bought Angie a muggle book _Atonement _and also some new defence and Quidditch books. He then bought her some clothes and pyjamas. He would attach a note to her present telling her there was more to come.

He went to the Joke shop and caught James and Sirius' eyes. They nodded and all decided to head to the Three Broomsticks. When they got inside, they found the girls and all sat and had lunch and drinks before heading home.


End file.
